Bonds of Love
by KittyLynne
Summary: Bonds forged by blood, honor and tradition are powerful, but bonds forged by love are the strongest of all. Rewrite of my first Voltron fanfic. Original Lion Voltron Keith/Allura
1. Prologue: A Bond is Forged

**Bonds of Love**

**By Lynne (aka KittyLynne)**

**Disclaimer:** Voltron and its characters are the property of World Events Productions. I am not writing this story for profit. The original characters, prose and plots created for this fiction are my creative property and should not be reproduced in any form without my written permission.

Author's summary and warnings: This is an updated version of my very first fanfiction effort, a story I wrote and posted several years ago on the KAEX mailing list. It revolves around developing the relationship between Keith and Princess Allura, and exploring the origin of the psychic connection between them, their teammates, and the lions that make up Voltron. This fanfiction was written and posted before the existence of Voltron: The Third Dimension, and does not tie in with that series in regards to plot or characterizations. Prologue rating: K+. Overall rating: M for language and adult situations.

**Prologue: A Bond is Forged**

_The first gathering was held at the Tree of Life, the branches of which stretched high and wide over the largest rainforest found on the world known as Arus. _

_The guardians of the planet- five huge lions, with heads held regally erect and the wisdom of the ages lurking in their countenances- presided over a close-knit group of humans that stood in a half circle at the foot of the tree's gnarled, massive trunk. __The sun shone down through the leafy bower, highlighting the lions' glossy coats of black, blue, green, red and yellow, and the jungle-shadowed contours of their superb feline musculatures. The expression on each of the humans' upturned faces reflected awe and reverence at the impressive sight._

_The largest of the five was the Black Lion, who sat in front of the others as befitted his place as leader of the pride. Though his face was set in stern lines, his golden gaze was kindly as it rested upon the clan that the Lions had nurtured, instructed and loved as if they had been their own children._

_The Guardians had been there when men had first appeared on Arus; their presence dated at least as far back as Arusians had been recording their history. The Five Great Ones had presided over the evolution of the ancestors and their descendants, guiding and enabling them to succeed in their efforts to colonize the planet. In turn, the humans had offered the lions their abject devotion, constant companionship, and times filled with laughter, innocence, discovery, enlightenment and joy. It was considered a more than even exchange by all, and one that had maintained the peace on Arus for hundreds of years._

_But those tranquil times had now gone. An insidious evil had risen and darkened the door to paradise. The children of Arus were in danger of being exterminated from the ranks of the universe, and thus were in dire need of the strongest protection their noble Guardians could provide for them. It was time to forge the final and deepest bond, a connection that would ensure the survival of the Arusian race and that the secrets of Arus were kept well out of the grasp of malevolent and vicious beings._

_At Black Lion's nod, five of the humans stepped forth from the crowd and dropped to their knees. The four men were of noble bearing, and the lone woman was clearly of noble birth; the jeweled circlet she wore proclaimed her royal status even though she humbly knelt in the grass with the others._

_One by one, and with solemn ceremony, the Lions bestowed amulets representing the protectors of Arus and their elements- Air, Water, Life, Fire and Earth- upon the five humans._

_Arielle, the Arusian queen, bowed her head as her sapphire amulet was placed around her neck. Her throat felt swelled with emotion, but she swallowed fiercely and blinked away the tears stinging her eyes. This was a time for showing hope and resolve for the future, not sorrow for what was lost to the past. She would lead her people to victory by embracing this precious gift and all that it offered with every part of her mind, body and soul._

_Black magic and betrayal had put an end to an idyllic reign, had torn the fabric of Arusian society asunder and driven the clans of Wolf, Tiger and Hawk to seek refuge on other worlds. The Lion clan was all that remained on the planet, the last bastion of defense against a takeover by those who reveled in unadulterated evil. If the world known as Arus was going to survive, they must unite and fight this enemy as one._

_Touching her amulet, the Queen studied the faces of each guardian, seeing the great goodness that dwelt within them. But there was more to them, so much more, and she could feel it! Her hand closed around the stone as warmth flowed outward from her heart to her every extremity, flooding her entire being with the joy and power of abiding love. In response, her amulet gave off a laser blue sunburst of light, the rays enveloping her in an aura that gave her the sensation of floating in the midst of a refreshingly cool and calm lake._

_A quick glance around told her that her companions' amulets were also aglow, each with a hue to match the lion who had given it. She wondered if they were feeling the sensation of the patron elements of each stone, but was diverted from the thought as a gasp went through the assembled clan._

_The outlines of the lions' corporeal forms had begun to flicker and fade as they dissolved into the beams of light. The rays brightened and spread outward, bathing the gathered humans in a myriad of colors as the lions concentrated on breaching the gap between two species of beings. A__t the psychic urging of their protectors, each person present allowed his or her mind to expand and encompass the connection. _

_As the merging increased the humans' innate power, the essences of the Lions were slowly absorbed by their chosen human vessels. There was no sadness in this act, for the melding enabled the Lions to learn all that they had previously not known about the struggles and emotions that were so wondrously unique to humanity. As the knowledge was passed on, and with it understanding, the bond between lion and warrior was permanently sealed._

_Since the beginnings of this world, the Guardians had known that they would one day willingly make this sacrifice to keep their people safe and secure. It wasn't a decision that had been made in haste, for along with the sacrifice came a conundrum- what would become of the humans after the transformation? There was no guarantee, no possible way to ascertain if the Arusians would be able to band together and use their new knowledge to defeat the enemies that were clawing at the fabric of their lives. If that power was withheld or lost to those present for any reason, it was certain that the children of Arus would not prevail._

_Weapons, technology, battle skills and courage were going to be needed, but were not enough to protect those that they most loved. So far, the mystical energy supplied by the individual Lions had been enough to keep the planet from falling to chaos and oblivion, but that barrier would not hold up against the one who hunted for enslavement or worse. Joining with the humans now was to give them the best chance to save this world. And so the ceremony now taking place had been conceived, a rite of passage that would be destined to become a sacred ritual for a lifetime and beyond._

_The power of the elements and the Lions' great spirits would continue to live on within these five human warriors, and in future generations of lion warriors to come._

_**Several decades later...**_

Death and destruction rained down upon the ruins of the Castle of Lions. The King and Queen were dead and gone, leaving their only child huddled within the confines of the bombed out structure. The Princess of Arus clung tightly to the only semblance of family that remained to her; her appointed guardian and faithful advisor, Coran. The older man had just valiantly fought off a couple of enemy paratroopers to ensure his Princess' survival, even though the heartbreaking sounds of the people being carried away or massacred outside made them both wonder if there would be any subjects left for her to govern.

Optimism had sustained them in the month since the communication from Galaxy Alliance had arrived, offering highly trained pilots to find and fly Arus' famed and mighty secret weapon. Their building hopes were subsequently dashed to pieces when a second transmission came in from Command Central, stating the group of pilots that had been sent had radioed in a distress call and disappeared without a trace. A scouting report had come in after that, saying an Alliance ship had been shot down, and spotted in the midst of crash landing on the planet. Unfortunately, he and the Princess were forced to vacate the briefing room before it had been determined if the crash had any survivors.

Though it caused him anguish to relinquish the few remaining soldiers that they had to their probable demises, Coran had not hesitated to leave them behind to provide cover fire for their leader. He knew that every single one of those men understood the symbolism of Allura's position, and that as long as their beloved Princess was still alive, so were the chances that their world could survive too. They had willingly taken vows to make the ultimate sacrifice so that she could continue to bring hope to others still hiding in the connecting caves leading to outside Arusia. This was of paramount importance now, especially in the face of no forthcoming help from the Alliance.

Falling debris caused by another round of attacks had forced him and his charge to take cover in a place just outside the relative security of the castle's main control room. They had squeezed together under a massive stone bench, praying for a miracle. The prayer had been answered in the form of a sudden and inexplicable cease fire...but the deafening silence was of no comfort, for they had no way of knowing whether the skull ships had left or if the robot troops they contained were making preparations to raid the castle on foot.

The sounds of heavy doors banging shut and the loud echo of footsteps in the castle entry made Coran get to his feet as quickly as he could. Leaning heavily on his cane, he stood at the ready, listening to the echoing of human voices drawing near, remaining wary of the intruders. After all, Zarkon had been known to employ humanoid mercenaries...

Thankfully, it soon became clear to him that wasn't to be the case. The accents of the unknown visitors were distinctly Terran, and he could sense no evil intent in their demeanors. If anything, they sounded shocked and angered by the devastation of their surroundings, and concerned by the lack of an Arusian presence in the castle.

Hope welled once more in the Royal Advisor's battered but undaunted heart. Bidding the young Princess to keep herself hidden, he crept out of hiding and limped to the shadowed back of a large stone pillar to investigate without being seen.

He peered cautiously down upon the men standing in the entry chamber. There were five, and their garments and appearances, along with the words that they exchanged, completely convinced him that these were the missing pilots sent by the Alliance. After offering a swift, silent prayer of thanks that they had escaped the enemy and landed in one piece, he took a second look at them.

Closer inspection had him amending his designation of 'men'. Four that were probably in their mid to late teens, plus one small, bespectacled boy who appeared to be of ten or twelve years of age. How could that little one have had any experience in dealing with endless sieges and tyranny? Coran sighed in disappointment, then reminded himself that age and size was of no consequence in finding the secret of Voltron. What mattered was courage, compassion and the strength of one's heart. The fact that these pilots had survived a direct attack from a Skull ship in such good condition boded well for future successes. Now that they were here, Arus still had a chance.

After straightening his greatcoat and raking back the flop of his hair from his face, Coran descended the stairway to welcome the newcomers.

* * *

Crown Princess Allura was filled with impatience and curiosity at hearing the barely repressed excitement in her guardian's voice as he greeted their visitors. It had been a long, long time since he'd sounded like that. She started forward, but a sudden fit of shyness made her falter. Concealing herself behind the pillar Coran had just left behind, she carefully observed the group gathered at the bottom of the steep staircase.

Four young men and one boy, all with spears in hand, were standing at attention in front of her guardian. They had obviously been through an ordeal, but maintained the ramrod straight bearing of trained military men. A torch held aloft by Coran revealed strong and good looking faces lurking beneath smudges of dirt and what looked like dried blood.

For the first time in what felt like forever, Allura smiled. Even from here, she could sense their kindness and good intentions. There was no doubt in her mind that these must be the missing pilots from the Alliance.

Her guardian was calling for her, confirming that belief. She stepped out of the shadows, now most eager to greet those whom she hoped would turn out to be the saviors of what remained of her terrorized people and their poor planet.

* * *

Captain Keith Powell was elated to have found the Princess of Arus and her Royal Advisor alive. As long as some semblance of order and government could be maintained, they would have a good starting point to be going on with. He turned a confident smile to Sven, his comrade and best friend, but the stunned look on the Norweigian's upturned face and the sharp, indrawn breaths of the others had him quickly looking around to see what had them so enthralled.

The vision of unsurpassed beauty poised at the top of the staircase caused his own jaw to drop. A formally dressed young woman of about seventeen years of age stood in the flickering torchlight, which revealed the lines of a breathtaking figure, the luxuriant golden hair tumbling about smooth shoulders, and a warm and friendly expression.

Keith swallowed convulsively as a fathomless blue-eyed gaze made contact with his. As she made a graceful descent of the staircase, he pressed his lips together and tried to regain his scattered composure, but found it to be an impossible feat. He couldn't look away from her or resist returning the smile that reached like an outstretched hand to him as she introduced herself.

He listened intently as she spoke of her peoples' suffering and long ordeal at the hands of Planet Doom. Her tears, when they came, cut him to the quick. It was clear that she was trying hard to keep them from escaping, but a few slipped free to run down her pale cheeks nonetheless. Her expression was sad but determined as she spoke fervently of her wish to find the secret of Voltron and help defend her planet. It was clear to Keith that this was no helpless and pampered royal. This amazing young woman had been to hell and back, had defied the enemy and kept going in a situation where many men would have surrendered. She was a fighter.

In that moment, he resolved that he would do anything and everything in his power to help Princess Allura and her subjects.

Heart pounding a mile a minute, he laid aside his weapon and went down on one knee before her. She shyly offered her hand and he took it in his, kissing it and vowing fealty to her and her planet without hesitancy or any reservation in his mind.

Allura looked deeply into dark brown eyes before the handsome young pilot averted his head to kiss her hand. The absolute determination and certainty she saw in them sent a thrill zinging through her, even as the strength of the hand gripping hers and the feather-light touch of his lips raised goose bumps of pleasure on her arms.

In that moment she realized she trusted and liked this young man very much.

"What is your name, please?" She asked, surprised that she could sound so calm when her heart was doing cartwheels and back flips.

Keith found himself loath to let go of the Princess' hand as her voice swirled over and around him like sun-warmed honey.

"I'm Keith, and I'm the Commander." He replied, a bit huskily. Somehow, the formality of giving a surname didn't seem important while he was looking into those large and sparkling baby blues. "My life in your service, Your Highness."

Her smile was like a beam of sunshine in the dark, cold room. "On behalf of the citizens of this planet, I thank you and welcome you to Arus, Keith."

She nodded at him as he stood, and then at the other pilots, who then came forward one by one to kneel and kiss her hand.

As they did so, Keith moved to the background to observe the ritual and the beautiful, courageous woman that he was sure-although he didn't know how or why - that he had been born to meet and protect.

_~I won't leave you, Princess.~ _He swore silently_. ~You can count on me.~_

To be continued...


	2. Ch 1: Morning Has Broken

**Bonds of Love**

**By Lynne (aka KittyLynne)**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the story of Voltron. All original characters, prose, dialogue and plots are my creations and should not be used/reproduced without my written permission**_

**_Chapter summary/warnings: A victory and peace for Planet Arus...but Allura's heart yearns for more. Rated T for cussing. _**

**Chapter One - Morning Has Broken**

It was the brightness of the sun streaming through the heavily fortified windows in her bedchambers that awakened Crown Princess Allura of Arus. Long, thick eyelashes slowly parted to reveal azure hued irises hazed with the last vestiges of sleep. As full awareness returned to her, she basked in the glorious light that bathed her reclining form. This quiet, peaceful warmth was something to savor...and definitely something she'd never, ever take for granted.

Ever since the New Galaxy Alliance had negotiated a cease-of- hostilities treaty with the loathsome despot of Planet Doom, the skies above her planet and others in the Diamond Galaxy had remained free and clear of enemy spacecraft. Zarkon the Warlord (she refused to think of him as a king) had been forced to surrender to the Alliance and to sign the truce. He had no other recourse, having decimated his stock of lazon-fueled Robeasts and the powers of his witch Hagar in his battles with Voltron, a mighty robotic creation of her father's that had come to be known as 'the Defender of the Universe'.

There was no question that these last two months had been joyous and prosperous ones for Planet Arus, thanks to the peoples' brave efforts and the help of the Voltron Force. However, as happy as Allura had been to sign the treaty, she had no illusions. Its permanence was questionable at best. The mysterious disappearance of Zarkon's evil son and heir to the throne, Prince Lotor, the man who had desired and mercilessly stalked her for almost two years, was disturbing to say the least. As the Princess, she refused to let speculation about his whereabouts overshadow the happy times following this victory over tyranny. This hard sought time of peace, no matter how fleeting it might be, had brought about a planet-wide renaissance and a sense of well being to her besieged people. No matter what the personal dangers of having Lotor on the loose might be, she wasn't going to let them keep her from moving forward.

Pushing back masses of golden hair away from her face, Allura sat up to gaze out into the cloudless blue sea of Arusian sky. After a moment of prayerful thanks, she let her gaze wander around the large, comfortably furnished room that had been both a refuge and a prison, depending on the circumstances surrounding her. The decor was functional, metallic and monochromatic, but her dear Nanny, in one of many acts as the Princess' surrogate mother, had tried hard to bring a homelike touch to the room with dashes of color and things that were a reflection of her charge's gentle persona.

Pictures, fresh flowers, a multitude of pictures and books, along with a comfortable reading chair resided in one corner of the room, and a large triple- mirrored vanity that would make any young maiden's eyes glow with delight resided in another. A large, well-appointed dressing room that doubled as a bath opened off the main room just to the right of the oversized bed. There was even a spot designated for her beloved Space Mice to sleep and play, although the Governess had initially grumbled about permitting 'those pesky rodents' in the Royal bedroom.

The Princess' gaze alighted on the old fashioned photograph kept on her bedside table; after a moment, she reached over to pick it up. A happy looking couple gazed back at her from inside the gilded frame, their formal poses and regal robes at odds with the wide grins on their faces. Allura leaned her forehead against them, seeking out the strong sense of love and comfort that eminated from the couple, closing her eyes as it surrounded her like a warm embrace.

She had known since she was old enough to walk and talk that she was Arusian in the fullest sense, which meant that her bloodline carried an affinity for the spirit world, telepathic talents and a general psychic awareness. It was a genetic gift that was both comforting and slightly disturbing, and one that enabled the young Princess and her subjects to stay together in the worst of times. It had been of paramount importance in keeping Allura from despair since the untimely deaths of her parents, King Alfor and Queen Alana of Arus, by assuring her that even death could not entirely sever her bond with her loved ones.

Allura's eyes now glistened with unshed tears as opened them and carefully replaced the frame on the table. Her parents may have been cruelly torn away from her, but their bond with their only child had not been broken. After her first encounter with her late father, she always made sure to offer a heartfelt, daily thank you to the unknown Being who allowed her to have her Father's counsel in the moments when she needed it most.

As wonderful as it was to have contact with her father, Allura couldn't help wondering about her mother. Queen Alana's life essence was near, she could feel it. The link she had had with her mother was as unmistakable, powerful and unbreakable as the one with her father, and yet there had been no sighting of her. When asked, her father hadn't had an answer-or maybe he just wasn't permitted to tell.

The Princess frowned at this thought, and then silently chided herself for having entertained it. The afterlife had to have its own set of protocols that must be followed for the natural order of things to be maintained. It was highly probable that she'd never discover the answers to her questions until the day she joined her parents, so there was no use in getting upset over something that was beyond her mortal comprehension.

With that, she determinedly turned her mind to more pleasant matters, and smiled when the Blue Lion instantly sprang to the forefront of her thoughts.

Until recently, it had never occurred to her to investigate why the same type of psychic connection she shared with her father also seemed to exist between herself and her lion ship. However, she was positive this link was what sustained her through harrowing times when she first became a member of the Voltron Force, and was what had helped her correct the novice miscalculations she'd inflicted on her teammates when not a part of the Super Robot's right leg.

And then there was the quiet euphoria that welled within her whenever she flew in Blue Lion. After a brief 'getting to know you' period, it seemed to her as if her 'Blue Kitty' was no longer something that merely functioned under her command. It had become like a real friend and ally to her, as well as a fierce and devoted protector.

She was aware, of course, that her teammates were secretly amused by her fanciful notions regarding Blue Lion; they often joked about them when they thought she was out of earshot. Only their no-nonsense commander had not scoffed or laughed. He never offered comments on it either, but she _had_ been gratified to overhear him telling the others in stern tones that any good pilot worth his or her salt should have that kind of affinity with their spacecraft. That statement had put an abrupt end to the joking- at least until the next time she said something to provoke it.

Allura sighed. Her teammates would defend her no matter what their personal beliefs were, but she found herself wishing she could fully explain herself to them and help them understand all of the feelings she had experienced in Blue Lion, and the questions and theories she had as to their origin. But right now, that would prove an impossible task. When she had begun her training in the lion ship, they had made it perfectly clear that they weren't comfortable with the subject of psychic connections. Even the appearance of King Alfor hadn't changed their minds. To them, he was a spectre with no substance; a hologram, or a computer program set to kick in when the need was there.

A wall clock was striking the hour, prompting Allura to wonder why her governess hadn't called on the comm or rousted her out of bed as was her morning custom. Could it be that Nanny was actually letting her sleep in a little? If so, she intended to enjoy the unusual reprieve to the fullest!

With a delighted smile, the Princess fell backwards into her pillows. Her hair splayed out around her; she picked up a strand and idly toyed with it while she allowed her thoughts to stray to a subject that came up more and more frequently as of late: her love life. Or rather, her distinct _lack_ of a love life. The only men that she had any significant social contact with inside the Castle of Lions were her teammates, and so she'd taken to contemplating them as suitors- a harmless little game that she enjoyed playing when she was relaxed and alone.

It was regrettable that the Green Lion pilot was too young for her. Lieutenant Paulos Renner Trewold, fondly known as 'Pidge', had the skills, maturity and outlook of someone far beyond his years, but in his social development he still was definitely a fifteen year old boy.

Pidge had endeared himself to her on many occasions by being able to talk to and understand her little pets the Space Mice almost as well as she could herself. He was a sensitive and caring soul, and she was so thankful that he had forgiven her the initial, grievous error she and her advisor had made regarding not sending help to defend his home world, Balto, when Zarkon had attacked it. Ever since the horrible day they had sat crying in Voltron, helplessly watching as his planet exploded, she had tried hard to make it up to him. She'd appointed him an honorary citizen of Arus, and unofficially adopted him as the younger brother she wanted but never had.

An entertaining and loyal companion, he was the only member of the team that was allowed to visit with her in her quarters without a chaperone. He was attentive, absolutely brilliant, full of courage and an adorable breath of fresh air. She was also aware that he had a crush on her, something that she found very sweet, even though it made things a bit awkward at times.

Thinking of Pidge made her think of his best friend; the strongest and most big hearted man she had ever met. His friends had dubbed the Yellow Lion pilot, Lieutenant Haloran Titus Jones the Third, with the nickname 'Hunk', and it suited him well. He was a lovable teddy bear of a man, large in physical stature, and steadfast in his advocacy of children.

It was easy to dismiss the plainspoken Hunk as a simpleton who only cared about food, fixing things and flying, but Allura had soon found out that a tender nature and keen intellect lurked beneath the blustering manner and bulging muscles of her teammate. He was totally dependable and could fix just about anything. His strong, rugged features and physique, though constant sources of angst for him, were manly and very attractive to her. It was true that Hunk was quick tempered, headstrong and even a bit coarse at times, but his cheerfulness and quiet good deeds far outweighed his bad points. His loyalty to her was unquestioning; she knew without a doubt that he would volunteer to take on all of Planet Doom for her and Arus if trouble arose.

But Hunk acted as more of a protective big brother and friend to her these days than a potential suitor. She knew he had sworn off women and buried himself in his other interests since the tragic end of his love affair with the spy, Twyla. It would take a very special woman to reach and draw him out of that self-imposed cocoon, and Allura was sure that she was not the one who could. As much as he reveled in his job and adventures as a member of the Voltron Force, Hunk truly abhorred the limelight that came with being in the company of royalty. He was a down-to-earth, free spirited guy who would be downright miserable living in the fishbowl of royal life.

There had been some sparks of romantic interest with Lieutenant Lance Thomas Hartwell, pilot of Red Lion, who was far from intimidated by her royal status. He was very good-looking, with his collar-length wavy brown hair, piercing blue eyes, and strong jaw line. His broad-shouldered physique, emphasized by his favorite leather bomber jacket, had female eyes following him wherever he happened to be, something of which he was all too aware. He could be tactless and combative, and had the disconcerting habit of teasing his teammates unmercifully whenever he found a chink in their armor, but in spite of that, she enjoyed Lance's company, and found him to be intelligent, intuitive and appealing. His amazing courage, his loyalty and his unquenchable spirit made any flaws extremely easy to overlook.

Lance was also a man of contrasts. As worldly as he was, she was surprised, amused and flattered by the way he always seemed to be thrown by any expression of affection or gratitude that was bestowed upon him. The kisses on the cheek she'd given him weren't the kind of reward he should have had for all he'd done for Arus and for her, but he always blushed and generally acted as if they were the best things that ever happened to him. There was no doubt in her mind that his reaction was genuine.

_He's the only one who dares to flirt and have fun with me without worrying about what people will say._ _It's too bad that he alienated Nanny at first, though. Now we can't get away with anything. _

Yes, she could always count on the Red Lion pilot to defend her at all costs, and to make her feel good about simply being alive. Beneath the cynicism and cheeky bravado lay a very tender heart that she was sure would remain locked away for the one very lucky woman who was patient and persistent enough to win it.

It was her misfortune that her deep liking for Lance couldn't make her forget the feelings she had for his best friend.

Allura swallowed convulsively, feeling the familiar burgeoning of the fluttery sensation in her abdomen that seemed to appear whenever she thought about the last man on her mental checklist. They had first locked gazes two years ago across a crumbling, candle-lit room where his dark eyes had lit the embers of hope within her, and kindled the fires of something else she wasn't able to name. Or possibly...was afraid to name, she admitted to herself.

Commander Keith William Powell was compelling and fierce in battle, yet charming and restrained in his demeanor at official functions. He was intelligent, efficient, thoughtful and modest, and his only obvious quirk was an obsession with routines and protocol. His integrity and his compassion for others were unsurpassed.

He was far from perfect, though. Brashness, arrogance and irreverence _had _asserted themselves from time to time, especially in the company of one Prince Lotor. Whenever Lotor appeared, Keith never bothered to restrain the emotions churning beneath his normally stoic surface; when it came to the Denubian prince, the vein of his hatred ran deep.

Despite all that, he was probably the most enigmatic man she'd ever met when it come to her. It was rare for the Voltron Captain to share his personal feelings regarding _anything _involving her these days. It was something she found distressing and frustrating.

Prior to her induction to the Voltron Force, there had been a few unguarded moments where his expression showed he was as conscious as she was of the strong attraction between them, but for reasons of his own he had refused to acknowledge it. Ever since she had joined the Voltron Force, he had kept a definite distance. Even though it would be a betrayal of trust, she found herself sorely tempted to use her gift to probe what lay beyond the brooding brown eyes, just so she could find the reasons why he kept his emotions so tightly leashed.

He was fascinating and complex. He was her Captain, her teacher, her mentor, her protector and a true champion. He had been and was so many things to her, but she couldn't label him a friend because the heart pounding desire she experienced whenever he was near was far from a feeling of friendship.

Even now, her face burned as she recalled how she'd been caught by Lance as she watched their Captain running through his daily workout.

Keith had begun with the graceful, sweeping gestures of a Terran exercise she knew was called Tai Chi, and followed that with other exercises that displayed the prowess that had served him well in their battles with Doom. The primal sport of weightlifting was last on his regimen. While watching him making maximum use of the latest Space Age equipment, she discovered exactly how he had developed such a powerful body. Parts of his anatomy had tensed and released in ways that had made her innards quiver with delight. The fact that he had been bare-chested added greatly to her enjoyment. She had crouched low in her hiding spot, feeling like the naughtiest of voyeurs as she stared at him, completely captivated by his raw masculinity and the response it instilled in her.

She thought she had done a fairly good job of concealing herself behind the wall of overgrown potted plants. Unfortunately for her, Lance had chosen to come in for an unusually early morning workout himself, and with his uncanny sixth sense and sharp eyes, had spotted her hiding place right away.

Cringing with embarrassment, she had waited for the axe to fall, but to her surprise Lance hadn't given her presence away to Keith. His only acknowledgment was sending a nod and a wink in her direction, then starting his own workout to music to cover the noise of her escape.

It had been a brief reprieve.

"Princesses do _NOT_ ogle!" She haughtily informed him after breakfast when they had a moment alone. "We observe!"

"Whatever you say, Your Highness." The Red Lion pilot had replied, while handing her a computer printout. "Here's his workout schedule for the rest of the month, and a list of some better hiding spots. Purely for educational purposes, of course. " He winked. "Enjoy!"

She had stared at him, trying hard but unable to come up with the blistering put down he deserved. He had laughed at her, and gave her an impudent chuck under the chin before striding away down the hallway that was busy enough to keep her from chasing after him.

She had fumed all the way to team practice and taken out her ire in target shooting. The impressive results prompted warm words of praise from her Captain and provoked more sly innuendos from Lance during the morning meal. She had maintained a blushing silence, while everyone else wondered what was going on between them. Keith had seemed especially concerned and was pressing the point when Nanny mercifully chose that moment to enter and start delivering a lecture to Hunk about his diet.

As luck would have it, she later arrived at judo practice to find she had been partnered up with Lance. He had grinned at her disgruntled expression and then continued to tease, annoy and embarrass her under his breath as they sparred. Totally unnerved, she had ended up throwing him with extreme and unnecessary force.

Keith had immediately run over to stare down at the winded Lance, who was lying flat on his back. Then, with one eyebrow quirked, he looked back up at her, wordlessly questioning her uncharacteristic brutality. Her response had been to smile and ask him sweetly if she had done the throw properly.

"What the hell is she saying?" Lance had groaned, before Keith could answer. "She just kicked my ass!"

Of course her tormentor had been sternly reprimanded by the Captain for his foul use of language and been made to apologize to her once he'd picked himself up. Lance had done so sincerely, but with a calculating gleam in his eyes that told her she hadn't heard the end of the subject of ogling their leader.

After practice, Keith had pulled her aside while the others headed for their lockers.

"So what did he do, Princess?" He had asked, looking both exasperated and amused.

"I…I don't know what you mean." She had avoided the warm brown gaze, fiddling with the gear she held as an excuse not to look at him.

"For you to flip him that hard means he must have done _something_!" He insisted, probably because he could see that she was blushing.

"It's nothing! I just have a lot of pent up energy after having to study so much, and Nanny has been so grouchy lately and..." She had been horrified to hear herself babbling like ...now what was that Earth word again? Oh yes... an 'air-head'.

"There's nothing to worry about." She had concluded brightly, her gaze resting somewhere in the vicinity of her feet.

She knew she hadn't been convincing when she felt strong fingers grasp her chin and tip it upwards. Heart hammering in her throat, she had stared into eyes that had gone hard with intent.

"Are you absolutely sure there isn't anything you want to tell me or that I should know about the two of you?" Keith had asked, in a tone that was unusually harsh, now that she thought about it.

"Yes, Keith, I'm sure. Please excuse me, Nanny is expecting me for some protocol lessons and I still have to change."

With that fib, she had turned and literally run away from the frowning Captain. As she sped through the workout area on her way to the locker room, a mocking voice called out to her from behind the same potted plants she had used to conceal herself that morning.

She had skidded to a stop, mad at herself for being so unobservant. If she hadn't been so intent on avoiding Keith's penetrating stare, she'd have noticed the lurking Red Lion pilot had stuck around and she would have been able to avoid the encounter.

With a sigh of resignation, she had answered the call. "What is it now, Lance?"

"Why so glum, Princess? Wouldn't Keith flex his 'buns of titanium' for you?"

By the Lions, that man could be annoying! As annoying as the incessant buzzing filling the air...

With a start, Allura glanced at the bedside clock that had broken into her reverie, startled to see that a half hour had passed by with no call from the excruciatingly punctual Nanny. Slightly worried, she sat up, turned off the alarm and then started to reach for the communicator button on the headboard's control panel just as a familiar summons sounded. At Allura's relieved command, the door to her bedroom slid open to reveal the matronly figure and smiling features of her Royal Governess.

"Time to rise and shine, my Princess! It's a new day!"

**To be continued...  
**


	3. Ch 2: Changing of the Guard

**Bonds of Love**

**by (Kitty)Lynne**

_Disclaimer: The world of Voltron and its inhabitants are owned by World Events Productions. _

_Chapter Rating: PG-14 for some mild cuss words and slightly steamy behavior_. :)

**Chapter Two - Changing of the Guard **

Captain Keith William Powell sat at his desk attending to one of the more tedious aspects of his job; finishing up his weekly report to Galaxy Garrison. It was habitual to get it over and done with before his morning officially started so that he could turn his attention to the usual, more important things, like facilitating security meetings, practicing judo, or training with the team in Black Lion.

But today was going to be a departure from the usual; there would be no meetings, no practicing and no flying, all because the excellent work ethic and professionalism for which the Voltron Force were renowned had recently and noticeably been slipping.

No one had complained that he had continued to push them hard in their regimens, but after training as hard as they had been for so long, Keith knew the signs of burnout were impending and was why he had taken the unprecedented step of canceling all meetings and practices and making it a free day for the entire team. It was standard practice for Earth soldiers and Space Explorers to take the occasional leave to rejuvenate themselves and to keep up their morale, even in times of peace. He saw good reason to apply that tactic to the Voltron Force now, and their mile-wide smiles when he had informed them of his decision had confirmed that he was right to have made it.

Ironically, his was the opposite problem. When he kept busy, he could avoid unnecessary introspection and happily ignore the restlessness that had been building within him. Having excess time to reflect upon why he had been feeling disgruntled and dissatisfied with his present life on Arus could only be detrimental to his own sagging morale.

Arus might be at peace, but he was still fighting a war within himself.

But that was something he'd have to deal with later. Right now, he had a job to finish. He sat forward in his chair, trying to concentrate on what he'd written. A moment later, he leaned back and heaved a loud sigh of resignation at the glimmering vision of wide blue eyes framed by a flowing mane of cornsilk hair that blocked out thinking about anything else.

Not surprising, of course. The Princess had been huge distraction for him ever since the day he'd first laid eyes on her.

No matter what she did or where she was, she had his full and complete focused was he upon her well being, it had gotten to the point that he could swear that the few times they had been separated in battle he could sense her thoughts and hear her speaking to him. When they were together in social surroundings, however, it was completely different story; though they enjoyed the bond of friendship, the deeper connection he felt was cut off with a feeling akin to having slammed a door shut between them. Not once outside of battle had he deliberately sought out her thoughts in his mind or try to discern her feelings about him, and he had taken pains to make sure that barrier stayed in place. She had no idea that she was constantly on his mind; a very good thing, given the erotic nature of some of those thoughts.

What the hell was wrong with him? Why couldn't he just relax? They had won a hard fought peace and beaten Zarkon at his own game! Arus was his second home, now, and Allura was in his charge. She was a true comrade in arms, and a good friend. None of that was an excuse for him to feel out of sorts with his lot.

_She's the reason and you know it,_ he answered himself bluntly. _You're pissed off because you don't know what to do about her and you._

The admission prompted him to massage the muscles in the back of his neck. Allura overwhelmed him in every way a woman could overwhelm a man, and he had been overcompensating for that loss of control by being extra formal and distant with her whenever she tried to close the gap. His standoffish attitude had put a strain on their relationship, and he wasn't at all happy about that, but what choice did he have?

There were other good reasons for taking that approach, one of them being that their conflicting occupations would throw some major roadblocks in their path if he'd ever choose to pursue her. Besides the gap in social status, there was also the fact that as her commander, he couldn't show any preference for her company lest it be construed as favoritism. And then there was the trust Coran and Nanny had placed in him, which meant that even in down time, he couldn't ever drop his guard around her. Leaving Allura out of the social outings he and the guys went on was as unfair as them being excluded from hers, but it was the way things had to be. He was only human, and if he saw her in that bikini of hers one more time...

But that wasn't _her_ fault.

Allura deserved the highest marks in the world for perseverance. She had tried so hard to obliterate the boundaries erected between her and her teammates, and had worked tirelessly to become the kind of comrade they could count on to cover their butts in battle. There were many times she had succeeded in becoming 'just one of the guys', but then her guardian or governess would always show up with a stern reminder that she was a cut above them all and had pressing responsibilities that left her no time for commoner friends.

It still rankled to think of the humiliation she had suffered being dragged away from having fun with her teammates, even though the logical part of him validated the reasons for it. If she had been allowed to socialize freely with them, it probably _would_ have caused trouble among the Arusian rank and file, and eventually, between the male teammates who constantly vied for her attention. It had been best for team unity that she had been kept away, and so he'd kept his mouth shut. Even so, he still found it appalling and outrageous that Allura had been locked in her room, or on one infamous occasion, actually _tied to a chair _to keep her from participating in some innocent and much needed recreation!

Great. He was getting a headache, something these kinds of contradictory thoughts never failed to bring on. Dammit! Why did things always have to be so complicated when it came to Allura? Why couldn't he accept that the only link they would ever share was one of service and duty to others, and once again become the loyal and supportive friend she had counted on for so long? At times like these, he really envied Lance's easy way with the Princess. If given a clear shot, the Red Lion Pilot would cross the line of friendship in a heartbeat-what man in his right mind wouldn't? Still, Lance seemed content with playing the role of a surrogate big brother...or at least, hadn't given any hint that he wasn't.

Which was a whole lot better than his commander was doing.

He had a problem and he wasn't at all content with that mindset. He didn't have it in him to act like a brother to Allura since the day that damn Norwegian had dropped some broad hints; hints that had him daring to hope that someday he would be given the chance to get to know the woman beneath the crown on a very personal level.

That naïve little fantasy had ended when Sven was attacked and Allura had become the pilot of Blue Lion. Even if she had any romantic interest in him, Galaxy Garrison's Officer's Regulations forbade a romantic relationship between a commander and a member of his crew. Allura fit into that category now. Disciplined and clear thinking person that he was, he had retreated behind the wall of protocol and professionalism. Going to meetings and planning training regimens kept him busy and away from temptation.

But it also meant he had to endure second hand stories of her innocent flirtations with Lance and Nanny's constant matchmaking attempts with any eligible members of nobility that happened to drop by.

He wasn't going to hide or run away from that, though. He didn't feel intimidated or unequal to the tasks royal duties presented; heck, as Captain of the Voltron Force, he had participated in too many official ceremonies to list. What it all boiled down to is that he had a job to do, and couldn't let his personal feelings cloud his perspective. Garrison perspective was clear in this situation; duty before self. He needed to set an example- to _be _an example- and the sooner he dealt with that the better. Nothing would come out of exploring the feelings he had for the Princess, not to mention that with Lotor still at large, they would all do well to not be distracted from their number one priority.

Allura should remain what she was; brave, pure of heart and strong willed, the wholesome, noble symbol of a planet he'd sworn to protect and defend.

_~Yeah, you're a real paragon of virtue, aren't you?_ _What happens when another pretty boy prince_ _comes along and tries to sweep Allura off her feet?~_

Keith scowled, then decided to avoid the question by going back to furiously typing data into his laptop, pounding out his frustration on the keyboard until the report was finished. He reread it, grimaced, and then ran spell check. When the numerous errors had been corrected, he sent it to Galaxy Garrison. It definitely wasn't his finest effort, but it would do.

After noting the time, he reached for his communicator to contact Coran, as was their morning ritual, then frowned at the loud burst of static that greeted his summons instead of the Royal Advisor's modulated and soothing tones. Obviously, the comm system upgrade had encountered a substantial glitch. There was no cause for alarm, but he'd feel much better if he checked it out pronto, peace treaty or not.

Eagerly snatching up his malfunctioning communicator, Keith exited his quarters and sprinted down to Castle Control.

* * *

"Nanny, why didn't you call me on the comm?" Allura asked, smiling warmly at the woman who had taken such good care of her since her mother's passing.

"Vell, Princess, it seems that the comms are not operational in this Wing after the last system upgrade was uploaded to the mainframe." Nanny replied cheerfully. She moved briskly around the room, laying out pieces of her royal charge's toilette. As she ducked into the huge room that contained Allura's wardrobe, her voice was muffled as she added, "I really haf no idea what that means, but Castle Control is looking into it."

"I see." Allura replied, stifling a laugh. Her governess made no secret of the fact that she didn't fully trust high technology and much preferred the traditional analog way of doing things. "I think I'll skip the bath and take a shower today. Keith gave the team a free day and I don't to waste a moment more in getting it started!"

Nanny stuck her head out of the closet. "Do not forget you haf to attend to your lessons with Coran this morning."

Allura's stare said that she had forgotten this detail, and that she was annoyed by the reminder. The look of displeasure increased tenfold when she saw the outfit her Governess had brought out for her to wear."Oh Nanny, not the pink dress again!" She moaned. " Please, there has to be something else in that cavern of a closet that's comfortable and still appropriate! I'm so sick of those cumbersome gowns!"

"Such nonsense!" Nanny declared huffily. "This is proper dress for a princess of-"

"The House of Altaire, yes, yes, I know. But can't I wear something else just this one time? I have no official engagements scheduled, and the only high official I'll be seeing today is Coran, and I know he won't mind."

The older woman paused and considered the matter.

"If you allow it, I promise not to complain about going to lessons," Allura coaxed, sensing her governess was weakening.

Nanny sighed loudly, and then capitulated. "All right, since it is a free day, you may vear a different gown. Now put on this robe and ve'll get you into the shower, although I don't know why you would prefer being pelted to a lovely soak!" She added, with a sniff.

"I don't prefer it...it's just quicker, that's all. Thank you, dear Nanny! You're the greatest! " Allura leapt out of bed to hug the older woman, who returned the affectionate gesture wholeheartedly even as she chided her charge for her undignified behavior.

The loud chime of the door tone made them both jump and then giggle a little as a deep, gravelly voice penetrated the door's thick steel.

"Nanny! Hey Miss Nanny! Are you in there with the Princess?"

Nanny clucked her tongue in disapproval when she recognized the gruff tones as belonging to the pilot of Yellow Lion. Hunk was hopeless in matters of etiquette and properly addressing his elders, but she had to give him credit for trying.

Glancing at Allura to make sure that her robe was on and properly tied, she called back a greeting and bade the young man to enter.

Hunk smiled at the Princess, then looked at Nanny and said, "Coran sent me to get you, ma'am. He needs you right away -somethin' about discussin' some social type stuff with you."

The gaze of the governess grew wide with dismay. "Oh no, I haf forgotten! Ve must finalize the guest list for the Ambassador's banquet! I must go…but no, I cannot! With communications down, you cannot be left alone, Princess!"

"Why can't Hunk can stand guard outside the bathroom? That is, if you wouldn't mind doing that, Hunk?" Allura asked him shyly.

"It's okay with me, Princess," the Yellow Lion pilot replied, with an equal amount of shyness. "Always happy to help you out."

Nanny looked at him intently, trying to determine if the remark had been flirtatious. The innocence and sincerity in the young man's face reassured her and she relaxed; there was really no need to worry, as she hadn't seen any romantic sparks flying between Allura and this boy. Now if it were Lance, it would be a different story.

"All right. First I vill finish laying out your garments and then I will go to Coran." She said, shooing them out the door while shoving a basket of the Princess' bath toiletries into Hunk's arms. "I vill be back sooner than you think, Hunk, so don't think you can get away with any funny business!"

Hunk rolled his eyes, but answered with commendable patience. "Yes, Miss Nanny."

"I get so tired of the watchdog routine!" Allura confided to her friend, as they strolled down the short corridor that led to her bathing chamber. "I'm sure you do too!"

"Aw, I really don't have a problem with it, Princess," Hunk replied. He inhaled deeply. "Man, the stuff you got in this basket smells good enough to eat!"

Allura giggled. "Yes, but I would recommend you don't try it!"

They reached the large bathroom suite. Hunk opened the door, carefully checked out the interior, and then handed the Princess her basket. She smiled her thanks, but the smile quickly changed to a gasp of dismay as she caught her heel on the hem of her nightgown and tripped on the threshold. Hunk grabbed her arm to keep her from falling, and both cringed at the sound of tearing material.

"Steady, Princess! You all right?"

"Yes, but I'm sure my nightgown isn't! I...I'm afraid to look."

She did however, and so did Hunk. Half of the nightgown's hem now dragged on the floor, and a small hole was also clearly visible where her slipper had caught in the material.

"Ohhhh..." Allura's eyes welled with tears. "This was my birthday present from Nanny. She spent hours embroidering it for me, and now I've ruined it!"

Hunk hummed and hawed for a moment, and then said gruffly, "Well ya know...it's not _that_ bad a rip. Maybe I could…ya know...fix it up for ya?"

"You think so? You could?"

Allura looked at him with eyes so full of hope that Hunk forgot his embarrassment over what he was about to reveal. It was gratifying to see that the Princess was taking him seriously, and that she wasn't going to scoff or laugh at his offer.

"Sure I could!" He said heartily. "My folks own a tailor shop back home, an' they taught me all kinds of things about embroidery and sewin' stuff. With us being such a large family, I liked to help out whenever I could even though it's not, uh, a very manly kinda trait." He shrugged. "Don't advertise it, but I can sew with the best of 'em! Comes in real handy for a bachelor."

The Princess beamed. "I think it's wonderful! You're a man of hidden talents, Hunk!"

The Yellow Lion pilot grinned. "Yeah, hidden talent- that's me all over!"

"But...how are you going to repair it without people seeing it? I don't want the others giving you a bad time on my account!"

"You're talkin' about Lance, right?" Hunk chuckled at his friend's rueful expression. "Don't worry, I can take care of him."

"All right." With the happy affirmative, Allura went into the bathing chamber so she could remove the damaged nightgown. After slipping on her robe, she opened the door again and handed the garment out to Hunk, who folded it into a neat, handkerchief sized square and carefully tucked it into an inner pocket of his vest. "Leave it to me, Princess." He promised. "Trust me, okay? When I'm done, it'll be better than new!"

"Of course I trust you!" She responded warmly. "You fix things better than anyone I know!"

"Darn right!"

They shared a conspiratorial grin, but when the Princess turned towards the door again, she paused and sighed in vexation. "Oh! Squirrel's nuts!"

Hunk's grin turned bemused. "Huh? What-"

"I forgot to grab my towels." Allura sighed. "Hang on, I'll just dash back to the linen cupboard."

"Nuh-uh, no way! I'll go get 'em for you."

"Thank you, Hunk, but it's not necessary-"

"Nanny would have my hide if I let you run down the hall in next to nothin'!" The Big Man stated with surprising firmness. "Where's the cupboard, Princess?"

Reluctantly, she told him.

"Okay, now you better get back in there-it won't be good for the staff to see you standin' around here talkin' to me in your robe!"

She smiled at him as she stepped from the hall into the bath chamber. "You're a very thoughtful and gallant man. Thank you."

_~Wowee,~ _Hunk thought, as he headed down the corridor to the linen closet. ~_The Princess is a real sweetheart. Wish Twyla could have turned out to be that way...~_ A dull blush crept up his neck at the thought_. ~No use frettin' over it. It's not like most women aren't out of my league anyway.~ _

Upon reaching his destination, Hunk opened the closet panel and eyed the large stacks of towels within. He grabbed for a stack of fluffy blue ones, then turned to jog back to Allura... only to be stopped in place by the hand that came down hard upon his brawny shoulder.

He yelped in surprise, and clutched the towels as he whirled around to meet the amused gaze of his team leader. "Keith! You tryin' to give me a freakin' heart attack?"

"Hey, you were concentrating so hard, I think a herd of elephants could've snuck up and surprised you!" Keith's dark brown eyes held laughter as Hunk gave him a sheepish smile. "I'll assume you're not stealing those towels. What's up?"

Hunk's chest swelled with importance as he drew himself up to his full height."For your information, Chief, the comms aren't workin', and Nanny asked me to keep an eye on the Princess while she's in a meetin' with Coran."

Keith raised his eyebrows. This was an unexpected and unprecedented event. Could it mean Nanny was relaxing her ideals of propriety at last?

No, probably not. More likely she had been running behind and didn't see the amiable Hunk as posing a serious threat to Allura's virtue. "So you already know about the comms. Where is the Princess now?"

Hunk waved a hand towards the bathing chamber, and then grabbed the towels again as the gesture almost overbalanced the stack. "She's gettin' ready for a shower. She forgot her towels, and I didn't think she should be prancin' around the halls in her robe, so I-" his voice trailed off at seeing his Captain's lips twitch. "What's so funny?"

"Absolutely nothing. I was going to ask you to go down and take a look at the comm systems, but since you've been pressed into service as Royal Cabana Boy, I'll find someone else-"

"I'm _guardin' _her, not waitin' on her!" The Yellow Lion pilot insisted, trying to maintain his dignity as the scent of lavender wafted from the pile of girly looking towels. "I'd like to help ya out Boss, but I'm not going to bail out on the Princess! Duty comes first, ya know."

Keith grinned. "You won't have to 'bail out' on her. I'll relieve you at your post if you'll head down right away to Castle Control." Turning more serious, he added, "we need you to run a very thorough diagnostic. Those comms need to be working for security purposes more than anything and you know them better than anyone."

"I'm on it, Chief!" Hunk responded. "Er...what should I do with these?"

"I'll take 'em."

As the pile of towels was transferred over, Keith noticed that a white swatch of material had been left hanging out of his teammate's vest. Instead of handing it over, Hunk quickly stuffed the small cloth back in his vest pocket as he pivoted sharply and strode away toward Castle Control.

Keith turned and headed for the bathroom, wondering idly why such a delicate looking piece of material was being carried by the team handyman. Not that it really mattered... and it was none of his business, anyway. He had a bigger concern to attend to at the moment.

A few corridors away, Hunk finally slowed his stride and reflected on his narrow escape. After a few moments, he realized with dismay that he probably should have gone and told the Princess that Keith was taking over for him. Although, it really shouldn't make any difference to her who was guarding her as long as she knew and trusted them, he consoled himself. Princess would understand the urgency of the situation. Keith was polite, discreet and resourceful, and he'd handle anything she might need the right way. He was the Captain, after all.

Reassured that he had not deserted his post, Hunk smiled. As resourceful as Keith was, there was one thing that he couldn't do that Hunk could.

Fixing Allura's torn nightgown was his mission. All he needed was to find a hiding place for the nightie until he had the chance to sit down and work on it; a secret place, concealed from all prying eyes.

* * *

As Hunk vanished around the bend, Keith relaxed his back against the wall and patiently waited for the Princess to finish her shower.

The sweet voice humming an unfamiliar song over the gushing water made him smile. It was good to hear Allura sounding so happy and carefree. She deserved a permanent break from the stress and heartache she had lived with for so long, but he was glad that at least he had been the person responsible for giving her one today. Even though the burdens of her office had eased in the last couple of months, she still had plenty to be concerned about when it came to taking care of her people.

She had gotten very good at hiding her worries, though. The only real tension and stress he could remember her displaying lately was in regards to the altercation with Lance in judo class.

Keith gnawed his lip thoughtfully, recalling the mortified look on Allura's face as she had run away from his questioning. When he had cornered the Red Lion pilot in the locker room about her unusual roughness in practice, Lance had blown it off, saying that it was nothing, that he had taunted her about throwing like a girl and that Allura was only paying him back for the gibe.

The story sounded plausible, until the next day when Lance had shown up for an early morning workout with a spring in his step and a bright smile pasted on his face. Highly suspicious of his friend's cheerful demeanor at such an ungodly hour, The Captain had promptly inquired as to what his second in command was doing there. Lance had shrugged off the question, but his suspicions had intensified even more when he noticed that for the rest of the workout Lance kept glancing at the plants in the corner, as if expecting to see someone skulking behind them.

The topper had been when Allura failed to appear at team breakfast, and when she had rushed off after practice later that day with barely a word to anyone. Lance had stared after her, the his expression one of mingled frustration and regret - a look that said he cared very deeply about what Allura thought of him, whether he would admit to anyone or not.

_~He may not act like it, but I know damn well __Lance would break every rule in the handbook for her.~_

Keith's brows drew together. Was Allura hiding from them because she was interested in Lance and didn't want to get him in trouble by showing it? It would be very much like her to sacrifice personal happiness to spare a friend from being hurt...

Something twisted in his gut at the thought of Allura crushing on his best friend, and twisted again at the idea of Lance seeing her as a woman.

A woman he wanted for himself.

A woman who was completely alone at the moment.

_~No one knows I'm here. Allura is naked_.~

He closed his eyes, but it was no use. A picture was already forming in his mind, flickering to life on the inside of his eyelids like some artsy but intensely erotic foreign film; a softly glowing image of water darkening golden hair, and coursing down a lovely upturned face, full breasts and flat stomach to finally trail in rivulets down long, sleek legs.

In the past two years he had clamped a lid down on his sexual urges, sublimating them into the activities associated with war. Now that outlet was gone, and there was nothing to distract him but the image of her extravagant mass of golden hair wrapped around her nude body. God, how badly he wanted to run his hands through that silky mane. He wanted to feel her mouth under his as he parted her thighs and buried himself to the hilt in her warmth. He wanted it so much he reached out for it with his mind, feeling the rush of excitement as he opened the closed door and reached out for contact...

A strange noise intruded. He blinked, realizing that the portal to the shower room really _was _sliding open, which sent his thoughts scattering in a flash. He jumped to attention, shocked at the realization that he had been so lost in his fantasy that he hadn't even noticed when the water had stopped running.

A bare arm extended from around the corner, flailing aimlessly in the air to attract attention as a cheerful voice drifted to his burning ears.

"Hunk, would you please hand me the towels?"

A whiff of steam carrying light fragrance wafted out into the corridor. Keith inhaled appreciatively as the scent of lavender and plum blossoms encircled him, even though his common sense shrieked at him to ignore, ignore, ignore, that nothing but carnal sin could come of knowing she smelled that way right after a shower.

Flustered, he completely forgot to inform the Princess of the change in her guard as he silently set the pile of towels upon her arm.

After a chipper sounding 'thank you', the towels and arm vanished into the recess and the door closed with a thud. The Captain tried to close a mental door just as firmly. People trusted him to do the right thing. He was here to do a job, and do it to the best of his ability.

He gave another start when the door flew open once more, and the Princess stepped out into the hallway, her golden head still averted as she finished the task of tying the sash of the white robe she now wore. The garment was thin, silky and slightly damp, making it most obvious the Princess had nothing on beneath it. It clung to the curves of her figure. His eyes glazed over as he noticed the pink tint of healthy flesh glowing through the semi-transparent material.

Allura glanced up, and Keith found himself staring into very wide and guileless blue eyes. His own bemused gaze ran over her plastered down hair and her face - still breathtakingly lovely without makeup - before fixing upon a small bead of water on her graceful neck. His eyes followed it in fascination as it coasted down to the hollow of her collarbone before disappearing down into the valley between incredible breasts.

Feeling his body respond to the sight, he jerked his gaze up to the vent slats in the ceiling above his head and began to count them to regain focus and control. What the heck did he think he was doing, ogling the Princess so openly? _Dammit, this is the worst! I need to get out of here! _

But his traitorous legs refused to cooperate with his thoughts, and so he stood as still as a statue while his blood pumped thick and hot in his veins.

Mercifully, the object of his desire had unfrozen and and jumped back inside the bathroom. Peering at him from around the doorjamb, she asked in a small voice, "Is everything all right? Where's Hunk?"

The prosaic questions restored a bit of his composure. "I had to relieve him so he could go help Pidge fix the upload to the systems. I'll stay with you until Nanny gets back." Somehow he managed to sound calm, even though his senses were swimming in her scent. "Sorry that I didn't tell you it was me out here instead of him."

"Oh, that's all right." Allura said, slowly emerging from the bathroom, a basket of cosmetics in her hands. "I probably wouldn't have heard you over the water anyway."

Now he could see that she had parted and arranged her hair so that it draped in two long ropes over either shoulder; the coils followed her curves, defining them in a delightful way, while hiding any evidence of perkiness-

_Do not go there! Off limits! _Keith told himself fiercely. He forced himself to focus on a freshly scrubbed face, the lovely pink that had bloomed in fair cheeks ...and then rediscovered temptation as he looked into the shining depths of eyes that held sweet but obvious awareness.

As surely as if she had shouted it aloud, that look said that what he was trying so hard to hide was very mutual.

Her eyes briefly dropped to his lips, then lifted. When their gazes connected, the heat in the impact made his breath catch in his throat and sent a rushing feeling from his head to his loins. The door was opening, and he suddenly didn't care about shutting it. Nothing mattered except that Allura was finally looking at him as if he were the only man who could make her happy.

He held her gaze. Her eyes were warm and unguarded, and held an unspoken promise. Her lips parted slightly, a subtle invitation, and the Black Lion pilot felt himself beckoned by their innocent allure.

Ever so slowly he bent forward, bringing his mouth to within a few inches of heaven. A current stirred and moved between them like a sentient being. Their gazes remained locked, and he noticed her eyes were now sparkling with challenge. Was she daring him to kiss her?Her head tipped back to a more accommodating angle, and he could hear her breathing grow shallow.

No, it wasn't a dare. It wasn't a command, either.

She was _asking_.

He hesitated, drawing out the moment of anticipation as his fevered mind considered the repercussions of kissing Allura. God knew how much he wanted to do it. He had wanted it ever since he'd arrived on the planet and had seen her standing at the top of that broken staircase...

_It's all right. You can touch me. _A voice whispered, deep in his mind.

Brown eyes widened, and then closed tightly. He wanted to give in, to let her in, but every survival instinct he possessed was telling him to refuse, instincts that had never failed him before...

_I can't. I'm so sorry._

This wasn't the time or place for a first kiss, and it was the wrong thing to do given the circumstances. He and the Princess were standing close together in a place where anyone could come along and see them. She was barely clothed; if they were seen like this, rumors of a tawdry liaison would soon be flying about the castle, which would probably result in her being barred from spending any time with the team outside of lion practice.

He couldn't do that to her. Blue Lion meant too much to her, and he had made a vow to protect her from being hurt in any way. It was a promise he intended to keep, even if it meant pushing her out of his reach.

Mind made up, his eyes opened, and he regarded her with what he hoped was a dispassionate stare. "You better get going, Princess," he stated tersely, deliberately breaking the spell between them by stepping back to let her pass. "There's a draft. You don't want to catch cold."

She blinked. Disappointment and confusion flickered in her eyes, but her expression soon turned to chagrin as his refusal of her silent offer struck home. "N-No, I don't." She finally stammered, her face turning from pink to a deep crimson. "I...I'm sorry to have kept you waiting."

Putting her head down, she scurried past him in a manner reminiscent of her beloved Space Mice. Hating himself more by the second, Keith watched her retreating figure with hungry eyes. Despite his good intentions, he still couldn't help allowing himself the guilty pleasure of enjoying the view she presented._God help me,_ _I'm no better than Lotor. We're poster boys__ for obsession._

Her robe was clinging damply to her backside, and the moisture from her skin had made the white fabric practically transparent. As a result, he now had a delightfully full -fledged view of her succulent royal tush as it flexed and swayed to and fro. He forced himself to turn away and for the few seconds he figured it would take her to get to the door's control panel.

When he looked back, she'd turned sideways and was punching in the code. His exhalation of relief as it opened changed to a gulp at the look the Princess directed at him as she stopped in the doorway to her room.

Her attempt at a smile squeezed his heart, as did the dismissal in her voice. "Thanks for staying with me, Captain. Nanny will be back soon, and I have lessons with Coran, so I'd like for you to go and enjoy your day."

He took a half step forward. "Allura, wait-"

He told himself it was just as well that his protest was lost in the closing of the door, and then that it was his duty to make sure that the room's locking mechanism was functional. When he reached the door panel, he ascertained that the lock was activated, then leaned his forehead against the hard, cold metal of the door.

_~If this was just about how she looks, I could deal. The problem is that I want all of her, all for myself.~_

No matter how hard he stomped down that awareness, a mere glance from her could bring it rushing to the forefront. And now things had just gotten much worse. It was clear that she was as strongly aware of the primal link between them as he did was, but had chosen not to acknowledge or pursue it, probably because she knew as well as he did what an affair would cost them in terms of his career and her political standing.

That thought should have come as a relief. After all, the Princess of Arus wouldn't need a protector forever; soon she would be forced to show an active interest in looking for a husband of royal birth that could give the kingdom a suitable heir. Once she started accepting the invitations of prospective suitors instead of turning them away, it would mean his days as her champion were numbered; he had known that ever since the day Coran and Nanny had first shown the team Allura's coronation finery.

Clenching his fists, Keith let out a growl of anger and frustration. The very idea of being in her honor guard and handing her over to some pampered, self serving, undeserving prince had been appalling to him then, and was ten times more now. Even though he wasn't allowed to have her, he'd be damned if he'd give her up to someone she didn't love...

For the sake of his future and his sanity, he needed to find a resolution to this dilemma without hurting Allura.

_TBC_


	4. Ch 3: Encounters of the Unexpected Kind

**Bonds of Love**

**By Lynne (aka KittyLynne)**

_Disclaimer:__ Voltron and its characters are the property of World Events Productions. I am not writing this story for profit. The original characters, prose and plots created for this fiction are my creative property and should not be reproduced in any form without my written permission_.

**Chapter Three** – **Encounters of the** **Unexpected Kind **

Allura stood in her chambers and smoothed down the skirt of the gown Nanny had chosen.

All of her excitement over wearing something new had been tempered by thoughts of the reasons for her behavior with Keith in the hallway. What had possessed her to provoke him? Why had she pushed so hard for a reaction when the barrier he had erected between them was firmly in place? Why was it so important to know that he saw her a woman?

So many questions…and all were answered when she thought of the scorching perusal that had made her knees tremble and her heart pound. In those few precious, unforgettable moments she had sensed the deep passion burning inside Keith, felt it hanging heavy in the air, seen it reflected in his coal dark eyes.

It had thrilled her to the core of her being, and she had responded instinctively, only to have the door to his thoughts slammed in her face. His wariness was a palpable thing, a tangible wall between them. She had felt like a silly little girl being reprimanded for overstepping her boundaries as she had scurried back to her room, a state of being created by his rejection.

Had he retreated because she had given her emerging feelings for him away? But what was wrong with that? Why couldn't she show it by inviting him to hold her like any other male would?

What was wrong with him that he couldn't?

In spite of her wondering, there was one thing that she knew for sure; the wall he'd erected between them was far from impenetrable, and the short time in which their minds had held communion had shown her the possibilities in their future.

The thought spurred her into action, and she moved across the room to her vanity. Seating herself on the cushioned stool, she picked up a comb and began to tidy her hair, focusing all her determination on making herself look her best.

She'd never held back before, and she didn't intend to start now.

* * *

Keith refused to abandon his post, even though he knew he'd been gently dismissed. Refused, even though Allura was barricaded behind a heavily enforced titanium door, which also blocked him from committing any of the many indiscretions Nanny was so fond of pointing out.

Yes, he was being overcautious, but caution wasn't unwarranted when considering how many times the enemy forces of Doom had infiltrated this castle in the past. Though the evil regime had been soundly defeated, one couldn't take anything for granted. Lotor's whereabouts were still unaccounted for, so an abundance of caution was in order. It was also the reason why he had requested and gotten access to the override codes for all the locking mechanisms in this sector.

Never had he thought he'd be this tempted to use them for personal gain.

It was a dangerous and intriguing thought that a few moments ago the Princess wouldn't have objected if he had invited himself into her domain. He was as sure of that as he was sure about her lack of hesitancy in bending the rules governing royal deportment. She'd always bucked conventional wisdom, whether it had been in simply hanging out with 'the guys', in stealing a lion and learning to fly it… or flying to Planet Balto to help her friends in defiance of the wishes of her custodians.

There was no denying that her compassion, her broad streak of independence, her rule-flouting ways and her absolute determination in doing what she thought was best for everyone attracted him as a man just as much as they exasperated him as her commanding officer.

Time and time again, she had chosen her humanity over her status as a Princess. The foundation for what had happened out in the corridor had been established when he'd sworn fealty to her upon their first meeting. Since then, their connection had deepened and strengthened. It had overcome time, distance, grief and space…and had brought him to the point where it made him want to throw caution to the wind and say 'to hell with the rules' himself.

But he hadn't. The perfect opportunity to make his feelings known had just presented itself…and yet he let it-and the Princess- walk away.

Why? Why was his damn sense of duty so much more important, and why did it have to exclude what he felt for the most remarkable woman he'd ever met?

* * *

Lance whistled a cheerful tune as he traversed the maze of castle corridors. From time to time, the whistling ceased as he broke into a mischievous grin.

Finding out from Hunk that Keith was standing guard duty for Allura had prompted him to waste no time in heading for the Royal quarters to check out the situation. There was a lot of ammunition to be found in any situation involving Keith, the Princess and a shower. This particular bombshell was just lying there, smoldering and rife with the possibility of someone finding it and being able to fire it off.

Naturally, he intended to be that somebody.

He turned the corner and came to an abrupt halt as he saw his friend standing in front of the door to Allura's chambers. By all appearances, Keith was either hoping he could melt it with his stare, or contemplating kicking the thing down. The Captain remained inexplicably oblivious to his presence. Puzzled and a bit wary, Lance went into stealth mode, moving on silent feet until he was directly behind his target and leaned forward to speak quietly into his ear.

"Turn down the eye beams or you'll set off the smoke alarms."

As soon as the words left his mouth, the Red Lion pilot made a quiet lunge to one side, in anticipation of the swift kickboxing maneuver that usually felled him whenever Keith got _really _pissed off.

Nothing happened.

Lance frowned. Unbelievable to see that Keith was so clearly out of it, and this was a case where subtlety wasn't going to get a reaction. Drawing in a breath, the Red Lion pilot prepared to yell a greeting that would have woken the dead…only to expel it in a loud curse as he was slammed against the corridor wall.

Winded and shocked, he stared down at the steely forearm shoved against his collarbone and throat, the pressure of which wasn't enough to cut off his air supply, but plenty hard enough to make things uncomfortable.

"You're still too gullible, Hartwell. And you still haven't learned _not_ to sneak up on me."

Lance managed a croaked affirmation, and then scrambled for balance as he was suddenly released. Shooting a malevolent look at his commander, he straightened his leather jacket and the collar of his turtleneck, while resisting the urge to rub his throat as he did so. A dozen blistering comments were dancing on the tip of his tongue, bit it was best not to verbalize them until he regained his composure.

Keith folded his arms. "Lulling the target into a false sense of security is a textbook feint, plus you left yourself wide open for retaliation. What gives?"

Lance glared at his friend, severely tempted to punctuate the glare with a raised middle finger. But the deep vein of respect he had for his friend as a commanding officer wouldn't allow the gesture, even though he knew he could probably get away with it as a friend when off duty. "Not to worry, Mon Capitan, I do learn from my mistakes. I guarantee next time you won't know it's coming."

"I'll believe it when it happens." Keith said with a smirk. "Everything going okay down in Ops?"

"They found the problem and they're working on it, that's all that I've heard-"

The sound of an opening door and the greeting of their Princess precluded the rest of the report. The two pilots unconsciously straightened their postures as they turned to the woman who stepped through the open portal, and their eyes widened at the sight of her.

She was adorned in a brand new gown of periwinkle blue that was striking in its utter simplicity. Long sleeved and snugly fitted to the toned curves of her torso, it was bound at her hips with a darker blue sash that had a gold lion's head embroidered on the front, and two full lions on the ends that formed a point at bottom of the dress. Her circlet of office rested on golden hair that had been braided into one thick rope draped over one shoulder and which dangled almost to her waist. A simple gold chain holding a cross inset with sapphires rested just below the hollow of her collarbone.

_She's dazzling. _Lance thought with reverence, feeling his body reacting in an all too familiar way. A long, low wolf whistle escaped his pursed lips, a heartfelt- if cheekily improper - tribute to his friend's ethereal beauty. He'd spent enough time coaching Allura about Earth customs to know she'd understand that he was telling her without words how much her appearance pleased him...but if she had forgotten that fact, the blatant admiration in his look would suffice.

Her smile said that she did understand, was happy with his reaction but was feeling a bit shy.

"So what do you think, Keith?" He prompted, turning to eye the man standing at his side. "Great dress, huh?"

The Captain's smile was fixed and polite as his gaze remained on Allura's face. "I agree. You look very nice, Princess. The color suits you."

She thanked him, her voice serene, but watching her color fade and her eyes losing their sparkle increased Lance's irritation with his friend. Anyone with a lick of sensitivity could see that the cool and banal response had hurt her.

_'You look very nice'? Is he really that clueless? What the hell is his problem?_

"Would you gentlemen please excuse me a moment? I need to go get the texts for my studies."

The Red Lion pilot inhaled swiftly and then exhaled in silent admiration as the Princess turned and reentered her room. The back of her was just as delectable looking as the front. Graceful, classy and elegant; the woman was a living work of art.

He looked askance at Keith, wondering for the hundredth time how his leader could maintain discipline when standing this close to the most incredible face and body in the galaxy, then raised his eyebrows in surprise.

With the Princess having turned her back to him, Mr. Impassive was anything but, totally checking out everything below her neck. The color in high cheekbones and the intensity in dark brown eyes spoke volumes. Such a glaring crack in his friend's calm façade was definitely not true to type, and warranted some serious pondering.

Shoving his hands into his pockets, Lance felt his right hand encounter a small rectangular object he had stowed there for safekeeping. A slow, wicked grin spread across his face as he pulled out the miniscule surveillance camera.

Without looking and with the ease of long use, he tapped the automatic setting button, then quickly raised the camera to his eye, centered the subject, and pushed the button.

A succession of pops and flashes commenced, leaving Keith stunned and blinking.

"Gotcha." Lance said.

Keith was now looking like he would like nothing better than to cuss him out, but with the Princess within earshot, he refrained. Lance smirked at him, then turned the camera on his next subject, who had located her notebooks and was now standing in the doorway, wondering aloud what the commotion was about.

The flash went off perfectly, and Allura was the one blinking now as Lance grinned.

"Sorry, but I couldn't waste a great opportunity," he told her warmly. "You really look fantastic, Princess!"

Her smile said that all was forgiven. "Thank you, Lance. I'm glad you think so." Her tone and pointed glance at Keith seemed to add_, I'm glad that someone can appreciate my effort!_

At seeing the look that Keith directed at him, Lance decided it was best to move things along. "So what are you going to do after her lessons today, Princess? " He darted another glance at his Captain, who had a distinctly dangerous look in his eyes. "You don't have any official engagements, right?

"That's right!" She responded, quickly brightening. "How about you two? Did you want to-"

She stopped, wincing as the loud screech of feedback from a nearby speaker drowned out her voice. After a few bursts of static, a cultured, well-modulated voice drifted from the panel situated on the wall just behind her. "This is Castle Control to Princess Allura! Allura, can you hear me? If so, please respond."

"It seems that the circuit boards are fixed." Keith stated dryly.

Looking rueful, Allura swept over to the panel to press a switch. "Yes, I'm here, Coran."

"Very good, I'll be awaiting your arrival in the main floor library for our study session. Over and out."

Allura wore a resigned expression as she turned back to her friends.

"Tough break, Princess." Lance offered.

Keith said nothing, but his eyes held regret.

"Well, at least I'll have some free time in late afternoon to look forward to," she said glumly.

_This sucks. I wish the systems could have stayed down a while longer. _Lance thought with a rush of sympathy. "Keep your chin up, Princess. Things have a way of working out." Turning to Keith, he added, "and I have to say it's good to see you getting out of command mode, Keith. Have fun on your trip. "

Allura's blue gaze was questioning as it turned to the Black Lion pilot, who looked uncomfortable. "Trip?"

"It's just for the afternoon." He said, by way of explanation. "I'm doing a favor for Coran."

"Lucky you. " Lance said blandly. "As for me, I'll be hanging out here. Princess, I'll be seeing _you_ later."

With a wink, he sauntered away under the watchful glare of his commander.

* * *

"If you don't mind me asking, where is Coran sending you?" Allura asked, after Keith had taken her books and they started walking to her appointed destination.

"Out to the jungle settlement in Althene. They needed some special scientific equipment and some other supplies. It's quicker to fly them in, given the remoteness of the area."

"Oh, I'm so glad you're getting to go there!"

He looked at her, quirking an eyebrow. "Why is that, Princess?"

"Well it is the birthplace of our civilization for one thing- but it's also because it's beautiful there!" She enthused."By some miracle, it's remained unspoiled and unscarred by the all the evils Doom inflicted on this planet." Her voice grew softer as she added, "I can't think of a better place for a getaway, even if it's only for a day. In fact, Mother and Father used to do that quite often. Althene was a place that was very special to them..."

"It was special?" Keith prodded gently as she subsided into reflective silence.

"Yes. It was a sanctuary, somewhere that allowed them to break out of the bubble of royalty. They could mingle with everyday people and be themselves, take care of themselves and each other." Allura replied. "When I was old enough to appreciate it they brought me there too, but Mother died soon after my first visit." The blue of her eyes deepened with emotion. "I always wanted to go back, but we were at war, and I had my duties as an heir. And then Father was killed…and I've never returned."

Her soft sigh was like a fist that squeezed his heart. The recollection of her standing in her parents' bedroom came vividly to his mind, the day they'd saved the tapestry and a few other sentimental keepsakes from being destroyed in a surprise attack by Doom. She'd been so happy they'd rescued those precious memories…

"Would you like me to find the retreat and bring back a memento for you, Princess?" He asked on impulse.

"Oh, would you?" She exclaimed, before her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh, what am I saying? I don't want to impose on you like that! It's your free time!"

"Which means I decide what I want to do with it." He agreed.

"But you told Lance-"

"It's not an imposition." He said, smoothly cutting off her protest. "I'd like to check out the place for you."

There was definite satisfaction in seeing her eyes go wide and a blush creep across her cheeks.

"I…I don't know what to say." She murmured, not quite returning his gaze.

"How about 'thank you'?" He suggested.

She smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I don't suppose you happen to remember the coordinates?"

She grimaced at the question. "I'm afraid I don't… but I'm certain any of the elders in the settlement can tell you where to find it."

He nodded. "I'll ask."

"A memento will be nice to have." She said. There was a few heartbeats' pause, and then she continued in a voice so soft he had to duck his head closer to hear her. "But all I really need…I mean, it would be enough just to know…if…if everything is still …intact."

* * *

Keith slowed to a stop, and Allura turned to him in surprise as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's still there." He said. "I'm sure they've been watching over it."

Silence fell as their gazes held.

It was a feeling unlike any other, thought Allura, to feel this connected with another human being.

Her father's spirit had shown her whenever Arus's need was greatest, that even death couldn't sever the bonds of love. Forming Voltron was a bond in itself, five people acting as one. The unity she felt with her people was just as strong and unbreakable, born of the fierce desire to protect, as a mother lion would protect her cubs.

Her connection with Coran and Nanny had given her a sense of strong family ties. It was a bond that endured even when she'd been most at odds with their attempts to guide her to the paths that they felt were the right ones for a Princess of Arus to take.

This connection she had with Keith was different than any others, more compelling than anything she'd ever felt. It had first manifested when they'd been in battle, but always disappeared when they were on the ground. He'd pulled back into his unreadable shell and she had retreated out of a sense of self-preservation. It'd taken so long to gain his trust after she'd taken over Blue Lion, and she didn't want to do anything that would blow that trust, like demanding access to his thoughts before he was willing.

But now, a newfound awareness had unfurled and was circling around them. When his eyes grew as dark as obsidian, she knew he felt it too. The air around them was laden with anticipation.

When his lips parted, she felt certain he was about to reveal something of life changing importance, but the moment was lost in the intrusion of an authoritative voice...

"Princess, Captain Keith- you've made excellent time!"

Coran had appeared at the door to the library without either of them noticing.

Allura could only blink at him dazedly, as if she'd been yanked from a trance.

Keith removed his hand from the Princess and calmly greeted the older man, who gave them both a sharply assessing look even as he smiled and beckoned them inside.

* * *

The library was a vaulted, spacious room filled with books and natural light. A large table flanked by two straight-back chairs stood at the ready, an array of study materials already sitting on its highly polished surface.

With the Princess trailing just behind him, Keith walked over and set the textbooks he carried next down next to a leather bound edition of a playwright that was shockingly familiar to him_._

He turned to look at her. "The plays of William Shakespeare?"

She nodded shyly. "I enjoy Terran classical literature. Have you read any Shakespeare, Keith?"

"I read _Romeo and Juliet_ when I was a first year cadet at the academy."

She beamed. "That's wonderful! I've just finished _Romeo and Juliet!_"

"It was required reading, so I wasn't all that enthused about it at the time." He admitted. "But I actually ended up liking it…once the instructor gave us a cheat sheet that explained the more obscure references."

Allura nodded solemnly. "Old English is very interesting and entertaining to read once you understand the meanings of certain things."

Her tone was that of a scholar, but her eyes held the shine of laughter. Keith's lips twitched. Evidently, the Princess was very much aware of the bawdier aspects of Shakespearean dialogue.

"So, from what you've read so far, which character do you think stands out?" He asked, hoping to divert her from a politically incorrect topic.

She pondered a moment. "I'd have to say Mercutio in _Romeo and Juliet_."

The choice surprised him. "A supporting character?"

"But he makes such a strong impression! And he has some of the most memorable lines, including that wonderful Queen Mab soliloquy! He doesn't suffer fools gladly, he's funny and witty." She paused in ticking off the points, and then added, " and in temperament, he reminds me a _lot _of Lance."

At that, Keith broke into a grin. "Yeah, I have to agree. And Juliet's nurse is-" He stopped, uncertain of his boundaries.

"Of course! The Nurse is Nanny!" Allura declared, laughing at his guilty look.

From somewhere behind them, Coran cleared his throat.

"I thank you once again for escorting Allura to her lessons, Captain." He said, as they turned to him. "Shall we begin, Your Highness?"

Realizing that he'd been politely but firmly dismissed, Keith bent his dark head in acknowledgement and bowed, first to the Princess, and then to her advisor, with courtly, faultless technique. With formalities having been observed, he turned and strode away without looking back at Allura.

He had come so close to spilling his guts to her about everything, but Coran's presence reminded him that he was not in a position to confide in her.

A sweet voice calling, "See you later Keith! Fly safe," brought him to an abrupt halt. He turned quickly, but not in time to answer. The library doors were already closing behind his golden-haired muse, shutting her away from the promise of a summer's day.

* * *

Allura sighed and closed the embossed cover of her textbook with a muffled 'whump'.

The library she usually considered a haven and place of unfettered interest with shelves upon shelves of books had taken on the aspect of a literary cage. Lifting her weary gaze to the skylight windows that had been opened for the benefit of extra light during her studies, she stared longingly out at the lone fluffy cloud that teasingly lingered, drifting along in a calm sea of blue.

How she wished she were free to fly in her Lion, chasing after that rascally puff of vapor. The day outside looked to be filled with the warmth, scents and sounds of summer, things that she could only imagine as the reinforced windows let in naught but the sunlight.

Arusian history was the subject of the moment; she suspected Coran had tried to help her focus by selecting a subject of immense interest for her, but it was little compensation for being locked away when everyone else was allowed to play.

There were many stories involving the Lion Warriors, a legendary race of people thought to have given their very souls to the five Lion Spirits in order to help them live an eternal life protecting Arus. The mystical and proud culture had seemed to vanish without a trace after King Alfor's death, much as the lions of Voltron once had. Nevertheless, it had always been an accepted fact that when the Lion brethren were needed most, they would be reborn and rise once again to defend Arus.

Normally she would have been enthralled about learning as much as she could about such an honorable and romantic part of her heritage, but the vision of soulful brown eyes kept rising before her instead, disrupting her desire to keep reading and learn more.

Giving in to a wandering whim, she dreamily pictured their dark haired owner as a noble Lion Warrior, battling for his people and his one true love...

* * *

The Royal Advisor frowned as he watched his pupil. Allura was a very disciplined, most attentive child, full of intellectual curiosity. Seeing her becoming lost in a daydream was not a state of affairs to which he was accustomed.

If one could judge by the way she'd been looking at Captain Powell, that young man was the cause of this breakdown of discipline, and most likely, the restlessness and discontent he'd been sensing from Allura.

_Like Juliet, she's no longer a child to the ways of the world._

"Allura."

She gave a guilty start. "Y-yes, Coran?"

"I must point out that you've been woolgathering for quite a while." He said with mild reproach. "You have three more chapters to read after that one."

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry."

With a loud sigh, the Princess reopened her book to the page she had been staring at for the last twenty minutes, wearing a look of frowning concentration that didn't fool Coran for a minute. Her mind obviously wasn't going to stay on her studies today.

Most likely, it would be preoccupied with a certain Black Lion pilot.

Coran gently closed the book he'd been perusing and studied his charge more closely.

He had been the Princess' tutor since she could speak in sentences, and an advisor, guardian and protector for nigh onto eight years. The unique brand of closeness forged between him and the young Royal orphan had enabled him to start thinking of Allura as a surrogate daughter. Over the years, even the word 'Princess' had become more of a fatherly pet name than a title.

As such, she had given him more than a few gray hairs. But those were merely stray moments amongst the numerous times he'd been filled with paternalistic pride.

Allura would make a wonderful Queen. She was admired and loved by her people, whom she had defended with the Blue Lion at great risk to herself. Death, destruction and hard decisions had fallen on her young shoulders and she had handled it all with grace, unshakeable persistence and a stoic resolution that went far beyond her years. She was an inspired leader of unlimited potential, one with an intuition and a purity of spirit that served her well.

Until now, one thing had been missing from her life. Or should that be...a someone?

Stroking his full mustache, Coran smiled. He'd forgotten what it was to be young. A budding romance had been residing right under his nose and he had utterly failed to notice its passionate scent.

It would be a terrible thing to crush that bud before it becomes a flower, he thought, coming to an abrupt decision.

"Princess, a word please?"

She raised her head. "Yes?"

"It was not my intention to punish you with these lessons today. I thought it was a good chance to catch up, as you have had an extraordinarily large break in the last few weeks what with the Alliance meetings and treaty gatherings."

"It's all right. I understand." Allura murmured.

She began to go back to her book, but looked up again as her guardian continued speaking.

"I have always expected your best effort in the performance of your duties, and you've never failed to give me just that. I'm exceedingly proud of you. You've done well."

She graced him with her lovely smile, the first genuine one he'd seen since Keith had left the library. "Thank you, Coran, that makes me happy. But the reason I've done well is because I've had such an excellent teacher."

Unsettled and touched by the unexpected compliment, he cleared his throat and tried not to look too pleased. ""I...well...thank you, Allura. Be that as it may, I have also come to realize that constantly putting forth the kind of effort can be a drain on one's psyche. I have sensed…that you may be in need a bit of a break."

She shook her head. "No, I'll be fine. I've got to make up for what I've missed."

"That isn't as much as you think; I made sure we were ahead of lesson plans when we broke for the conference." Coran admitted. "One more day will make little impact on your studies, and might serve to refresh your mind. Simply finish reading the chapter assignment on the Lion Warriors, then you may go and spend the rest of the day as you see fit."

She was staring at him as if he had gone mad. His mustache twitched with his effort to repress a chuckle.

"I suggest that you apply yourself to your task, Allura. Time is wasting."

"But…but… Nanny? What will she say?"

"Nanny shall be my concern, not yours."

It was the little things that seemed to mean the most, Coran thought a few minutes later, while watching his beaming royal charge eagerly gathering up her study materials. Seeing her girlish excitement and the roses blooming in her cheeks lightened the burdens placed on his heart.

He had been right to do this. For Allura, a day off from official duties was a rare and very precious gift, one that he highly suspected that she would use in seeking out the good Captain's companionship. Although whether the young man would allow it was quite another matter. Keith had always been careful to maintain every appearance of propriety in every situation involving the Princess, no matter how official or informal the setting.

It was hard to fathom how the young man did it, Coran mused, considering the highly charged manifestation of his aura whenever he and Allura were together. He had incredible discipline and control, considering the magnitude of his feelings for Allura. Whatever the cost to himself, Keith would always do what he felt was right for the Princess of Arus.

It was an admirable but misguided point of view that he recognized all too well.

No one knew better than he that refusal and denial could cost one the most precious of gifts.

With that thought, Coran stared down at the pages of his book until memories of his beloved wife and child blurred the words of Robert Frost.

* * *

Back in his personal quarters, Keith felt he was almost set to go. Although still wearing his red flight suit he was taking a change of clothes for the jungle, and a rather thick tome on the legends of Arus that he'd borrowed from the castle library.

He had already decided that the first thing he would do after dropping the supplies off would be to investigate the whereabouts of King Alfor's compound. He had tried to tell himself that that mission was fueled solely by compassion for the Princess and curiosity about the place where she and her parents had spent their happier days, but he couldn't maintain the fallacy any longer.

Whatever the connection between them was, it sure as heck wasn't rooted in pity, or passive by nature.

It was strong, primal and elemental.

Passionate...

...and very, very sexual.

With renewed resolve, he began a second inventory to verify he had everything he needed along for the journey. The sooner he got away from the castle, the sooner he could get control over those types of thoughts.

He stood up, but his plan to make a quick exit were disrupted as the door to his room slid open and Pidge announced his presence. "Hey Chief! We fixed 'em!"

Keith had despaired of ever having any privacy long ago. Between his teammates popping in and claxons going off in the middle of the night, it had been hopeless. There was only one spot he had found where he could be completely alone and that was on top of the Black Lion Monument, and even those solitary moments were rare, he thought wryly. _I wonder if Allura feels this way? I have four people barging in on me, but she's got a whole planet! _

"Hey, did ya hear me? The castle communications systems are fixed!" Pidge sharpened his tone. Keith woolgathering? This was an odd occurrence.

"Good job." His leader replied absently, not really listening, and not really seeing the flight plan for Black Lion that he held in his hand.

"Thanks for the testimonial." Pidge grumbled, but then brightened as he noticed his Captain's gear. "Looks like you're off to do some hiking! Where're you headed?"

Keith answered with reluctance. He had hoped to avoid mention of his mission in case the nature-loving youth would ask to go with him. The Green Lion pilot was good company, but he'd wanted the quiet time and exploration that would help in driving troublesome thoughts from his head. And he rather liked it that he and Allura shared a secret that the other guys didn't know about.

"I got talked into flying equipment and supplies to some settlement out in the sticks." He said, feigning the air of one who would rather stay home. "Humid, mud, mosquitoes and the like. I don't suppose you'd-"

"No thanks!" Pidge retorted with a smirk. "You have fun with that, I'm going to help Hunk fix up those old hover crafts. He says they're gonna fly and look as good as new when we're done."

"Go work your magic then, I'll take care of the supply run."

"Thanks Cap."

Smiling and relieved to have dodged one bullet, Keith picked up his bag and turned to leave, only to find his escape route blocked by the pilot of Red Lion, who had just strolled into the room. Honestly, was the guy tailing him, or what?

"Wow, you haven't left yet?"

Keith rolled his eyes. "Obviously not, or you'd be talking to yourself."

"Afraid to leave if I'm not there to cover your rear?"

"I'll be out of here just as soon as you quit flapping your jaws."

Lance eyed him for a moment, and then threw down the gauntlet. "Well, have a good time, and don't worry about the Princess being alone."

"She won't be. She's got lessons with Coran."

"They've been canceled!" Lance informed him in the tone of one who knew everything that transpired inside the Castle. "The bird has flown the coop! Seems Coran has a heart after all, because he gave her the day off."

Keith gaped at him. The Royal Advisor was not known to ever have taken a day off, let alone to have given the Princess one. "Are you kidding me?"

"I ran into Allura coming out of the library, and she told me herself. She can't wait to get some fresh air."

Keith frowned. "I hope she realizes she needs an escort if she's planning an outing."

"That's not a problem if I'm available," Lance assured him. "I was thinking a horseback ride in the countryside, a little lunch, a swim in the lake, then a nice romantic walk to take in the sunset." He smiled and casually inspected the nails on one hand. "It'll be nice to see that bikini again."

Pidge jumped, startled by the sound of a flight bag hitting the floor. It was easy to see in Keith's darkening face that storm clouds were brewing. "Um, Lance, I think it's supposed to rain this afternoon. Maybe you should hang out in the lounge?" He asked tentatively.

"That won't be necessary either." Keith stated tersely. "It's your day off, Lance. You're relieved of Princess-sitting duty."

Lance turned his back to hide his smile of satisfaction as his Commander took the offered bait- hook, line, and sinker.

"I honestly don't mind, Keith." He protested smoothly. "Duty has no place in this offer. Sure, I'd make sure to take good care of her, but it's definitely a pleasure to be-"

Pidge interrupted. "Nice going, Motor Mouth, _now_ you're actually talking to yourself."

Lance whipped around. Sure enough, team leader Keith and his flight bag had disappeared.

"Well, how do you like that? Not even so much as 'by your leave'!" He said, with a chuckle. "He wasn't in that much of a hurry before I mentioned the Princess."

The Green Lion pilot crossed his arms and looked disgusted. "Why do you goad him like that? You know how seriously he takes his job of protector! Now he'll give up his own free time to baby-sit Allura when he could be relaxing."

Lance's smile was complacent. "There's no need for fretting, young grasshopper."

"Why shouldn't I? I'm going to be up to my elbows in hover craft parts while you get to hang with the Princess!"

"Pidge, my boy, green really is your color in more than one way. You have so much to learn about-"

Breaking off, Lance lunged to one side, adroitly avoiding the Green Lion pilot's attempt to tackle him. Pinning the youth's head in the crook of his bent arm, he rubbed the top of Pidge's head with his knuckles.

"Yow!" Pidge flailed, his head now being squeezed like an orange in a juicer. "Ow, ow, ow, alright! I give, dammit!"

"Wise decision." Lance said mildly, releasing his captive. "And watch your language."

Pidge glared, rubbed his mistreated cranium, and pushed his glasses back up his nose. " I thought you were going out with the Princess?" He tried hard to sound nonchalant. Even though he was excited about his previous plans, he wouldn't mind if the Princess asked him to spend the day with her.

"I was, but I think our Fearless Leader might have other plans for her." Lance replied cryptically. "And right now, I've got to develop some very important pictures instead. Wanna help?"

For the first time, Pidge saw that Lance was holding a small digital photo computer chip.

"What _kind_ of important pictures?" He asked suspiciously.

"Personal surveillance shoots I've been doing for the past couple weeks. If they turn out, they should prove to be very enlightening,"

"In what way?"

Lance shrugged. "Too hard to explain. You'd have to see them to understand."

"What's the subject matter?"

"The Princess, mostly. Got a couple of Keith too."

Pidge frowned. "Sounds like trouble to me. And anyway, I'd rather work on the hovercrafts."

"Fine, it's your loss. And I gotta get going."

With a cheery salute, Lance left the room. Pidge stared after him in vexation, torn between intense curiosity and keeping an alibi. There had been some very strange vibes going on between Lance and Keith that he couldn't comprehend, high IQ notwithstanding. And the Princess was involved too, either as a focus of an investigation or possibly, as a partner in crime.

Which meant Nanny would get wind of what was going on.

The thought made Pidge cringe.

Discretion was definitely the better part of valor, he decided, and headed straight to the mechanics room.

**To be continued!**

_Author's note:_

_It took a long time to get this chapter posted, because I had to work out a few things. I hope that it's enjoyable, and an improvement over my original 1998 draft. ^^( If anyone has read the original version, they might notice that I've combined chapters four and five into this revised chapter.)_

_My Fushigi Yuugi muses have reclaimed me...but I plan to keep going with Bonds Revisited as long as people are interested in reading it. ^__^*_


	5. Ch 4: Invitation to Adventure

Bonds of Love

By KittyLynne

Chapter Four- Invitation to Adventure

Allura keyed in the code for her private study. Once the door opened, she started to head for her favorite plush, pillow-strewn chaise lounge in the corner, but then she hesitated.

Her usual routine was to turn on some music, put her feet up and indulge in reading the romance novels that had been smuggled in by a reliable source under the unsuspecting nose of Nanny. At any other time, she'd be taking full advantage of that opportunity. But today was different.

Hard won comfort and solitude held no appeal for her right now. The prospect of spending the entire day devoid of companionship made this room more of a place for indulging in a sulk than a place to unwind. The wrap around chair next to the one large window seemed a better choice. If she couldn't be outside or flying with the team, at least she could feel the sun's warmth coming through the reinforced glass.

Allura dropped into the chair with an unprincesslike slouch and stared out into a clear blue sky that held no hint of rescue. She was a caged bird, longing to be free- an all too familiar feeling.

She had been very happy to run into Lance in the hallway outside the library (quite literally, as she had been in a hurry to leave Coran before his sanity returned). After extricating herself from his arms, she had shared the wonderful news of her free day with him. He had been pleased, and gallantly offered to escort her wherever she wished just as soon as he'd taken care of a small errand.

They'd arranged for him to contact her by text communicator when he had a plan. She decided that moving to her study would be better than waiting in the service corridor for Nanny to happen along. A more than reasonable amount of time had passed since that encounter, and her communicator had yet to go off. What was going on? For all of his blunt ways, Lance was a gentleman who kept his promises. He didn't have it in him to stand a woman up for no reason.

Something must have happened to delay him. Perhaps she should make sure everything was all right.

Allura went to pick up her communicator, then set it down with a sigh of disgust. What was she going to do, ask Lance where he was or what was taking so long? That sounded childish and needy. And telling him she was waiting and to hurry up sounded too much like a royal command.

Besides that, hadn't Nanny drummed it into her head that nice and proper young ladies should let the young men do the asking? And that any young man that was worthy of a nice young lady would always agree to a chaperone?

Was that where he was? Had Nanny waylaid him to arrange an escort?

The sudden vision of herself sitting with Lance in the royal carriage with the governess sandwiched between them and surrounded by a dozen dour-faced guards had Allura grabbing for her communicator with renewed determination. If anyone could escape the fetters of Royal propriety, it was Lance. She'd ascertain his position, and then they'd-

The chime signaling someone's presence out in the hall had Allura stifling a shriek. Her communicator dropped onto a nearby table with a clatter as she ran to the control panel and pressed the switch to open the door.

"Lance, thank Arus you're finally here!" She gushed, before the door had fully opened to reveal- not the distressed leather jacket of Lance- but a red and white uniformed chest.

Her smile faltered as she looked up.

"Oh hi, Keith. I thought you were Lance."

* * *

It had been a mere five minutes since Keith had left Lance talking to thin air. He'd charged out of his quarters, a plan already formed in his mind that would supercede anything that Lance might have come up with to entice the Princess.

She wasn't just a village girl. A guy couldn't take her riding or fishing or for a picnic in the meadow with no defenses or backup when Lotor's whereabouts remained unknown. That was why taking her to Althene in Black Lion was the only bet for a safe outing. Allura had a very personal connection with the area, and they could get in some extra lessons for her on flying Black Lion. Heck, the region also tied in with the much of the Arusian ancient history Coran had taught them all as well, so Keith doubted that he would have to press the point with the older man. From previous discussions he knew Coran trusted him to do the right thing by and for the Princess.

But Nanny, now that was a different story. She trusted no one but her own self to decide how the Princess' free time should be spent.

Keith frowned, then gave a mental shrug. Nanny would always have objections. He would cross that bridge later_._

His boot heels clunped on the polished floors as he took hallway after hallway with the forceful stride that was a part of his nature. But as he turned the final corner and found the door to the Princess' recreation room looming before him, his steps slowed. Adrenaline gave way to logic, realization crept in.

The guy might not act like it, but when it came to defending Allura, Lance was dead serious, focused and dedicated. He didn't mess around, he knew exactly when to draw the line when it came to fun versus protecting the Princess' safety, and had successfully done so, several times. Saying he was going to flout the rules to get her alone was a red flag that he'd just fallen for the most effective trick in his sly friend's arsenal- a provocation to action.

If Lance had been truly serious about getting the Princess all to himself, he wouldn't have brought her availability to anyone's attention. The fact that he'd brought it to his Captain's attention showed that he was trying to find out how much Keith wanted the Princess' undivided attention. And he'd fallen for it, hook, line and sinker. Lance had gotten him to pull the 'I outrank you so she's coming with me' card.

Keith sighed and rubbed a hand across his eyes. He shouldn't mind when someone on the team wanted to spend time with Allura outside of their training. It wasn't like he had a priority claim to Allura, except when it came to their defense duties. A good commander was one who was willing and able to share responsibility with his officers, and one who was willing to help one of his own attain their goals. When it came to rankings on their team, Lance and Allura were on equal footing. From a military standpoint, there was no reason his friend couldn't hang out with her on a social basis.

If it had to be anyone getting this chance, he'd rather it went to his best friend. Lance would take it if offered, and that was probably best.

He would check in with the Princess. He'd tell her where to find Lance and be on his way.

Just like that. Not a problem.

He stabbed a finger at the summons switch with more force than necessary and waited. As it was answered, he opened his mouth to identify himself, but Allura beat him to it.

"Lance, thank Arus you're finally here!"

The joyous abandon in her voice and the radiant smile that was revealed as the door opened were grenades lobbed to the wall of noble intentions.

He watched her smile fade from radiant to polite.

His wall now had holes.

"Oh hi, Keith." She said. "I thought you were Lance."

Huge, gaping holes.

He knew he was glaring, but didn't care. "Obviously."

She had the grace to blush. "But...you were going to Althene, did the run get cancelled?"

It was an innocent question, wasn't it? So why did it annoy him this much?

"The run's still on." He stepped past her, bag in hand. "I just had something I needed to discuss with you before I left."

* * *

As Keith stepped past her, Allura cast a wary glance at his profile. What could he possibly want to talk to her about? For that matter, how had he known she was here?

Her eyebrows lowered as the only possible answer occurred to her.

Lance was now in the running for biggest blabbermouth on Arus.

* * *

Keith dropped his bag and faced her, arms crossed over his chest. Not a promising sight.

Conscious that he was watching every move she made, she glided over to the chair she had so hastily vacated a few seconds ago, and indicated the chair opposite her. "Please, sit down?"

He shook his head. "Thanks, but this won't take long."

"Suit yourself." She sat, drawing her legs up to one side of her body. "So what's so important that you've put off leaving for your trip, Captain?"

The added emphasis to his title didn't nettle him as much as her marked lack of enthusiasm in seeing him. She wasn't even making eye contact, save for a lingering glance at his tightly crossed arms, a shout out to his need for maintaining control.

He let them drop to his sides. "Lance informs me you have a clear schedule for the rest of the day. Is that true?"

She nodded. "Coran thought I needed a break."

* * *

Lance was going to take advantage of that break, Keith thought. A day alone with the Princess...with no one there to interrupt...

"In that case, I was wondering if you'd like to go along on the supply run to Althene with me." He blurted.

* * *

Allura straighened as her heart gave a little jump. "Really? You'd do that?"

Her barely contained interest appeared to please Keith, because he unbent enough to give her a faint smile. "Yes."

Her mind was racing. "Why?" She asked impulsively.

He blinked, as if he'd been caught off guard by the question."Uh, well... you mentioned that you wanted to go back and visit sometime, and I thought it would be a great chance for you to rack up some hours in Black Lion as well."

So he wasn't asking for her company, he was asking put of practicality. Talk about a reality check.

"And it would get you totally away from the castle." He added quickly. "You wanted to get away, right? I think it'll go over all right with the powers that be if you're flying with me."

Wasn't there _anyone_ in this godforsaken castle who just wanted to spend time with her simply because they desired her companionship? Allura thought, looking sadly at Keith. He had the best of intentions, but there was no relaxation or fun in knowing that while she took the day off, Keith would either be reviewing her training or standing Princess guard duty.

She wouldn't cry. She'd just say no. Lowering her head, she smoothed her skirt and checked it for imaginary pieces of lint as she spoke. Only the smallest wobble in her voice hinted of the disappointment she was feeling. "It's very kind of you to offer, Keith, but I think I'd be much happier knowing you were getting some relaxation, instead of having to worry about keeping an eye on me. There'll be another time for me to get those hours in. Go and have some fun."

* * *

Keith stared at Princess' downcast profile. What had he said that would make her turn down a trip he knew very well she was dying to take?

A sarcastic voice inside his head provided the answer. _~Had to turn it into a training mission, didn't you? You couldn't let her know that you were asking because you wanted to spend some of your personal time with her. Ladies like hearing that they're wanted, you know. But of course, everything's duty with you, I forgot. As you were, Commander.~_

Keith grimaced. His conscience sounded like Lance. And like Lance, it was annoying as hell and impossible to ignore when it was right.

_~Why thank you, Keith, we aim to please. Now are you going to be a man and do this properly or are you going to allow someone else to come in and clean up the mess you made?~_

Keith silently told the voice where it could go and then looked down at the Princess in time to see a single tear escape from beneath her shut eyelids.

Oh God. Not that. He couldn't stand seeing her cry...

_~Wow, a new low, Captain! So now that you're not on duty, maybe it would be nice if you did your best to make Allura feel like she isn't a chore, or a ball and chain, or an undeliverable package, or -~_

Keith stopped listening as he noticed a second tear following the first down her cheek. Allura made an impatient gesture to wipe it away, made an unsuccessful attempt to speak, then folded her lips tightly.

He needed to rectify his colossal blunder. Throwing caution and protocol to the wind, he knelt and reached out to his Princess. She gave a start when his calloused fingers enfolded the hand she had raised to hastily brush away the telltale tears.

"Allura, I'm sorry."

She swallowed hard. "No, it's all right."

"No it's not." He declared. "Look, forget what I said about the hours and being your bodyguard. They're only excuses for getting what I want."

She thought about it before asking. "Then what do you want?"

"If you look at me, I'll tell you."

* * *

The remorse reasonating in his voice was more effective in getting her to meet his gaze than his command. Her head turned towards that voice, and her eyes slowly opened to see Keith kneeling before her, clasping her hand within his two, and looking so very serious.

The knot in her throat eased and her stomach fluttered pleasantly.

"All right. I'm looking at you." She murmured. "What did you want to say?"

"What I want is to tell you that the reason I'm here is because you're free and I wanted your company. From what I've heard of this place, it's possible we could get away from rank and titles and regulations and just be two normal people for awhile. I would like that, and I would enjoy seeing Althene with you as my tour guide."

The way he was looking at her said that he was voicing his true feelings, and Allura could not look away. If eyes were the mirror to the soul, then she was connecting with Keith on a whole new level. Probing instinctively, she reached out to his inner being, as the thumb stroking her palm did crazy things to her pulse. This kind of connection was one she had felt with the few Arusians who were closest to her, but never with this degree of intensity. Considering he was not native to her world, and the short time they'd known each other, connection on this level was astounding.

_~ I want to know him, I have always wanted that.~_

It was in her grasp. He was opening to her. But then she saw his eyes widen and awareness intruded, instantly breaking off the connection. She had almost committed a grievous breach of etiquette. Her need to know had become an intrusion rather than a shared ommunication. Until she knew Keith understood and accepted her feelings, she wouldn't attempt this again.

He was shaking his head as if coming out of trance. She hastened to divert him before he could ask questions. "It would make me happy to go along if you want my company."

"I really want you with me." A statement of fact that left no room for denial, but opened the door for other possibilities.

"And once the supplies are delivered, we're strictly off duty?"

"Yes ma'am. That's the idea."

"All right." She agreed. "I'll go."

His smile was heartstopping, but the moment was ended by the mutual realization that his thumb was stroking her palm.

Keith released her hand and stood up. "Right then. You're going to want to change and pack. Might want to bring some comfortable boots in case we do a little hiking."

"Yes." She frowned. "Lance and I had some tentative plans, I need to let him know-"

"You pack, I'll text him." Keith said. "Should we meet in the launch area in ..." he lifted an inquiring eyebrow,"...fifteen minutes?"

His expression was bland, but she knew he was issuing a challenge. "I'll be there."

She watched him as he grabbed his gear and went to open the door. He walked with the smooth, sinewy grace of a confident, highly trained athlete.

It was mesmorizing.

"After you, Princess." He said, stepping back.

Realizing that she was staring, she collected her wits and glided from the room. She maintained that unhurried pace as she turned into the corridor that led to her dressing chambers while Keith went in the opposite direction.

Fifteen minutes. She had fifteen minutes to get ready for what she considered to be her very first date. She was excited and incredibly flustered. But she was darned if she was going to let Keith know that. A Princess was entitled to some secrets.

Only after she was sure she was out of his sight did Allura pick up her skirts and start to run.

* * *

_~Not a bad recovery.~_ The Lance-voice said mockingly. _~Kinda killed the romance at the end though. My work is cut out for me.~_

"I'll do fine on my own." Keith muttered.

_~And therein lies the problem. You're afraid to let anyone near to the truth, even in your subconscious. Intimacy of any kind scares the hell out of you, doesn't it?~_

_"_Don't know what you're talking about. We're just doing a supply run, not that it's any of your affair."

_~Interesting choice of word there, Mr. Impassive. Sorry, but I'm afraid we're a package deal. You need someone to pull your head out of your-~_

"Knock it off!" At the sound of his own voice, Keith stopped walking and then cast a sheepish gaze at the loitering castle guard who had snapped to attention.

"As you were." He said, as he returned the man's salute. "Sorry about that, I was sorta talking to myself."

"All's well. No harm done, sir."

"Thanks. It's a bad habit I need to break."

The guard regarded him with solemnity. "If I may be so bold, sir, I would venture to say that it's not so bad if it helps a man sort things out that are weighing on his mind."

Keith nodded slowly. "Good point."

* * *

_Fifteen and a half minutes later, _Allura sped down the corridor and towards the open doorway that led to the inner workings of Castle Control and the mélange of sophisticated technology it contained. A smile appeared as she spotted the huge cylinder that dominated the middle of the room, and the sight of Keith standing next to it with Coran, obviously going over flight plans.

She was relieved to see the launch pad to the lions was already deployed- that had to be a good sign, didn't it? Her excitement of the last few minutes had been tempered by a new worry- Keith had not planned for her presence in advance, which was the normal 'princess protocol' for this sort of thing, which could lead to a delay or even a refusal to let her go.

Coran was a man of words rather than fists, a diplomat to the marrow of his bones. He was astute, kind and patient, loyal and dependable, and had earned the deepest respect of the good people of Arus.

His successes and diplomatic prowess, however, did not have influence on his personal life. His judgements of others were colored by the war. Betrayals, deceptions and trickery had made him wary of outsiders. That Coran had developed a high regard for the Captain and placed his trust in Keith was a huge accomplishment on both men's parts, Allura thought. The camaraderie between the two men was not unlike that of a father and son.

Keith smiled, pleased to see the Princess approaching, duffle bag in hand, and wearing her pink and white flight suit. He handed the older man the print outs, and shouldered his flight bag.

"All set then, Coran, thanks. We're ready to go." He turned to Allura, after a brief glance at his timepiece. "Fifteen minutes on the nose, right on time. I'm impressed, Princess."

Coran raised his eyebrows. "As am I. Would that she could become as motivated to be punctual for her lessons."

Even if it was impossible to tell if a smile lurked beneath the luxuriant red moustache, the deepening of the crinkles around his eyes gave him away. Allura blushed, wondering if Keith had caught the implication in her guardian's words. "I'll do better in future, Coran. I promise."

He nodded solemnly. "Thank you."

Allura smiled. Obviously there wasn't going be an objection from Coran if the flight plan had been approved and he was teasing her. "Okay, Keith, I'm ready!"

He eyed her. "You going to be okay going down with the bag?"

"Yes, I'll be fine." Shouldering the backpack, she started walking toward the launch tube, then stopped short as the half hysterical shout of her governess bounced off the walls of the room.

"Stop her, Coran! Haf you lost your mind?"

Allura turned and gaped in dismay as Nanny rushed up to the formally dressed Royal advisor, grabbing the arm of his greatcoat. Coran gently but firmly removed the hand, only to have it grab his arm once again, squeezing so hard he actually winced.

Keith turned on his heel and walked back to stand next to her. "Great." He muttered. "I should have known."

"A Princess in the jungle, unescorted by guards? You know that I vill not allow this! It's completely mad! "

Coran looked as if he had a headache, but his reply was steady and calm . "Hannah, it's a supply mission. The Princess and Keith will be in Black Lion. It will be fine."

"No it vill not! There are parasites in the jungle, not to mention those awful snakes. What if Princess is attacked by a beast? What if she becomes ill? What if-"

"They have their weapons and plenty of medicine. Althene is a peaceful place, as you very well know. Unless the wild beasts are frightened or threatened, they won't bother anyone. It's not Planet Doom!"

Allura glanced sideways at Keith, expecting to see irritation and impatience. But to her surprise, the commander was looked as if he were having trouble suppressing a laugh.

She looked back at the squabbling couple, and her lips twitched at seeing the long suffering look on Coran's face as he waited for Nanny to let him get in a word. How many times had this scene played out? How ridiculous this all was, considering she had been through worse things when defending her planet. Yep those little snakes were sure scary, compared to a RoBeast. And as for malaria...well gee she had survived being put under a spell, being shot and poisoned, being put to sleep and kidnapped by Lotor...

A soft chuckle escaped her. She shot a mirth filled look at Keith, and he crossed his eyes at her. That did it. Peals of laughter erupted from her throat, and he joined in.

Coran glanced over at them, surprised to hear laughter. _~That is how two young people their ages should look.~_ He thought, gazing at them affectionately. ~_Happy and carefare, instead of careworn and battle scarred.~ _

Seeing that she no longer had his full attention, Nanny stopped her tirade and glared at him.

"Hannah...look. Look at them." He said gently, turning her so she could. The laughing Princess was wiping her eyes and fishing about for a tissue in her backpack. As they watched, Keith solicitously took it from her and held it so she could use both hands to locate the item.

Nanny's expression softened. No matter if it was directed at her, it was good to see laughter in this place once again. Old habits died hard-she supposed she was being too protective, considering that Allura had shown time and again that she could take care of her loved ones and all of the people_. _And Keith, he was a true champion, he would not let anything happen to the Princess.

But the way Keith was looking at the top of her Posy's head set warning bells off in her mind.

There was a little interest there. No, a _lot_ of interest, judging by the intensity of the Commander's expression. Although he'd protect the Princess with his life, who would protect her from him?

Ach, she had been remiss in this duty. She'd made sure that Allura knew the basic facts of life, but had not ventured to instruct her on the various feelings and urges that led one to the act of procreation. Keith was a very handsome man... and for the most part up until now had been well mannered and correct in his demeanor with the Princess. But now...seeing him with that expression made Nanny want to take Allura away and lock her in her room for the rest of the day.

The people of Arus respected their Princess as a paragon of virtue. They would certainly expect that she remain chaste until she had chosen a consort. They respected Keith as well, but a passionate affair with the dashing commoner Captain would not be viewed as appropriate for someone of Allura's high station. Allowing her baby to go to such a secluded paradise with this virile specimen of manhood was asking for trouble.

Nanny opened her mouth, and then found Coran's hand placed gently but firmly across it.

"Don't say anything more, Hannah. Trust me when I say Keith would never do anything to disgrace our Princess or himself." His weathered but still handsome face creased with a warm smile, and the clear hazel eyes shone kindly down on her. "And it is time that we both must put our trust in Allura. She has suffered terrible deprivation from a young age, and chose to walk the path of a warrior through a horrible war. Is it so wrong to let her enjoy this day? Doesn't it make you glad to see her smiling and having a little fun?"

"Yes." Nanny whispered. "It does, bless her heart."

Scurrying over to the Princess, she wrapped the young woman in a fierce hug, then abruptly departed, crossing herself and praying to the Spirit of Alfor to keep his daughter safe and her body pure.

A brief silence fell in her wake until Keith roused himself and said, "Guess we've gotten the green light from Nanny."

Allura nodded, bemused at the sudden turn of events.

"Let's be on our way then, I'll grab the bags and go down first."

Before she could protest, Keith shouldered her backpack next to his own and strode to the chute, gracefully reaching for the trapeze bar. He launched himself into the first tube, spiraling down out of sight.

Allura followed suit, after pausing to blow a kiss to Coran.

* * *

"This is Black Lion, Castle Control, I'm preparing for launch." Keith's voice filled the cabin, while Allura crouched behind him, doing her best not to block his view of any of the monitors and gauges he needed to peruse for his pre-flight check. She was grateful for that routine, because her cheeks were still burning from the final part of the ride to the lion.

Neither of them had thought about the fact there was only one seat in the transport and lift. Not wanting to lose any more time, Keith had stated that the safest and most efficient way would be for her to sit on his lap. There had been no sign of embarrassment on his part, and no suggestive inflection in his voice- he was completely matter-of-fact and professional about it- so what could she do but agree?

Straddling his thighs had been most disconcerting, as had the feeling that had pooled in her lower abdomen as she took note of the rock hardness of the muscular legs under hers and the leashed strength of the arm he had wrapped around her waist to hold her steady and secure. He had held her with just the right touch, she reflected, firmly, but with respect. The only bad moment was when she had to wiggle her hips a little to evenly distribute her weight. A sharply indrawn breath beneath her made her apologize profusely for any discomfort she might have caused him. She had risked a brief look at him from the corner of her eyes while she apologized and saw an expression that suggested he might be in some pain.

Worried, she had asked him again if he was all right.

"I'm fine." He had told her succinctly. "Please sit still."

She held as motionless as stone after that. She had not dared to turn her head knowing his cheek was even with her lips. And she'd taken shallow breaths through her mouth, because his wonderful scent filled her nostrils and stirred her senses in a way that made it hard to hold herself upright.

Despite her discomfort, she wasn't sure if she were thankful or disappointed that the lift to Black Lion's cockpit was a reletively quick ride.

* * *

Keith expelled a deep breath. Thank God he was behind the console of Black Lion.

The ride in the lift had been an exercise in self control under extreme duress. He had endured an all out seduction on his senses- hair that smelled of plum blossoms, a lush body astride his lap, a lovely mouth so tantalizingly close- without breaking.

But then she had to wiggle. The image of the sweet naked curves beneath her robe from that morning was conjured into his mind as he felt the reality of that same backside pressing against his nether region. It had breached his defenses before he knew what was happening. Thank God for the barrier of the flight suit codpiece, or he would have embarrassed her.

Biting his tongue had kept him from cursing as he felt the blood rush to his loins. Allura clearly had no idea _how_ her body had affected him, or that her innocent concern for his welfare had made it worse. He had already made a mental note to drop her off at the front door when they returned. He sure as heck wouldn't risk another ride when his self control was already fraying like an old rope.

He could feel her looking at him, but kept his gaze on his viewscreen. He was grateful he had the preflight checklist to keep his mind from thinking about what he really wanted to be doing.

He contacted Castle Control, and inserted his Lion key. He never tired of watching the familiar star shape pattern light up in sequence, or the symbiotic surge of raw power that rippled through his body as the lion ship literally roared to life. It was a connection that had to be felt to be believed. His lion fit itself to his mood as easily as if he were slipping on a pair of his favorite, comfortable jeans. The feeling was undeniably spiritual... and laced with wild, unstoppable excitement.

He often wondered if this link he had with Black Lion was like what Allura had described regarding her experiences with Blue Lion. He'd made a show of being skeptical along with the others when she'd made the revelations, while debating whether he should tell her about what he'd felt. He had come close to doing so...but he had always stopped himself with a reminder that it was too personal a feeling to share with someone he was trying to keep at arm's length.

His attention was diverted by cultured tones, crackling a bit with sub space interference and an image of Coran that flickered to life on his viewscreen.

"Keith, you're cleared for launch as soon as you've downloaded the coordinates for your destination. And Allura...Princess, do you copy?"

Allura leaned forward. "I'm here. What is it, Coran?"

"As you know, Althene was a special and important place in your parent's lives. Their story of the part it played in their romance was legendary, but no one truly understood what drew them to that particular place time and time again..." Coran's voice softened and grew clearer. "There are many Arusian legends about Althene that may explain its influence on them, Allura. I think it would benefit all of us for you to discover what was so important about that area, especially in regards to your mother."

"I'll find out all I can." She said, in a voice edged with emotion. "I promise."

"Thank you Princess. And if you would, please greet Governor Carlac and his wife Sarita on my behalf. They happen to be old school friends of mine and former members of your father's court. They are very wise and knowledgeable people, and they will do all they can to assist you in your research."

"I will be sure to give them your best!" Allura assured him. "And Coran...thank you for giving me this day. I will try my best to deservey your trust and your kindness."

Her guardian smiled. "You can thank me by enjoying yourself in learning about your heritage." He said, a bit gruffly. "Keep her safe, Captain. This is Castle Control, signing off."

"You can count on me, Coran. Black Lion out."

After the link was severed, Keith turned toward his companion. "Looks like this trip is turning out to be a field trip as well as a supply run, Princess."

"Yes." She answered, looking pensive. "I'm even more anxious to go there now."

Keith grinned. "That's what I was waiting to hear!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Black Lion leapt off its monument.

They were running- then the earth ended and the sky began. It was glorious, leaping, bounding, soaring towards the heavens, unhindered by the shackles of gravity and protocol.

Allura gasped at the new sensations coursing through her body that were unlike the fluid tranquility she experienced in flying the Blue Lion. This coupling of power and speed...it was smooth and yet feral. It simmered, rumbling like distant thunder, and then exploded like a bolt of lightning.

Passion, she thought in wonder. Black Lion was fueled by a passionate heart.

Keith's head turned, and the Lion slowed its pace to a level glide.

"Princess, you're awfully quiet. You all right?"

How could she explain the unexplainable...that she could feel the emotions within the heart of a mechanical beast? She'd tried once...but no one believed her.

"Just a moment of vertigo." She fibbed. "I'm fine now!"

Her companion continued to eye her with concern.

"It's okay." She insisted. "Please speed up again- I want to get there as soon as we can!"

She met his gaze with clear eyes and a smile that could not be refused. Keith nodded, and turned to pull back on the control stick.

"You heard her, Blackie! Don't keep the lady waiting!"

The Big Cat roared in response.

* * *

Lance did his best to slouch lower into the ergonomic chair in the surveillance and reconnaissance sector of Castle Control as he watched photographs sliding out of the high tech developer.

The small cubicle he was in was screened from the main computer room by blackened glass partitions and a swinging door, and as the cubicle's overhead lights had been turned off, he was confident no one in the outer sections would notice anyone was sitting in it. Lance watched in sympathy as various members of the castle surveillance guard carried out their required desk duties with humorless faces.

_~Those dudes really look like they could use a furlough- or least a field assignment in the light of day!~_

Leaning back into the shadows of the corner he sat in, the Red Lion pilot furtively glanced around for any sign of the Ops Special technician, John Garrett, who normally manned this post. He was well aware that Coran had warned the soft-hearted Garrett several times in the past not to let _anyone_ use the machine for personal snap. He didn't want to cause the poor guy any more trouble, so he had taken matters into his own hands.

The guy was on a break, luckily. Just a little more time, and he'd be out of here. Unless something went wrong. From this angle he couldn't really get a detailed look at his pictures but he could see enough to see they were in focus, which was a good start. Surveillance had really helped him hone his craft.

He had always enjoyed seeing the results of the different techniques and perspectives he tried for in his shots, techniques that often involved taking risks of physical harm. He had signed up for several elective photography classes at the Space Academy because he had found the art relaxing, and that it satisfied a craving he had to create something of value and beauty. He had succeeded admirably, if the top grades and citations he gotten from his professors were any indication, the Red Lion pilot thought with unconscious pride. That his talents had been found useful for military use was of secondary importance.

They had also come in handy in abetting his penchant for pranks. Lance grinned in anticipation of the many delightful uses he'd find for the shots on this particular film as the developer made a whirring noise and shut itself off.

He carefully gathered the photos and slipped them into a small manilla file. No time to check them now, he'd peruse them after he got his butt safely out the door. After skulking in the shadows, he chanced a look over the top of the cubicle, seeking to make sure he could slip out oft the small room undetected. Through the darkened glass barriers in from of him, he could see that a small conference had been called next to the supervisor's desk; it would be little trouble sneaking out, as everyone had his or her backs to him.

He was on the move, sliding stealthily along the far wall until he reached the door.

Which suddenly flew open, much to his dismay.

Technician Garrett lifted his steaming coffee cup in greeting to the surprised intruder. "Well if it isn't Lieutenant Hartwell! Good morning to you, sir!"

"Morning, John." Lance struggled to maintain carefree nonchalance in the face of an unexpected obstacle. "Haven't seen you in a while- how's it been going?"

* * *

The sandy haired man known as John Garrett smirked at the Voltron pilot. He knew very well that the good Lieutenent had been using the developer on the sly and was highly amused by it.

_~At least he tried not to involve me this time. ~_

Aloud he said, "It's been going fine, thanks for asking." A quick glance went to the file Lance was holding. "Were you looking for me?"

"Nope. Just stopped by to tie up loose ends from my last assignment." Lance said with commendable coolness. "So how's Mara doing with the wedding plans?"

Garrett grinned, partly at the change of subject, and partly in chagrin because he knew that Lance knew that he was willing to be diverted by the subject of his beloved future bride. "She's great, a real trooper about my weird hours, even if the plans are giving her a headache. If you got a minute, I can grab some coffee from the commissary and we can catch up..." Once again, his gaze strayed to the folder his companion was holding. "Sure would like to hear what you've been up to these days."

He almost laughed as Lance moved it into a more secure position beneath his arm.

"Damn, coffee sounds great, but I have a previous appointment. Will you give me a raincheck?"

"Of course, and I'll even buy."

"Of course!" Lance replied, grinning. "Send me a message and we'll figure out a time."

"Sounds good."

"All right, Dude! I'll see ya then!" The Red Lion pilot exchanged fist bumps with his friend, and turned with the intention of sauntering away until Garrett's parting words stopped him in his tracks.

"Hey, Dude- I'm hoping you remembered to refill the toner and photo paper slots this time. It's an expectation around here as a courtesy for the next person using it...which would be me."

Lance turned around, wearing a look of a man resigned to his fate.

"All right, what's this going to cost me?"

The technician grinned as an idea popped into his mind, one that would solve a serious predicament for his bride-to-be. "Why, nothing but a bit of your time, Lieutenant..."

* * *

Forty-five minutes later Lance burst into his quarters and threw the file of photos down on his bed in frustration. How the heck had he missed that the extremely mild manner of John the technician provided cover for the wiles of a top notch extortionist?

Because of his bleeping careless and lack of an alibi, he was now stuck taking the pictures at Garrett's wedding on Saturday. He _hated_ taking photos like that, with people all lined up like a bunch of cattle to market. It also meant he'd have to dust off his diplomatic skills, or risk a repeat of the last wedding he had photographed in which he'd had to play peacemaker between the bride and her mother in law, hogtie a drunken groomsmen who had reduced two bridesmaids to tears, and keep the two ring bearers, both little brats, from kicking his shins black and blue after he scolded them for running in and sticking their tongues out in every picture he attempted to take.

He'd sworn that he'd never subject himself to that kind of torture again. Not even for Sven, when and if the Norwegian and Princess Romelle ever set a date. But it was the only way to get access to that wonderful chunk of technology. Having a way to develop private pictures was worth an afternoon of dealing with acid reflux, family squabbling and cranky kids.

It was time to look at the fruits of his labor.

Lance sighed as he flopped into his favorite easy chair and flipped the file open to reveal the pile of photographs. He picked them up one by one, carefully avoiding smudges by keeping his fingers on the outside edges.

He smiled with pleasure at seeing the scope of the subjects that had been captured on the film, and sometimes with surprise at those that he had forgotten or had been taken on an impulse; a breathtaking sunset off the castle balcony, a panoramic view of the castle grounds taken from atop a castle spire, a few shots of the Lions sitting beside the castle's lake at dawn, and many snapshots of Arusian flora and fauna.

His quiet appreciation changed to snickering amusement when the photos changed from landscapes to the up close and personal. There was Pidge in his green tartan boxers, flexing like a bodybuilding while standing in front of a mirror in the locker room. Next, a scene of a Nanny sitting on the floor with gravy dripping off her white cap onto apron while she yelled up at a sheepish looking Hunk, who was gazing longingly at the overturned food cart at his feet.

Snickers changed to a gleeful chuckle when as he spotted the next shot. In a rare bit of stealth sucess, he had managed to sneak up on the Fearless One doing calisthenics at five in the morning never suspecting his lie-a-bed friend would haul ass out of bed that early just to play a joke. He had caught Keith in mid-lift with hand weights- his forearms were outspread, which gave a clear shot at his nearly naked body.

Lance grinned evilly at the Captain's shocked expression. Who knew that the conservative Keith liked to exercise in red bikini briefs! _~The Princess is going to like this one!~_ He thought, silently congratulating himself on adding to his arsenal of blackmail.

Moving on, the mood of the photos changed once again. He felt a glow of satisfaction at having captured scenes of village life in less stressful times. Happiness and serenity radiated from every face, and if he hadn't known better and seen the evidence for himself, he could have sworn that Zarkon's thirst for conquest hadn't been able to touch these people's lives.

Many of the shots that followed were of children playing happily in the open air, laughing, singing, or simply gazing with fascination at the simple wonders of the world around them. After spending most or all of their young lives hiding in caves, it was easy to understand why a single blade of grass or a common cloverleaf would enthrall them- these little things that were taken for granted were miracles that they were seeing for the first time. Despite this terrible deprivation, the children of Arus had thrived in the darkness, and now reveled in the light with the kind of uninhibited joy that only children can possess.

It was gratifying to see... and very sobering. He was well aware of the staggering amount of Arusians who had given up their lives to ensure their children would keep theirs. Many of the kids in these pictures were orphans. Not one of them had been spared from suffering hunger and loss- yet they still knew how important it was to play, laugh, and sing.

Such was the eternal power of hope.

The picture in front of him blurred, and Lance ran a hand over his eyes, impatiently wiping away the moisture that had collected there before continuing with his search.

A series of pictures of the five lion ships gave him relief from darker thoughts. Taken with the intention of presenting them as gifts to his teammates, he had secretly captured each Lion ship during a short break in practice, hoping that the hastily taken snaps would be good enough to enlarge.

It was his good fortune that the Lions were photogenic. They were magnificent, sitting in formation, looking proudly out over the planet they guarded, their metallic bodies gleaming in the sunlight, crisply outlined against grass and sky...

_~Hey, what's that?~_

Lance blinked and brought the photo closer to his disbelieving expression. As he silently admired the images, he noticed an aura round each lion, making it look as if they were encased in fog. ~_It can't be a double exposure…the picture is much too clear for that. What the heck is going on here?~_

Fixing his gaze on his own beloved 'Red Kitty', Lance saw the haze taking shape, as if it were some kind of a spirit that had emerged from a body. It looked like a lion. A real lion.

As he watched in disbelief, the haze superimposed itself upon the body of Red Lion once more, then vanished.

Lance closed his eyes and opened them. No sign of the haze remained. The pictures were clear.

_~Maybe I need an eye exam. Either that or Princess has finally convinced me they're real. Ha, wouldn't she love to hear me say that!~_ Deliberately dismissing the thought and what he thought he'd seen as a trick of light, he moved on.

_~Bingo!~_ He thought in satisfaction a moment later, as he came across the pictures he most wanted to see.

The first picture was one he had taken of Allura spying on Keith. She looked so cute sitting amongst the big ferns, looking all worried that the Captain was going to see her. The next shot showed her leaning forward with wide eyed curiosity, a faint blush dusting her cheeks. Sweet and chaste, pure and unspoiled, innocence with a dash of mischief showing through-the expression was totally Allura.

Her expression in the next picture, however, undermined the concept of chaste behavior. Those parted, just moistened lips, the taut body, those glowing eyes... Lance gasped, feeling the intensity of secretly witnessed desire hitting him square in the gut. ~ _My God, she better never have that look on her face in my actual presence, or Keith is gonna have one hell of a competitor on his hands.~_

The two last pictures he held were the ones taken this morning, and he inhaled sharply once again as he saw what his friend had been feeling at the moment Allura had turned her back to them. Everything about the lines of his body and his expression spoke of barely controlled passion, a passion captured by him, and which went beyond his wildest hopes of capturing how Keith felt about their Princess. It was a portrait of truth, and a dangerous one for the Captain of Voltron. Nanny would certainly lock Keith in the castle dungeon if she ever saw it.

The last shot was of Allura in her new outfit, smiling uncertainly, her shy expression holding no hint that she was aware of how beautiful she looked, or how deeply she affected the man standing in front of her.

Lance stood and started to pace the room, pictures still in hand. Although he hadn't realized it went this far with Keith, he well understood the potential of having those feelings.. It wouldn't be difficult to allow himself to fall in love with the Princess...in fact, the only thing that held him back was the strong suspicion that his best friend already _was_ in love.

Yep, she was off limits. And now he had his proof as to why.

Allura wouldn't have a clue about Keith's true feelings. She was inexperienced in romantic game playing of any kind (one of the reasons Lance so loved to flirt with her) and thanks to her guard dog Nanny, she would never have any competent help in figuring out how to determine when someone truly cared for her, unless that someone happened to be a blueblood. He felt a sudden wave of anger at the thought of the loveliest person he knew, inside and out, having to settle for a loveless marriage for the sake of her title. Which would be over his dead body. If Allura wanted Keith, she should be able to have him.

As for his best friend, he couldn't tease him about this one. A simple crush was fair game for a little ribbing, but he didn't have the heart to torment the Captain about what was so obviously displayed in this picture. Keith had always been a one-woman-for-me man, but since they arrived on Arus, he had turned down every opportunity to get to spend time with anyone who wasn't Allura. Thinking it over now, the poor guy had probably fallen for her the minute she came down the stairs and he looked into those big baby blues. And maybe he would have noticed it, if he hadn't been so busy staring at Allura himself.

_~Why hasn't he told me?~_

Lance grimaced. The answer to that was apparent, from the times he had heckled Keith's adamant refusals to go into town with him for some 'social recreation', to how he had mercilessly teased the Princess about her little spying expeditions on Keith. That sort of behavior didn't exactly encourage confidences, he thought wryly. He couldn't blame them for not wanting to share their feelings with a guy who they thought was playing the romance game strictly for laughs.

He leaned against the wall, struggling to think of a way to get two people he loved to confess their feelings to each other. Then he crossed to his desk, slid the file of the photographs into an envelope,and placed it the back of a drawer, knowing no one would ever think to look and pry. No one would think that in this day and age he'd have stills lying around rather than loading images on a digital storage chip.

He stared down the half opened drawer for a thoughtful moment, as the seeds of an idea began to germinate, then shut it decisively.

He had never tried playing Cupid before, but if his idea worked, it would surely surpass all other matchmaking efforts. It would set two of his best friends on the path to the true happiness that they deserved. And he would be the hero, having recorded the proof for posterity as his biggest and best caper ever.

With his camera in hand, Lance went in search of a sidekick.

To be continued!

* * *

Authors note: Finally got back on track with this writing project! Those who might have read and remember the original version of Bonds will notice that I've combined chapters seven, eight and nine into one chapter. I've made some minor subtractions and additions that I hope will improve the flow of the story and make it more enjoyable to read.

Thank you for reading. I hope to get the next installment up very soon.

~KL


	6. Ch 5: A Decision in Althene

**Bonds of Love**

**By Lynne (aka KittyLynne)**

**Chapter Five - A Decision in Althene**

The soft, insistent tone filling the confines of Black Lion's cockpit indicated their destination coordinates had been reached. Keith promptly switched on his monitor and scanned the thick foliage below for the clearing that Coran had told him would be a good landing spot.

There it was-just north of the settlement itself. He turned to Allura and pointed it out.

She clasped her hands, and the sound she made was suspiciously close to a squeal.

"You look like a little kid in a candy store!" He said, grinning at her wide-eyed excitement.

Her answering smile was turned up full throttle. "That's exactly the way I feel!"

The happiness shining in her expression made it impossible not to feel absurdly pleased that he was responsible for putting it there. It made him doubly determined to make sure it was going to be a day to remember. They'd find and she'd get to see her parents' retreat, if he had anything to say about it. Now that her world was at peace, she deserved the chance to make peace with her past.

"This day is the best gift I could receive." Allura declared softly. "Thank you, Keith. I'll never, ever forget it."

He wanted to tell her that being with her was the best gift he'd ever gotten.

"I won't forget it either." He murmured, letting his eyes linger on her radiant face.

It wasn't the whole truth, but it was the best he could do.

* * *

Allura blushed under Keith's scrutiny. How could eyes that soulful be so penetrating?

"You know, if I'm like a little kid in a candy store, then you're like Santa Claus." She blurted.

He pretended to gasp. "What gave me away? The red suit? The trips to the North Pole of Arus?"

"Both!" She teased."But don't worry, your secret's safe with me! I want to stay on the good list!"

"No fears on that." He grinned. "Santa is concerned about Lance, Pidge and Hunk, though. They can't seem to find their way off the naughty list."

Allura giggled, and Keith felt quite pleased. His inner voice must have approved too, because it was keeping quiet as he flipped the switches that put his lion into landing position, and then gradually reduced the thrusters. The ship touched down on its great paws and lowered to a seated position, with only a minimal bump. When all was secured, he deployed the lift.

"If you wouldn't mind taking our gear along with you, Princess, I'll take care of unloading the cargo. Coran was going to contact the Governor while we were en route, so someone will be along to meet us."

"All right."

After gathering up their bags, she stepped out of the cockpit and onto the platform that would carry her down to the ground; it was a lot slower than hopping from the lion's mouth, but she didn't mind having a few moments to take in her surroundings.

After the cool comfort of the Black Lion's climate controlled cabin, the initial blast of heat and humidity almost took her breath away. But that breath squeezing sensation was nothing compared to the wonder she felt as she looked around her. Everything in this part of her world was in contrast to her usual surroundings.

Other than the clearing that served as their landing pad and what looked like a dirt road leading from it, there wasn't any sort of technology or signs of habitation to be seen. The horizon was a solid mass of green, wild, and spotted with patches of vibrant color.

Somewhere in that distant mass of rainforest lived a people whose history contained the origins of almost every family on Arus, including her own.

Allura sighed as sweet memories of childhood came rushing back, bringing with them the feeling that she had truly come home.

The lift stopped at ground level, and as she stepped off onto the sparse grass, she spotted a cloud of dust moving towards her position. A couple of hundred yards away, it parted to reveal a rather ancient looking Terran transport.

"I think our greeting committee has arrived," Keith said, waving at the vehicle as he joined her. He had unloaded the supplies to an area under the belly of the lion, and they stood there, glad for the shade the mechanical beast provided as the Range Rover came to a stop in front of them.

A middle aged couple stepped from the vehicle and approached them with enthusiastic deference. The man gave a courtly bow, then spoke in a deep, melodious voice.

"Princess Allura and Captain Keith! I am Varten Carlac, the governor of this province, and this lovely woman is my wife, Sarita. On behalf of the residents of Althene, we would like to extend our warmest welcome to you. "

"We are honored by your presence." Sarita added. Her curtsy was as graceful and refined as any to be found at the Arusian court. "We are amazed and gratified that the heart of Voltron would bring our humble supplies."

Governor Carlac nodded. "We are honored many times over!"

"It's our pleasure." Keith said warmly. There was no doubting the sincerity of the greeting, or that he'd already taken an instinctive liking to the Governor of Althene. "I'm always happy for a peaceful reason to fly Black Lion."

Varten's eyes lifted to the majestic visage of the largest of Lion ships. "Such a magnificent beast he is, truly." He reached out a lightly touched a shining metal claw with reverent fingers. "It seems like a lifetime ago that he first charged into battle..."

The two men studied each other and then the Governor shook his head. "Please forgive my self-indulgent nostalgia, Captain. I do not wish to ever return those days of conflict...but as one who used to fly, sometimes I miss the type of freedom that one can only get soaring among the heavens."

"I completely understand." Keith replied quietly. The quiet yearning in the Governor's voice had triggered a sudden and powerful empathy for the man that he could not explain. "Maybe you'd like to take a ride?"

Varten looked as surprised as Keith felt as the offer passed his lips. But the Captain couldn't regret the impulse after seeing the glow in the older man's eyes while he surveyed the lion ship. "Yes, I think I would like that very much. Perhaps later? "

"Just say the word." Keith promised.

The Governor turned to the young monarch of Arus, his expression now warmly inquistive. "My Princess, I know you won't remember us, you were so young when last you visited. But you look so much like your lovely mother, it is quite astonishing. Don't you think so, my dear?" He turned his smile to his spouse.

Sarita surveyed Allura carefully. "Yes, love, she truly does favor Alana, but I believe I see a bit of Alfor in that determined chin as well." She broke into a grin. "Cory also says that she has her parents' immense courage, good character and wisdom to go with her beauty. It seems that the mischievous child who enchanted us so long ago has grown into an exceptional woman."

"Thank you." Allura said, looking embarrassed. "You're very kind."

"And how about you, Captain?" Varten asked. "What do you think of our Princess?"

Keith's gaze turned from the Governor's to Allura's wary countenance.

"I think she's phenomenal."

Blue eyes held disbelief, but as he continued to hold their widened gaze, the deepening of color in her face was an acknowledgement that she realized she had been given a serious compliment.

"Well. I- I, uh...th-thank you, Keith," she finally stammered. "That's kind of you to say."

"You're welcome." He said, not adding that kindness had nothing to do with it.

Allura turned her blushing countenance to the Carlacs, who were clearly interested in the exchange between Princess and Captain, but too wise to make commentary. "I want to tell you before I forget, that Coran sends his fondest regards to his dear friends."

The Governor smiled broadly. "Ah, Cory! How's the old boy doing? That governess of yours still keeping him on his toes?"

"Oh yes." Allura chuckled. "And then some!"

"She keeps everyone on their toes." Keith said ruefully.

Varten and Sarita laughed.

After that, the conversation turned to castle news and inquiries about the supplies they had brought. During the conversation, Allura took the opportunity to get a long look at the two people had known her parents, and her, so long ago.

Though well into middle age, the Governor still was a very handsome man. He was tall, his features were chiseled, his figure straight with well-defined muscles. His hair was white, and paired with his brilliant smile and kind eyes, gave him the look of a distinguished angel. Sarita wore her hair in a long and loose style thatreached to the middle of her back, and was a vibrant shade of auburn save for a startling streak of white that ran alongside her face. Her bone structure and jawline were strong, with only a hint of the softening of a woman in the middle of her years. Almond shaped green eyes and lush lips made her natural beauty exotic.

The graciousness and ease with which the Carlacs had welcomed them spoke of their previous status as members of the Arusian court, but even so, it seemed as though they had completely immersed themselves in their present surroundings. The brightly colored sarongs that covered them showed their bodies to advantage; his waist-high, covering lean hips and ending mid-thigh, hers covering her hourglass figure from beneath her arms to mid-thigh. Deeply tanned, the colorful, beaded amulets around their necks showed to advantage against brown skin. They looked fit, healthy, and contented, and exuded the same.

On impulse, Allura closed her eyes and used her genetic gift. The warm flow from the welcoming minds of her hosts to hers made her sigh happily. She could at once that being with these people was going to bring some serenity to her troubled mind...

"Princess?" Keith's worried voice cut into her trance and she gave a start. "You feeling okay?"

She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I just got lost in thought for a moment." Had she imagined that connection, the peace, the sense of coming home? She glanced at Sarita, who was looking at her with an intent expression that could have been interpreted any number of ways.

Varten opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but closed it again as his wife laid her hand on his arm and said,

"Let's save the rest until we get to the village, dear. It's hot out here, and I think our guests would rather be chatting over a platter of fruit and cool drinks." She cast a scutinizing look over the two young people who were freely sweating inside their flight suits. "It's important to keep up one's fluid intake here, for the sun does tend to be unrelenting to those who aren't accustomed to it."

Allura and Keith agreed. "Definitely."

* * *

Keith tossed as many supplies as he could into the Range Rover, along with their luggage, and then helped boost Allura into the back seat. He pulled himself up next to her, realizing as he did that although the exterior of the vehicle was fairly large, the passenger cab was fairly small and intimate.

"Governor Carlac-" He began.

"Captain, if you please! We are simply Varten and Sarita."

"Then you should call me Keith."

"I would be delighted, thank you. Now what did you want to tell me?"

"Well, uh, Varten, I don't think the rest of those supplies are going to fit in the back of this transport…"

"Leave them. They will be perfectly safe with your lion." Varten replied with smooth assurance as he started up the truck. "We will retrieve them later with the truck."

Keith sent an uneasy glance back at the small cache still sitting underneath Black Lion. "It's your call."

"Indeed. And my next is to tell you to just relax and enjoy your stay here." The Governor said, sending a quick wink at Allura.

"I'm afraid that will be easier said than done." Allura said, with a mischievous smile. "Keith's idea of fun is running simulations of castle attacks and figuring out our weaknesses."

"Ouch, Princess!" Keith said.

"Not my fault that the truth hurts." She retorted sweetly.

So she had a point, Keith acknowledged silently. Old habits died hard. But there was good reason for caution. Only a few months ago, a cache would have been impossible to leave out in the open because of enemy reconnaisance and raids.

"Rest and recreation are essential to keeping a strong mind and healthy constitution." Varten declared. "As the commander of the Voltron Force, you've been taking care of all of us, Keith. I ask you to allow us to return the favor and show you a good time on your days off."

Keith rubbed the back of his neck. The Governor wasn't known to be negligent or reckless- quite the opposite, in fact. Under his direction, the settlers of Althene had kept their homeland from being infiltrated while providing valuable tactical assistance to Castle Control. If Varten said that he didn't have to worry about leaving the cache here, who was he to doubt the man's judgment? "All right. Let's go."

A couple of minutes later had him rethinking his assessment. The road they were traveling on barely merited that designation, and was full of ruts and potholes. Though Vartan was a skillful driver, he couldn't miss them all. As a huge bump jolted the truck, Allura, who had been leaning back and forth to look out from the side windows of the transport, was thrown headlong. Keith's lightning quick reflexes allowed him to catch her just before she banged her head into the door.

"Thanks." She said, as he helped her push herself upright. "Sorry about that."

"Not a problem, Princess. I'm having fun."

He wanted to laugh, but managed to keep his expression impassive as she glared at him, then turned back to look out at the lush landscape rolling by.

"My apologies for the roughness of the ride." Varten spoke over his shoulder. "The road's surface tends to wash out from the rains, but with having only two transports in town, other projects have taken priority over fixing the damage."

"That's why we didn't bring the truck," Sarita added with a laugh. "If you think this ride is bouncy, that beast is ten times worse."

"A few…bumps…oof …won't hurt us," Allura said with as much cheer as she could muster. When the next jolt came she instinctively put a hand down on the seat beside her to brace herself, only to find something very warm, very solid and very alive beneath her fingers. She looked down, and saw her fingers gripping Keith's thigh. As the realization zinged through her, she hastily snatched her hand away, only to be thrown sideways against him from shoulder to arm as soon as she removed the support.

Before she could apologize, the vehicle lurched again, sending her careening in the opposite direction.

Keith was openly grinning. He couldn't help it. His greater weight gave him some stability, but the Princess was bouncing around like a ping -pong ball...and blushing prettily each time when bodies made contact.

It was damn cute.

His grin faded, however, at the sharp thud and exclamation of pain as a royal elbow connected with the metal door.

"Owie!" The Princess' face was scrunched up as she rubbed her elbow.

"Varten, slow down!" Sarita commanded anxiously. "Are you all right my dear?"

"Yes." Allura chuckled. "It doesn't hurt, just tingles a little."

She was fibbing of course. Keith surveyed her with exasperation and the tenderness that was the cornerstone of his desire to protect her.

"Let me help."

He didn't wait for permission before wrapping his arm around her shouders. Allura made a sound between a gasp and a squeak as he pulled her over to him until his other arm could encircle her waist. She sat with her arms crossed over her chest, her body as stiff and unyielding as a board. Whether that was because she was anxious about the ride or because he was holding her was unclear. He wished he could see her expression, but his view was limited to soft, golden strands of hair.

His tone and the little squeeze he gave her waist were meant to give reassurance. "It's okay to relax. I'll keep you from getting tossed around."

"Oh. A-all right."

Allura gingerly leaned into his shoulder and chest; they were still swaying but there was no more lurching or bouncing, as Keith's arm acted as her anchor and he cushioned the bumps with his body. Any awkwardness she felt at being this close to him faded in the relief of a smoother ride and she allowed her head to rest on his shoulder. Beneath her head, his chest rose and fell as if he had sighed. Or maybe it was just her imagination.

Sarita glanced back.

"That's the way to do it! You look very comfortable." She stated with an approving smile. "And speaking of comfort, when we reach the village, would you like a chance to change out of your flight suits and freshen up? We have showers for that purpose...if you're so inclined."

Allura smiled back at her hostess. "I'd love to. That sounds heavenly."

"Sounds great to me." Keith agreed.

"I would also recommend taking a bit of a nap right now, if you can manage one." Varten added. "It's common practice for us in the village in the heat of the day."

At that, Allura closed her eyes, but found she was enjoying being held too much to want to fall completely asleep. Hugs were rare and precious things in her life, and she wanted to cherish the moment of simple human contact with a man that meant the world to her. If she nodded off, it was only for a couple of minutes...

Keith was as far from sleep as he could be. He wanted to stay vigilant for the bigger potholes, of course. It wasn't just because closing his eyes would mean depriving himself of the sight of Allura cuddled against his side.

As silence fell, the young man who held the dozing Princess wore an expression that was an open portal to his deeper feelings. So intent was he on watching the young woman, he didn't notice that he was being perused as well.

Sarita turned from the young couple and looked over at her husband with lifted brows.

He nodded and smiled as a wordless exchange passed between them.

* * *

The outline of the villages had come into clearer view and when they drew close enough to pick out the finer details of its layout, Allura gasped in delight. Instead of the stone, brick or stucco she was used to seeing, the Althenian homes, arranged in four concentric circles around a main commons, were made of wood and grass and had thatched roofs. Every dwelling also seemed to have a ground level and then one section to the side, which was raised on a network of stilts.

All around the village, the trees were pressing in, seeming to enfold it within their leafy embrace. What most delighted Allura, however, was that there were flowers everywhere, woven into the outside of every home, spilling from every windowsill. A larger house with a smaller outbuilding, just in back and a little apart from the rest of the homes seemed to be their destination. Too soon they were pulling up its front drive.

"We have arrived. Please come in and make our home, your home," Varten announced graciously.

He opened his door, and then walked around to open his wife's. Sarita slipped out of the vehicle, took one look at the ill-concealed disappointment on the faces of her guests, smiled broadly at her husband, and then hastily murmured something to Keith and Allura about she and Varten having things to attend to in the house.

"Follow us whenever you're ready," Varten called, following his wife's quickly retreating figure with a silent chuckle.

"I suppose we'd better unload our stuff, huh?" Keith said, after the Carlacs had disappeared inside their abode. Contrary to his pronouncement, his arms refused to move from her waist as he savored the last seconds of having her in his grasp.

"Yes, I suppose we had better." Allura knew she was pouting. It was hard to break contact, and harder still to suppress the thrill of knowing that Keith hadn't moved away or let her go yet. Curse protocol and propriety! She sighed. "All right."

She made a move to sit up and he obligingly facillitated her departure. The sudden absence of the warmth and comfort of his body was almost a shock to her system as she slid over to her side of the vehicle.

"I'll go get our stuff." Keith said, as he opened the door and jumped out.

He was alongside her door and opening it before she had finished stretching out her cramped muscles. Allura stared bemusedly at the hand he held out to help her down before grasping its firm, calloused strength for support as she quickly slid out of the vehicle.

It was further to the ground than she thought. She stumbled, and Keith's hands shot out to steady her.

"Whoa!" He said. "That last step is a doozy!"

Allura laughed nervously, very aware of the hands on her shoulders. "Sorry. I didn't have my landing legs in gear."

"Better now?"

"Yes, thank you." She said. "And thank you for helping me in the transport. It made the ride so much nicer. "

Her cheeks were pink, but her gaze was direct.

"My pleasure." He said gruffly.

A cheerful voice called their names; they looked toward the house to see a beaming Sarita beckoning to them from the doorway.

"She wants us to come in," Allura said, unnecessarily.

His arms dropped from her shoulders to his sides. "Yeah."

They looked at their forgotten bags, sitting where Keith had dropped them on the ground. Allura made a move to take her pack, but he waved her off.

"I'll get them. After you, Princess."

His expression brooked no protest. With a murmured thanks, she turned and walked toward the entrance where their hosts were waiting, feeling his gaze upon her back the entire way.

* * *

In the course of the next few minutes the two couples split up by gender, the women heading for the gardens, and the men into Varten's study.

"Would you like me to show you to our shower-house, Your Highness?" Sarita inquired, seeing the acute discomfort that her guest was politely trying to hide.

The Princess wiped the back of her hand across her damp brow and grinned. "Oh please, let's dispense with the formalities! Call me Allura- and a shower would be fantastic! I do so want to look around your lovely garden, but I have to get out of this sweltering uniform." A drop of sweat rolled down her cheek and she brushed it away. " If I didn't know better, I'd swear I imagined the shower I took this morning." She added ruefully.

The older woman laughed. "Let's not waste time, then. Right this way- Allura."

The Princess followed her down a path behind their dwelling to a small outbuilding that contained what amounted to their bathroom facilities, a large room that Sarita informed her was used as a sauna, and showers. Flowers lined the pathway, as did a rather impressive vegetable garden; Allura looked at it closely and realized that many of the plants growing in it were unfamiliar to her. She made a mental note to ask Sarita later what grew there. What she really needed right now was that shower.

A small wooden structure was their destination. Pulling on its wooden handle, Sarita swung the door outward and the women stepped inside. The cool, fresh scent of damp earth enfolded the Princess as she delightedly surveyed the paneled walls, thatched roof and the tiled floor of the enclosure, and the serene atmosphere soothed her at once.

"You feel better here, don't you, my dear?" Sarita asked quietly, her bright green eyes intent on Allura.

"Yes. There's something so...alive...and yet restful about this place. It's a sensation unlike anything I have experienced before."

"From a young age, you have been living in the center of strife, dear Princess. The struggle to survive, the battles and burdens you bear as the leader of your people, have prevented you from feeling true peace."

The woman's voice was tender and so soothing. In that moment, Allura knew that she had derived comfort from it a long time ago, before she'd even been aware of Planet Doom. She might not have recalled an image of a younger Sarita from the days of her early childhood stays here, but she was now very certain she knew that voice.

"My dear girl, why don't you go ahead and get out of that flight suit?" Her hostess gently prodded, while taking Allura's backpack and gently pushing her toward a small alcove. "I will attend to your toiletries."

Once inside, Allura rapidly stripped off her uniform and undergarments, and carefully laid her circlet on top of them, sighing with pleasure as the cool, moist air caressed her skin. Then she stepped through a portal into a raised part of the alcove, surrounded by a high fence with the nature as the ceiling, grinning in delight as she realized that the facility was an 'open shower' in the fullest sense of the word.

A large showerhead hung from a thick branch of the tree that stretched its limbs over the enclosure, with a rope that dangled below it. She padded over to it and pulled, gasping at the shock of lukewarm water splashing over her overheated body.

"Here is a sponge, and some cleansing lotions for your body and hair, and also a perfumed mist for after your shower." Sarita's voice called to her, mingling with the gushing water. "I made them myself, from the herbs and flower essences in my gardens. Just leave the towels and everything you don't use in the main room when you have finished and I will come to collect them later."

"Oh, thank you!" Allura emerged to accept the proffered toiletries with pleasure, then resumed her position beneath the fall of water. It was a heady and even a luxurious experience to shower in this place of natural solitude, and it made her feel as if she had been brought back to full awareness of the goodness of life. With a light heart, she sang along with the birds, and scrubbed her entire body with the wonderfully scented oils until her pink skin tingled with freshness.

She pulled the chain again to end the rush of water, and left the alcove to find two thick towels and her clothing lying on a small bench. She blotted at her hair and body with the towels, and wrapped herself within their downy soft folds.

Next, she picked up a small but ornate perfume bottle, removed the stopper, and dabbed its contents upon her pulse points. Immediately, the smell of plum blossoms permeated the air.

One of her favorite scents. Somehow, she wasn't surprised that Sarita had known.

It was with reluctance that she began to dress herself, but pulling on a pair of blue jeans was compensation for having to cover herself. Though she'd purchased them on Earth months ago, they had never been worn save for the time she'd tried them on in the privacy of her quarters. After that, she'd had to hide them to keep them from being confiscated by Nanny, who was adamant about keeping dress code in front of her subjects, along with the Garrison academy T-shirt that Lance had gallantly lent her as a cover up after a team swim in the lake. The cotton was soft on her skin, but offered sturdy protection against sunburn, and it was definitely more comfortable than her uniform.

She grimaced as she slipped her circlet over her damp-dried bun, wishing that she could stow it with her flight suit. A pair of hiking ankle boots that thankfully felt more like slippers completed her ensemble. Depositing the towels and leftover toiletries in the receptacles that were marked for them, she hoisted her backpack and exited the structure to find her hostess.

"I'm over here," Sarita called, from the vegetable patch. "Feel free to explore the garden, I shall join you in a moment. Do you feel refreshed?"

"Yes! It was wonderful!"

Allura couldn't stop smiling as she meandered around the various gardens, inhaling the scent of exotic blooms, only stopping when she spied a small lizard. She leaned over to watch its crazy antics, laughing quietly as it tumbled from leaf to leaf.

It was so nice to be left to her own devices.

It made her feel almost… normal.

* * *

Keith had just opened the door to the garden when he heard Allura's laugh nearby. She had finished with her 'freshening up', and feeling the sweat rolling down his back under the flight suit, he decided to head down the path to the showers himself. Turning back inside the kitchen to get Varten's permission, which was quickly given, he then stepped outside and started down the nearest trail, casting admiring glances at the beauty around him.

As he came around a turn in the path, he spotted a delectably rounded, denim-covered backside amongst the flowering bushes. Its owner was leaning forward, and seemed enthralled with something crawling on a branch. Feeling slightly guilty, the Black Lion pilot couldn't help running his gaze over the fair curves of the woman once again as she straightened.

She turned toward him, and he couldn't hide his surprise. "Princess?" ~_Where the heck did she get blue jeans? And a Garrison t-shirt?_~

Her smile was dazzling. "You didn't recognize me at first, did you?"

He shook his head, not trusting his voice. Seeing Allura in clothes from his home world cast her in a completely different light. If it weren't for the circlet of office she still wore, she could have been mistaken for any uncomplicated, everyday Earth girl. If only-

~_Can't have it both ways_.~ The Lance voice mocked him. ~_Sure, it would be easier if she was an 'average' girl, but let's be honest. You're damn glad she's… what's that word you used?~_

~_Phenomenal.~ _Keith thought. ~_ She's phenomenal_.~

~_A socially sanitized term for what we know you're really thinking. It's okay, you can say it to me. The Princess is-~_

"A hottie." Keith mumbled aloud.

"Yes, it is!" Allura said cheerfully. "I highly recommend the shower, you'll feel so much better afterwards!"

He moved so she wouldn't see his blush. "That does sound nice. Which way is it?"

"I'll walk with you."

Allura joined him and they headed for the outbuilding. Keith listened to her commentary on the flowers, while casting brief, sidelong glances at her as they walked along.

He'd been wrong about her looking like a commoner. Even in casual dress, she carried herself with regal grace. The white t-shirt was a bit baggy and too long, but she had managed to tuck it all into the waistband of her jeans, all nice and neatly pulled against her curves.

Before he knew what he was about, Keith found himself blurting,

"Where did you get the Garrison shirt?"

Her eyes widened, but she answered calmly. "From Lance."

"Lance gave it to you?" He repeated, openly staring down at the "GALAXY GARRISON" emblem on the front, the lettering slightly distorted by the two soft mounds lurking beneath.

"Not exactly." She confessed easily. "He lent it to me the last time we were at the beach and I haven't gotten the chance to return it yet."

No chance? That beach trip had been over a month ago. Just what did that mean?

Keith turned abruptly to hide the irritation he knew must be showing in his face.

"You don't have to go any farther, Princess, I see it now. And here comes Sarita, so I'll be off. See you later."

He strode away quickly, leaving a bewildered Allura far behind him.

"Your Captain has a great deal on his mind, I think." Said Sarita, coming up to stand behind her.

"He always does. He's very dedicated and…"

Allura paused, at a loss for words.

"He is also troubled. It is good you both came here. Althene will be balm and refuge for both of you."

The older woman met Allura's eyes, and just for a moment the Princess felt a sensation akin to standing within the center of a flowing fountain. Before she could question it, Sarita turned away, saying warmly,

"Come dear, let's go back to the house and start lunch."

* * *

A few minutes later Allura found herself helping to prepare a fresh fruit platter, an experience that was new to her. It was embarrassing that Sarita had had to show her how to peel and cut the fruit, and she felt ashamed that she had no idea how to perform such basic tasks.

To her surprise, she found herself sharing those feelings with Sarita.

"Nanny doesn't let me near the kitchen, you know. It's not 'proper'- which is what she says about anything that I take interest in that is not on her 'Approved Activities for Princesses' list." Allura said, feeling pleased when the older woman laughed at her small joke.

"Well, Allura, I do agree there is a time to be formal, but there should also times to be informal. If Varten and I were visiting the castle, we would dress and act the part, of course, but we have found that sometimes it is good for one to get back to basics, to one's roots. Nanny and Coran must both keep in mind that… to be strong, a leader must also be self- sufficient."

As Sarita spoke, Allura felt as if maternal arms had reached out to embrace her. It was a feeling that brought comfort and sorrow. The absence of her own mother continued to haunt her, especially now that she was in the first flush of womanhood.

There was so much that her mother could have helped her understand about life and growing up- it was knowledge that was just as valuable to have as politics and protocol. Coran, bless him, was a dependable and loyal advisor, and Nanny was kind and motherly in her overprotective way. The two of them tried, but they could not fill the void left by the severed connection between a mother and daughter- the special, nurturing bond that had been cut asunder by Zarkon's merciless sword.

With that thought, Allura began to cry.

"Oh sweetheart!"

Sarita rushed over and enfolded the Princess in her arms, instinctively giving her the kind of comfort the young woman had been missing for so long. Her eyes glistened as Allura's tears fell freely, but she didn't try to speak. For a young woman who put on a brave and stoic face every day, there were no words that could be as therapeutic as allowing her an unfettered and natural release of long suppressed emotion.

When the flow of grief had ebbed, Allura gave a hiccuping sigh. The feeling of peace washed over her as she heard the calls of the birds singing in the garden and smelled the fresh, biting aroma of the citrus fruit lying before her was unparalleled.

"Feel any better?" Sarita asked, her hands still holding the Princess' shoulders, giving them a reassuring squeeze.

"Yes. Much, much better," Allura wiped the last bit of moisture away from her cheek with the back of her hand. "Thank you, I really don't know why that happened. I don't make a habit of bursting into tears at the drop of a hat."

"Althene is a place of deep feeling, whether it is joy or sorrow. Most here have experienced this deluge of emotion at one time or another." Sarita said gently."Those tears are telling you that resolution is still needed. The key to peace of mind is to face that most troubles you, and to allow yourself to be human in dealing with it."

"I wonder if that's what drew my parents here," Allura mused, picking up the fruit platter and staring at it as if it held the secrets to her parent's past life. "They could just be human here, couldn't they?"

"That was one of their most vital reasons for returning here, Princess."

Allura's head jerked towards Varten's cultured voice. "Please tell me more about them!"

"Of course I will," Varten assured her. "But there's a lot to tell, and we really need to provide some nourishment for you first. Shall we prepare the table, my dear?" This was directed to Sarita, who nodded her approval.

"We'll attend to the rest, Allura, why don't you keep a lookout for Keith," Sarita suggested.

"All right," Allura's eyes followed her hosts as they picked up the platters and moved to a a rattan partition that slid back to reveal a long room containing a long table that was approximately six inches off the floor. Plump cushions in a myriad of patterns and bright colors were placed around it, obviously intended for seating. ~_This is going to be fun! K__ind of like having a picnic indoors!_~

"Am I late?"

She swung around. Keith stood in the open doorway, looking vastly different now that his flight suit had been discarded. In its place were form fitting jeans cut in a way that emphasized his long legs and lean hips. A t-shirt in midnight blue outlined every muscle on his torso, and its short sleeves emphasized toned biceps. The strong determined face was framed by a mane of spiky black hair that had obviously been towel dried.

He stared steadily back at her, eyes unreadable, letting her appraise his appearance without comment. The atmosphere suddenly seemed charged with emotion, but what that emotion was, Allura couldn't be sure.

"No, you're right on time," she managed to say through suddenly dry lips. "You look...um...really good."

As compliments went, it was pretty lame. But Keith's smile said he appreciated it.

He smoothed the back of his head with a hand. "Thanks. It's kinda nice to wear civvies again. Almost forgot what it feels like."

He did look relaxed. Whatever had been bothering him earlier must have been washed away in the shower, Allura thought. And speaking of showers...her cheeks heated to fever pitch as a long ago image of a cinderblock construction hut and a very different kind of shower flashed through her mind. Realizing that her attention and gaze had wandered into dangerous territory, she quickly jerked both back to his face.

"Have to say that Althenian open air showers are a lot better than the ones I've used before."

Keith's grin showed even, white teeth. She gave him a suspicious, almost haughty look, wondering if he had been reading her mind.

But that, of course, was impossible for someone not of her lineage.

Wasn't it?

"Sarita asked me to escort you into the dining room when you arrived." She told him in prim tones.

"I'm all yours." He replied, crossing the room to stand next to her. "Lead the way."

Allura looked up at him, wide-eyed. He was standing far closer to her than normal propriety would dictate. His body heat and the clean scent of soap were filling her senses.

Did he know how he affected her?

Was Keith...flirting?

It was best not to answer. She felt giddy, confused, and a little nervous. Her legs were on autopilot as they moved her toward the dining area, but she wasn't sure that she could eat with the army of butterflies currently flitting around in her belly.

A few moments later she was pleasantly surprised to find herself already at ease and giggling as Keith knelt.

It was obvious that he was wondering what he should do with the expanse of muscled thigh that refused to slide under the table. He gave her a wry look, and finally solved the issue by sitting cross-legged, drawing his feet up underneath him.

Allura sank down next to him as easily if she sat on the floor every day of her life, earning herself another wry look from her companion.

She sent him a cheeky grin in return.

For now, things had returned to normal between them.

* * *

Allura was content. The cushion she sat on was extremely comfortable and she smiled in delight at the colorful and delicious looking fare placed before them. Sarita and Varten seated themselves at each end of the table with aplomb, and after a short blessing, they began to partake of fruits, fresh baked bread and a mixture of several kinds of vegetables that had been cooked in a piquant sauce.

"How wonderful!" She said with a sigh."The food at the castle is good, but it doesn't taste as fresh as this."

Keith agreed, while taking a large portion of the vegetables and chicken. "This is great. It reminds me of stir fry." Man, he was starving. The fruit looked great too. He took more helpings.

The Princess giggled. "Keith, you're starting to remind me of a certain Yellow Lion pilot."

"I didn't have breakfast!" He defended himself. "A man can work up an appetite flying about the countryside."

"Do tell," Allura said, as she watched him take another helping of star fruit.

"I understand from talking to Coran that you wish to visit the secret retreat of the King and Queen," Varten remarked to the Princess after a time.

"Yes, I have some recollection of what it looked like, and some wonderful memories of what I did there." Allura said earnestly. "Coran specifically told me to search for the reason they chose this place, but he did not elaborate on why he thought it was important."

Varten and Sarita exchanged glances and then looked over at their guest.

"Your Guardian understands the importance for your pursuing this quest, but it must remain unknown to you for now. When the time is right, Princess, you-" Varten shifted his gaze to Keith, "-both of you, will fully understand why pursuing the answer is so significant."

Allura glanced at Keith. He gave a small shrug. All he knew is that he was feeling refreshed, replenished and ready to go. Inactivity bothered him, even in a place as pleasant as this. There was not much time for them to accomplish this 'quest ' of Allura's, not to mention figuring out how they would know when it was complete. If Varten thought it was best to keep them guessing, then so be it.

"I will give you directions to the site, along with provisions," Sarita stated. "One warning: it may not be as you might remember it, Allura. No one has stayed there since the King and Queen- we haven't permitted it out of respect and honor for you and their memories."

* * *

Keith was startled by the strong sense of peace that filled him as he watched Allura exchange a smile with Sarita.

~_They've gotten pretty close in a real short space of time. I guess that's good._~

Despite suffering so many losses in her young life, despite sometimes having learned hard lessons after placing trust in unworthy people, Allura was still willing and able to lower her guard.

It was a part of her makeup that he found both endearing and exasperating.

And that he envied more than anything.

* * *

Hunk sat in his quarters, thoughtfully eyeing the white scrap of cloth the Princess had called a nightie.

It was so finely woven, he hoped his blunt fingers would not catch on the fabric as he repaired it.

The small case sitting next to him on the table hadn't been opened in quite some time. It was filled with needles of all sizes, and threads of different color and textures. A journeyman's selection he'd gotten secondhand from his tailor father, but it would have do.

It was a simple rip in the seam that shouldn't take long to fix, he thought, after closely examining it. He had repaired much worse for his little brothers and sister. Sewing was something that he enjoyed but kept a deep dark secret for obvious reasons. He already was teased unmercifully about his eating habits- no sense adding more fuel to the flame.

The Princess would never tease him about it though; she was always so kind to him. She had never made him feel clumsy, stupid or cloddish, and that branded her as close to a saint in Hunk's estimation as anyone could get. He was as happy to do this small service for her as he would have been for Jocelyn, his beloved younger sister.

The repair was done in ten minutes and he inspected his work with a critical eye. No trace of the rip remained, and he had even reinforced the seam so the hem wouldn't droop. He had laughed to himself as he did so; as good a cook as Nanny was, her sewing sure left a lot to be desired. Her stitches had been loopy and unevenly spaced along the hem, leaving large gaps in the material that had contributed to its being damaged when it had caught the heel of the poor Princess.

The material was real nice. Too bad it was so plain.

An idea forced its way into Hunk's mind. He discarded it at once, but it returned with greater force.

~_Well, why not?~_ He pondered. ~_Let's see if I still got the touch!_~

Decision made, Hunk grabbed the kit again and began selecting various threads. He had to work quickly and on the sly; Lance and Pidge were sure to be looking for him soon.

* * *

Lance left Castle Control for the second time that day, feeling more pleased with himself than usual. He whistled a cheerful tune, the thick folder he held in one hand tapping in time into the palm of the other.

Garrett had been a tremendous help; he was a likeable guy and had a wicked sense of humor too. Maybe he'd take a few more pictures at his wedding reception, some candids. The Red Lion pilot chuckled. Yeah, that would be a fitting reward for his accomplished accomplice!

Now he had only to find an album-but it had to be something unique. The old storage room maybe would have some tucked away, and if that gambit failed, he could go into Arusia and find one in the marketplace. The day was young, after all.

Lance's thoughts turned to his friends, wondering if the Princess was enjoying her day off and even more, how Keith was handling with being alone in the wilderness with Allura.

The Red Lion pilot's mouth twisted ruefully. Knowing the uptight commander, the poor sap was probably in full dress uniform, sitting upright at some official's table, still upholding the noble image of the Voltron force instead of taking advantage of the situation.

But maybe not. Having temptation actually within his grasp could be the straw that brought down the wall of inhibitions that kept Keith from acting on his instincts.

Envisioning the Controlled One wearing a loincloth and swinging from jungle vines grunting, "Me Keith go save Princess" had Lance laughing out loud.

~_Yeah, like that's ever gonna happen! Knowing Keith, he's acting the perfect gentleman, no matter what the provocation. Dude needs a major kick in the butt, whether he realizes it or not!~_

* * *

"It's humid out here," Keith panted, as he wiped his brow with his forearm. Despite the effort, more beads of sweat formed and rolled off his forehead and into his eyes, making it hard to see the foliage that he was trying to push back for the princess.

The jungle was so dense in this area, they couldn't have taken Black Lion for scouting. A hike didn't seem like such a bad idea until they had left the main path about an hour ago at the gnarled old palm tree, and headed northeast. It had been rough going since then.

"Want some water, Keith?" Allura asked, panting and huffing along behind him.

She was really hanging in there, Keith thought with admiration. She hadn't complained once, but her enthusiasm for the search wasn't as evident as it had been. It couldn't hurt to take a breather and replenish fluids. He spotted a felled tree up ahead in a very small clearing.

"Princess, let's take a break. I think we could both use some water." He replied.

Allura was grateful. The jeans and shirt seemed plastered to her body as she sweated in a most un-princess-like way. She had been barely keeping up with Keith for the last half hour. She didn't want him to think her a complainer, however, so she did her best to not give away her relief as she followed him to the clearing.

They plopped down on the log and she handed him the canteen.

"You first." Keith insisted.

Allura smiled her thanks, and unscrewed the cover of the canteen. Raising it to her lips she drank deeply, her throat arched, eyes closed in enjoyment as the cool fluid quenched her thirst.

Keith watched her with masculine appreciation. Her blond head under the circlet was dark with perspiration, the tendrils on either side of her ears were wet, and she had smudges of dirt on her forehead. Her make-up was non-existent, having been rubbed off in the heat. Her shirt was sticking to her torso in wrinkles, and her jeans and boots were caked with mud.

Seeing her this way, bare faced and without the trappings of her position, was a revelation to him. This was the real Allura; determined, brave, and strong.

Even all sweaty and dirty, she looked beautiful.

And dangerously attainable.

His eyes traveled to her mouth as she lowered the canteen, and then scanned the surrounding area, wondering if they were truly alone, and if she would mind being kissed on a log.

~_Now that's what I'm talking about!~ _The Lance-like voice exulted. _~ You're ready! She's ready!~_

_~Ready for what?~ _Keith silently snapped at the voice, wishing it would leave him in peace.

~_For love, dumbass! By the way, t-shirts look flippin' awesome on her, don't you think?~ _

The question went unanswered as he noticed Allura was waving a hand in front of his nose. "Arus to Keith, come in, Keith!"

"Sorry." He said sheepishly, taking the canteen she offered.

Her look was full of concern. "You were staring off into space. You never do that. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Maybe a bit dehydrated."

He brought the canteen and drank deeply, his head thrown back.

Allura watched him, assessing his physical state while admiring how the cords of his throat come into prominence as he swallowed. A strand of hair was sticking to the side of his face. Without thinking, she reached out and smoothed it back behind his ear. He inhaled sharply as her fingers made contact. A trickle of water escaped the seal of his lips before he lowered the canteen and wiped a hand across his mouth.

Allura was suddenly, blazingly conscious of their solitude and the fact that Keith's mouth had been placed in the same spot on the canteen that hers had been only moments ago. She wondered if he was thinking of that too, because his gaze had dropped to her lips, and then held a question as they met hers.

His strong fingers twisted the cap back on the canteen with deliberate motions. His eyes never left hers as he set the container aside.

The vulnerability in his expression made her lean towards him. Her lips were parting, unconsciously giving him the encouragement he sought.

Keith started to lean forward too, his eyes now focused on her mouth. His head lowered, he moved closer...closer...

"Cheeeerkk! Cheeerrkkk! Cheeeeerkkk, eh eh eh eh eh!"

They lunged apart and up off the log to find a small simian sitting behind them, screeching and pounding its fists on the ground in a display that said it felt that they were invading its personal territory.

Keith scowled down at the creature, which only encouraged it to step up its posturing.

"This is his home. We're the trespassers." Allura said, before addressing the monkey in a soothing voice. "Hello there. I know we've upset you. Please accept our apologies for intruding."

The monkey stopped chattering and appeared to listen.

"We were looking for something and stopped for a drink of water and a short rest on the log. We didn't mean to be rude."

"He's the rude one." Keith muttered, continuing to glare at the monkey. It blinked innocently, then gave an exaggerated pucker with kissing sorts of sounds. This was followed by a grin that showed every tooth it had.

Though it was an understatement to say she was frustrated by the interruption, Allura felt her sense of humor coming to the fore. Just her luck that even in the jungle, way out in the middle of nowhere, she couldn't get away with not having a chaperone.

She started to laugh.

Keith redirected his glare to his companion, wondering what she found so funny. When she pointed at the monkey and the little kissy-kissy faces it was making at her, a reluctant grin curved his mouth.

"Sorry, bud, no chance. She's the wrong species for you." He said, feeling an unreasonable satisfaction in being able to say so. "Better luck next time."

The creature's comeback was to wrinkle its nose and made a rude sound that sounded very much like raspberries. An apt review of his own attempt to kiss Allura, Keith thought dryly.

Allura was still laughing. "I wish we could take him with us, Keith."

"I know, but he belongs here. And we really need to get going." He said, his tone a little sharper than he had intended. He felt totally lame right now, being shown up by a simian.

"All right, I'm coming," Allura said, waving good-bye to her new friend and entertainer, who waved back and made another kissy-face, much to Keith's irritation.

She was still chuckling minutes later as they continued to push through the underbrush.

* * *

Two hours later found the two of them still futilely searching for any signs of the royal retreat.

According to Varten's instructions they were in the right place, but either he'd left something out, or they had overlooked something, . Keith didn't want to be the one to call a halt and pack it in, but it was getting late and they still had to fly back to the castle tonight. It was a long trip back to the settlement, and daylight was waningl It was best to turn around now. He had no choice, he had to speak up.

Allura gave him the perfect opening. "Something's wrong, Keith, we should have been there by now."

"I know. We followed the directions to a letter, I checked and rechecked." He looked her in the eyes for the first time since the almost-kiss. "It's going to be dark in a couple hours. I hate to say this, but…"

"I know."

The sadness in her eyes and voice made him want to say the heck with leaving, the Carlacs knew where they were, so they could search all night if they had to. But that would be a foolish risk. They had to go; he had a responsibility to get her back under the Castle roof tonight, safe and sound.

~Safe for Allura or yourself?~

The voice had returned to mock him. Strangely enough, he didn't mind as much as he had.

_~Both of us.~_ He admitted. ~With the way I'm feeling about her, I wouldn't trust myself with her in the jungle at night.~

Surprisingly, the voice went silent.

"Okay. Let's go back." Allura said glumly.

They turned and retraced their steps, maintaining silence as they found the trail and headed back to the village.

Allura didn't complain or bemoan the decision to call off the search, but he knew she was extremely upset.

She wasn't a quitter, and neither was he.

But it couldn't be helped.

* * *

Allura wasn't happy, but she hadn't given up. Determination carried her tired feet along the trail and past the fallen tree where the almost kiss had happened.

Yet another missed opportunity.

She glared at Keith's back. He might have thrown in the towel, but she wasn't. This was only a set back, not a failure. She was going to find the answers she sought. It wasn't a matter of 'if' but 'when'.

Her face set, she increased her pace until she was matching him stride for stride as they walked down the final mile of the trail.

"Keith, I've decided that I'm staying here tonight." She said, with her best do-my-bidding-or-else tone. "If you don't want to spend the night, you can go ahead and take Black Lion back to the castle. I will have Varten contact Coran on the communicator to inform him of my change in plans."

She made to move ahead of him, but Keith reached out grabbed her arm, bringing both of them to an abrupt halt.

"Allura, that's a very bad idea."

She drew herself up to her full height and gave him her most regal glare. "I happen to disagree."

* * *

The Princess had her feet planted firmly apart, her chin up, and was staring him square in the eye.

Keith knew that look very well, and it was trouble. He dropped her arm, and took a step back.

"Look, let's talk about this. We can come back in a few days-"

"I came here to find a part of me that I may never have a chance to find again. " She ennunciated each word, still staring him down. "Does the phrase 'Carpe Diem' mean anything to you?"

"Yes! But be reasonable! A day trip is one thing, but you have responsi-"

"Don't you _dare_ lecture me about responsibility, Keith." The quiet words silenced him more effectively than if she had shrieked. "If Zarkon ever decides to break the truce, or Lotor shows up, or anything else comes to threaten us, you know I'll be there, defending my people and my planet."

He folded his arms, refusing to feel guilty. "What about your responsibility to stay alive?"

Allura's expression was fierce at first...but as she studied him, it gradually softened to understanding. "Oh Keith." She sighed.

"What?"

"I know you're only looking out for me, and I'm truly grateful." She said warmly. "I do have a great responsibility to my world, my people, my family and friends, and that's why I need to find out what this feeling is all about! I need to learn about my past and confront it so that I can be a strong and confident ruler!" She wiped a hand across her brow. "I have a strong tie to this place. It's part of my heritage. This feeling I have says that I'm about to discover something of great importance. Up until now, I had only gotten that feeling with Father whenever I speak with him in his tomb -"

Her voice broke and she drooped, exhaustion showing in every line of her body.

"Please, Keith, help me through this. You're the only person that can."

He was at a loss. The raw emotion etched on her face and the steely resolve which made her seem much older than her twenty years made him ashamed to have questioned her commitment to her position.

And her words? Like the woman herself, they stirred his emotions. When she spoke, he felt as if he were tapped into her unquenchable desire for knowledge and the longing for finding her roots. He didn't just see or hear it, he could feel it throbbing in his veins...

What would happen if he went with it?

"Okay, if the Carlacs are okay with it, we'll spend the night, and tomorrow I'll do whatever I can to help you with this," he finally said. "You'll have to let Castle Control know. I'm only one person, you'll have to convince them."

"You're all I need." Allura said, looking at him with such hope that he couldn't have refused her anything.

And she knew it, damn it.

No security, no backup-they weren't going to like this idea at all at Castle Control.

* * *

The trip back seemed to go much faster than heading out, but it was a relief to be seated on cushions talking with Varten and Sarita.

Keith kept silent as Allura relayed how they had failed to find the compound, and about all of the feelings she had experienced about the place.

She told them she had to know, that she couldn't leave now, until she had satisfied that desire.

The couple listened quietly, Varten looking at Keith as if trying to gauge the younger man's feelings. The Captain kept his expression as neutral as possible, although each time he felt the penetrating gray eyes on him, he shifted uncomfortably.

"Will you help me?" Allura was entreating the couple.

"Yes." Varten said immediately. "We will contact Coran at once. Of course you must stay with us-for as long as it takes. "

~_For as long as it takes_?~ Keith's ire had started to rise. One more night was one thing...but an indefinitely extended stay? What did they think he was going to tell the others? ' 'Sorry, we can't form Voltron right now. Princess is off on a quest to find her roots?'

"How long are were talking about here?" He asked, as politely as he could. "Without Black Lion, the Castle won't have Voltron. And I have a responsibility to keep the Princess safe..."

Sarita raised her eyebrows. "And you are fulfilling it by accompanying her, are you not?"

"There's more to this than hiking in the jungle." Keith said tersely. "Without access to technology, I have no way of detecting and protecting her from external threats that might arise."

"Your stellar record of heroism and resourcefulness says differently." Varten told him, after he and his wife exchanged looks. "It indicates that there's no safer place on the planet for our Princess to be than here with you."

This silenced Keith. Allura, risking a glance, was amazed to see him blushing.

"But to allay your worries, I suggest we consult with Coran." Varten continued."He is the guardian of the Princess, and we will abide by his decision."

He rose, beckoning Keith to follow him, then looked at Allura, who had risen as well.

The resolute expression stamped on her taut features spoke louder than words.

Varten nodded.

"Of course you should be the one to speak to your Guardian. Only you can express what you are feeling."

* * *

Leaving Sarita behind, they followed Varten as he led them to a room that held a communications device with a small view screen. Within a short time, the Royal Advisor's voice and image were projected into the room. His expression suggested repressed excitement as he greeted his friend, but Varten was quick to forestall his friend's questions.

"Cory, we are a bit low on power for this transmission, so I must dispense with pleasantries. Allura and Keith were not able to locate the compound. The Princess has urgently requested that she stay with us until it has been found, and I think you will agree that in that case, Keith should stay as well."

A heavy silence dropped on the room. The expression on Coran's face was one of disappointment and incredulity. Keith braced for the words of displeasure that were sure to follow.

"How could they not find it? They were ready! I was so sure they would!"

Keith stared uncomprehendingly at the screen, wondering if the man had gone mad. As shocking as Coran's bewilderment was, the idea that he had foreknowledge of what was transpiring was even more so.

"I'm sorry Coran." Allura's honeyed voice was rife with frustration. "I wasn't prepared. The whole thing started out as an adventure, but since I've come here...well, this is no longer just a lark. There's such a strong feeling that I can't leave here until I have found the answers I seek. " She shook her head despairingly. "But how can I explain that, when I don't fully understand why I feel that way?"

For the second time that day Coran surprised his charge. "Princess, I agree that you must continue the search. It's the key to your understanding, and it's crucial to shaping your future as a ruler of Arus."

"Oh thank you!" She exclaimed. "But Coran, how can you-"

"Your mother and father informed me that this day would come and that I would know what I had to do." He said somberly. "This is the only way that I can help you."

Keith's mouth opened and shut with a snap. His orderly mind was spinning, and he had to force himself to pay attention as Coran was addressing him.

"Keith, you are the only person I would entrust with the well-being of the Princess on this journey. Absolutely nothing must happen to prevent her from doing what needs to be done. I will be in contact with Varten at all times of course; with Lotor still at large, one must take precautions, but please know that it's essential that you be the one to help Allura. I would not ask anyone but you to do this. Will you grant me this favor?"

Keith managed to find his voice. "I will. You can count on me, sir."

"Thank you. Althene is a refuge and for Royalty in every sense of that word. But don't be misled- it does have hidden resources and protections that its appearance would not suggest. I know how conscientious you are-please trust me when I say that we will be fine with the four Lions for now, and we will be able to get in immediate contact with you if need be. Does that ease your mind?"

Keith nodded again.

"I have implicit trust in your hosts, Keith. They will be of immense support and help to you. Please believe that."

"I do, sir." The Captain replied in a calm and steady voice, despite feeling as if he'd just been run over by an Arusian bulldozer. "And...thank you for trusting me, sir."

Coran smiled. "Deciding to trust you is the easiest decision I've made."

At that point, the transmission link was broken.

They returned to the living room in silence, each pondering on what lay ahead.

Sarita stood up at their return, her expression expectant.

"He agreed! We're staying!" Allura told her joyously, and the two women embraced.

* * *

Coran leaned back in the large command chair in Castle control, staring into his cup of tea and ignoring the blinking lights on the console in front of him.

He had been sure it was time, but maybe he had been mistaken. Maybe it was too soon.

His impulse to give Allura a free day had been followed by the strong feeling that she should go with Keith on the Althenian trip. No matter how much he trusted Keith, it would normally have been type of place he would have objected to them going to without backup (read, chaperone) but his inner voice had assured him it was all right, and even necessary, for Allura to be alone with the young man at this point.

King Alfor and Queen Alana had been absolutely certain that he would know when the right person and the right time came along. He had been very sure of his decisions this morning as he had watched Black Lion flying out of sight. He had the right man and the right place. The Princess was ready and of age.

So why hadn't the secret been revealed? Were things not aligned in the way he had hoped?

More time was what was needed, and he would run the necessary interference to give them that time. The rest of the crew would manage things without them.

He sipped his tea, now thinking of what he would tell Hannah about their absence that wouldn't send her off into a tailspin. Being of a skeptical and practical nature, she had never believed in the fates and the Ancients as fervently as he.

* * *

Keith sat alone in the Carlacs' living room, trying to collect his thoughts.

He had reconciled himself to the notion that he and Allura would be staying the night. He had every confidence that he could keep the Princess safe. Black Lion was fine, secured and standing guard over the settlement, and the Governor had assured him the supplies had been secured.

Things seemed under control, but he still felt there were forces at work here that were beyond his understanding, a notion that greatly disturbed him. He sighed heavily.

"It's all right to have doubts, you know." Varten said from the doorway. "It means you're open to possibilities."

Keith blinked at him, then frowned. "How do you know-"

"Your countenance betrays you." The older man stated.

"I see."

The older man chuckled. "No, I don't think you do quite yet. You're a tough nut to crack, Captain...but I can safely say that your main reason for being here wasn't to make a supply run, correct?"

"I don't think that's any-" Keith began hotly, then stopped. It was true, wasn't it? What could it hurt to admit that much? He shrugged. "Yeah. For all the good it'll do."

"Some of your anxieties about her have valid origins, but you must let go of them, for your own sake as well as Allura's." Varten said kindly. "You've both come so far. Don't let others close your mind to the possibilities now."

Dark brown eyes st6ared into grey, and a sudden spearing of sensation jumped between himself and the governor.

Keith blinked, instinctively realizing the technique for what it was. This man was an psychic empath, able to forge a link with the emotions and thoughts of other minds. The knowledge that his lowered guard was allowing the governor access to the thick cloud of chaotic thoughts that were swirling within his own mind was not enough to stop it. Slowly, the clouds began to break. Clarity shone through like rays of sunlight after a storm.

He envisioned himself as seagull flying through the cloudless sky.

~_Very good_.~ Another bird had joined him. It's voice sounded very like the Governor's. ~

And then it was gone.

It took a moment to realize that he was now alone with his thoughts.

"What...was that?"

"A good start." The older man wore a cryptic smile.

"To what?"

"To discovering your mind's potential."

I'm not a psychic, Keith thought. They would have caught it during tests at the Garrison...

"So what do I do now?" He blurted.

"For now, nothing. I think it's time to go out into the village so you can become acquainted with it and its citizens. You will find the experience helpful."

Varten smiled and beckoned as he spoke, and before he could think about it, Keith found himself getting to his feet and following his host out the door.

* * *

Allura and Sarita once again stood in the lovely gardens behind the Carlac cottage, chatting animatedly.

"You'd like to have a Feast of Lions held in our honor?" The Princess said. "But Sarita, isn't that a lot of trouble on such short notice?

"We feel it's important that you should experience everything about Althene; our culture, our ways of life, our people," Sarita stated, as the two women continued their atroll around each garden plot. "And it's no trouble at all! Everyone works together. and is happy to have an excuse for a gathering."

Allura was delighted. "Then I accept! And thank you so very much! I want to know everything about this place."

"Well, let us begin by learning about the fruits and vegetables in my garden."

Her hostess proceeded to give the names of all the genus of plant life and in which ways they were used. Many had valuable medicinal purposes. Allura was intrigued by all of it and resolved to ask Coran for more books on the subject of botany. They finally came to the last patch, which was filled with an assortment of brightly colored plants.

"We use these in spiritual ceremonies." Sarita paused and scrutinized the well-tended bed. "The history of our people often demands a dream quest and the herbs are a great help in achieving our goal."

Allura bit her lip. "Are they safe?"

"Don't be alarmed," Sarita said, seeing the younger woman's anxious look. "They aren't hallucinogens, or narcotics, or anything associated with abuse or getting high. They have no affect on the body physically. What they do is help nuture the abilities of a person who has shown an affinity for the talent."

"Magic?" Allura guessed.

The older woman laughed. "That's one name for it, yes. Unfortunately, there are many on Arus who associate having 'magic' only with evil things like Witch Hagar and her assorted minions. To allievate stress and misunderstandings, I prefer not to use that term." She paused, then added, "If you haven't guessed, I am a Shaman, and my knowledge is part of my birthright, as is my vow to do no harm. I would not allow anyone to use these before they were ready."

"I understand." Allura said. "How does someone know they're ready for that step?"

Sarita shook her head. "There is no one right answer. Everyone is different." Seeing her Royal guest was still full of questions, she abruptly changed the subject. "Have you thought of what you're going to be wearing at the feast tonight?"

Allura's face fell as she realized she had not brought anything remotely suitable for a feast. She looked down at her t-shirt and jeans, which were dirty from digging in the soil. "My uniform, I guess. I didn't bring anything else to wear that would be appropriate."

"Would you do me the honor of wearing something of mine?" Sarita asked. Her eyes were twinkling.

Allura eyed the sarong the other woman was wearing. "Would it be something like what you have on?"

"Very similar, but with a more ceremonial appearance." Sarita smiled. "It's not something your Nanny would probably approve of for official attire. I don't want you to be uncomfortable, Allura. If you don't feel it would be p-"

"Don't you _dare _say the 'p' word! I'll be happy to wear your very kind offer!"

The older woman quirked an eyebrow. "And I daresay that your handsome Keith will be happy you did too."

Allura blushed. "Yes…well…." She shrugged, and broke into a grin. "Here's hoping!"

Giggling like conspirators, the women linked arms and headed for the house to prepare for the banquet.

* * *

The men finished their tour of the settlement at the central commons area that presently was, as the Governor informed Keith, being set up for a feast in their guest's honor. Keith watched as several villagers bustled around making preparations. All of them greeted him with smiles and great friendliness, as if he were a neighbor they had known all their life.

It was a little strange, but nice, Keith thought, which had been the thought he had carried throughout the informal tour. Though the settlement was indeed as primitive as Varten had warned it would be, the Captain had been extremely impressed with everything he had seen.

The village was agriculturally based, almost totally self-supporting (except for some technologies that had to be imported such as the communication links and components Keith had brought) and each citizen he had spoken with seemed proud of the fact they played an integral part in defending and keeping the village vibrant and alive. It reminded him of how the Voltron Force relied on teamwork in order to make their Defender unbeatable.

The Althenian people displayed that kind of teamwork every day of their lives, and what was more, the behavior seemed to be inherent to them. As he had observed the Governor exchanging suggestions or offering praise for a job well done, he had seen that Varten was more of a wise confidant or father figure to his constituents than an elected official: no commands did he have to give, everyone just simply knew what was expected of them and how important it was, before it even had to be said.

Keith had often wished for that kind of communication with his teammates. The rare times it had materialized were impossible to predict, much to his frustration..

And speaking of frustration, he was still tired from his session with Allura and still felt cranky from that snipe hunt in the jungle. In addition, even with the shower earlier and his more appropriate jungle attire, he was sure he had to smell pretty ripe again.

He thought longingly of the Carlacs' soothing shower-house and how good it would feel to be there.

Sensing Keith's discomfort, Varten quickly ended a conversation with one of the cooks and turned his and his guest's steps in the direction of his home.

"You will see many more beautiful things about our village at the feast this evening. There will be plenty of food and drink, and then there will be a short program featuring our traditions and culture." Varten paused. "You know Keith, Althenians have called this spot home for at least one hundred generations. Since ancient times on Arus, we have been living peacefully alongside nature. We embrace as brethren what most civilians would see as wild and dangerous, "

Keith smiled. "It's like the 'Legend of Tarzan' come to life."

"Tarzan?"

"His adventures are the main subject in famous series of Earth novels by Edgar Rice Burroughs. Tarzan was an orphaned human who was raised by gorilla's, and ended up being 'King of the Jungle'. He respected his domain, and was a protector of nature, and seen as a brother to most creatures." Keith shook his head. "I apologize for that analogy. Your ancestors were real, and Tarzan was a character in literature."

Varten was silent a minute, a smile playing around his mouth. Finally he spoke, as if something pleased him greatly.

"I must disagree with your assessment, Keith- I find it to be an excellent analogy in a number of ways. There are plenty of Arusians who see our ancestral history as little more than legend. And there are many who say they are believers, but who doubt that the bond between Ancients Althenians and the lions even existed without tangible proof." He paused. "There are some things that are, but are not easily explained. This is where faith must come into play."

Keith nodded. "Even scholars and scientists say that many legends are rooted in real life. I would be willing to bet that even though Tarzan was a product of the imagination, at some point in Earth's history someone like him may have existed or will existed.""

"That could very well be, but let's not forget the fairer sex." Varten said. "Althene has seen its share of legendary woman..." he paused, "...one of whom I might dare to call 'Queen of the Jungle' someday."

From the way the Althenian was grinning at him, Keith knew that it was futile to pretend he misunderstood.

"Yeah, really." He muttered. "She's already got an in with the Space mice. Why not conquer an entire jungle?"

Varten laughed, then changed the subject.

"This has been delightful, but you probably would like to wash up and prepare yourself for the feast tonight. Jeans are perfectly fine, but I have something even more comfortable, if you don't mind our local form of dress."

Keith's eyebrows shot up to his hairline as he looked at the wide strip of cloth wound around his host's hips. It was more modest than a loin cloth, but his chest would be bared. What would Allura think if he went native? Was it proper?

He really didn't have many options though, as his clothes were filthy and his uniform too stifling.

_~She might think you look hot.~_ The inner voice goaded him on. ~A_re you chicken to find out_?~

"I accept your kind offer. Thanks Varten." He blurted out before he had a chance to think about it.

"Wonderful! I'll go attend to it right now while you take your shower."

The two men parted company.

* * *

Allura gazed in disbelief at the image in the long reflecting glass. She and Sarita had been up in the Carlacs' sleeping quarters for an hour now, getting ready for the promised feast, and she was now looking at the results of their efforts.

The sarong that covered her body was of the softest material, dyed a deep blood red, with a pattern of delicate white rose petals scattered upon the foreground. Of course the garment was strapless, but Sarita had shown her how to wind it so there was no fear of it unwrapping. The ends of the cloth crisscrossed her breasts in front, and Sarita had tied them in an elaborate knot that resembled an opened flower. Allura wondered again how one article of clothing could make such a huge difference in her outlook, for after dressing in the comfortable, simple attire she knew with sudden clarity that she wouldn't have felt happier or more relaxed in anything else she had hanging in her room, back in the Castle.

The Princess glanced at her hair. Sarita had suggested a little bit of a different look to go with the simplicity of her attire. Her fussy side braids were now gone, and the usually confined strands of hair were left free to float and curl around her face. It shone and shimmered after the second washing she had given it. Her eyes looked deep and mysterious lined with the kohl Sarita had provided, her lips had been stained a berry red, and her face and exposed shoulders had acquired the golden glow from the sunlight her skin had absorbed that afternoon.

Allura had never felt more powerfully feminine in her life, or more comfortable with her body.

"Will you be wearing your circlet of office?" Sarita broke into her thoughts.

"Yes, I'm putting it on right now," Allura placed the blue and gold crest of Arus upon her head and adjusted it slightly for comfort.

"Well, I have something right here I think will go wonderfully with it, if I may presume to say so." Sarita was holding out a slender armband made of gold. It looked quite heavy, but to her surprise Allura found it was made of an extremely light alloy as she snapped it around her right bicep. It was about two inches wide, and she noted with delight that a small lion's head was etched upon its surface.

"This is just beautiful!"

"A keepsake from my days at court," Sarita answered softly. "I would be honored to have you wear it."

"Thank you so much," Allura was deeply moved and reached out to the older woman to clasp her hands. The flow of energy between them was that of love and serenity.

"You look so beautiful, my dear." Sarita said. "Going barefoot is a custom for feasts, but I can find you some sandals if you'd rather-"

"I'm very happy to go without!" Allura broke in. She made a face. "Nanny wouldn't approve, but she's not here, so..."

"...'The Barefoot Princess' will be our secret." Sarita finished with a wink. "And now I must be getting ready; no, there's no need for you to help, why don't you take the chance to relax for a few minutes?"

Allura left the sleeping quarters, marveling once again that she was allowed to wander about on her own, and with absolutely no fanfare. Taking a walk through the flower garden at home would have necessitated taking at least one guard and two ladies-in-waiting.

As she stepped outside, she gave a small gasp of admiration at the sight of a sky brilliantly painted with hues of violet, pink and orange. The air held the scent of a thousand flowers and freshly turned earth and the sounds and sights of the jungle that surrounded the village added mystery and allure.

This was the place where her parents had found respite from being royals.

This was why she was here.

This place was an aphrodisiac for living life to the fullest, and that's what she intended to do.

**To be continued…**


	7. Ch 6: Night Magic

**Bonds of Love**

**By Lynne (aka KittyLynne)**

**Chapter Six: Night Magic **

Keith stared at himself in the sheet of highly polished metal that served as a mirror, trying to decide if he was about to make a mistake.

It wasn't that he had anything to be ashamed of in the looks department, he actually took pride in his appearance. And it wasn't being conceited to think that he looked pretty damn good, it was a fact, thanks to his self discipline in the dining room and the hours of strenuous work outs he put himself through every week.

Wearing the tropical version of a kilt wasn't a big deal for him either; his ancestry included men who had worn kilts for all kinds of occasions and managed to keep their dignity (although he wasn't prepared to take it so far as some did and forgo his skivvies; his privates were being kept private.) And he wasn't self-conscious about showing his upper half as a rule; he'd gone bare-chested in front of the Princess several times when they were swimming with the team without thinking anything of it.

The problem was practicality. His military dress whites at the castle had provision for carrying a weapon. His present garb? No way. Oh sure, it had a hidden pocket, but that was only big enough to hold the key to Black Lion, which wouldn't do much good if he couldn't get to Black in a hurry.

A shadow darkened the doorway, accompanied by a polite but firm knock on the lintel. After Keith's summons to come in, Varten Carlac stepped into the room, with an ease of movement that spoke of years of wearing a sarong. With his tall, noble bearing and a toned physique that was shown to advantage by his mode of dress, the Governor of Althene cut an impressive figure, Keith thought. If he didn't know the man was around Coran's age, he would have guessed he was at least fifteen years younger.

"Very nice Captain! Now you are truly an Althenian!"

"Thank you." Keith gave an experimental tug on his waist. "Would you mind checking to see if I tied it right? I wasn't sure if there was a particular knot I should use."

"The strongest knot is best." Varten said, grinning. He stepped forward to visually inspect the garment. "It looks as if you did an excellent job. How does it feel? If there's any discomfort, there are other options for length and material- "

"It fits fine." Keith assured him. "It's really comfortable."

He'd thought it sounded convincing, but the shrewd look his host gave him said he knew something was amiss.

"But?"

Keith sighed. He should have known he couldn't fool an empath_._

"It's _too_ comfortable." He admitted.

Varten looked puzzled. "How can that be?"

"Comfort means not having a place to conceal a weapon."

"Ah..."

"I don't want to alarm anyone or to send the wrong message. But as the Princess' protector, if something were to happen while I'm unarmed-"

The other man held up a hand.

"I understand and appreciate what you're saying, Keith." He said with quiet dignity. "But you're not alone in taking responsibility for her protection. We have a proud tradition of defending the safety of our royals, and we have the means to do it. It is not an idle boast to say that if a threat to the Princess would present itself, we will make certain that it will not prevail. "

Though his worries had not been out of line, Keith still felt abashed. To have questioned the prowess of the lion warriors...well, it went against the grain. "I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean any offense."

"And none has been taken." Varten replied warmly. "You are a dedicated young man and a great champion for our Princess. You have every right to be concerned."

"But not every right to be an idiot! Should have known you wouldn't have let her stay here without backup."

The older man's eyes twinkled. "Do not castigate yourself for something you couldn't have known unless I told you. Ours is a very special security system that has been highly effective due in part to so few having access to the knowledge. Our region escaped the vast destruction the rest of Arus endured partly because Zarkon never suspected what we had."

Keith looked troubled. "I appreciate the trust you're placing in me, but you probably shouldn't have told me about it."

"Really? Why is that?"

"Because as much as I fight for Arus, I can't forget I'm still working for Galaxy Garrison. And I'm living proof that GG is good at tracking down rumors in search of what they need. If they somehow got wind of your system and asked me outright, I couldn't lie."

Varten looked amused. "I have absolute confidence in your discretion and judgment."

"But-"

"I would not be telling you if I thought it would endanger our people. If such an occasion arose, giving confirmation that we have a security system in Althene is not a betrayal or a risk to us. Knowing there's a defense plan is one thing, but details of what it is and how it works is quite another."

It was the second time he'd put his foot in it, Keith acknowledged silently. He was fortunate that the Governor was a diplomat to the core. "And I won't be asking for any information." He said emphatically. "That gives me plausible denial."

Varten chuckled. "I don't think it will come to that. They are men of technology and science. The chance is minimal that they'd believe that such a remote region could harbor a protection that wasn't known to them. And if they would hear something about our defense, wouldn't they assume it was the lion ships of Voltron?"

The man had a point. When it came to dealing with Arus, Garrison policy was all about Voltron and nothing but. "You're right. They would."

"So, does that mean I've put your mind at ease?"

"Yes."

"Good." The Governor nodded in satisfaction. "How about Allura? Do you think she will have any concerns with the two of you being out of uniform?"

Keith couldn't hold back a snort. A problem? Hardly. This was the bikini wearing Princess they were talking about! "No. But her governess might have a few choice words."

"Is there a rule that makes it necessary for either of you to inform the Royal Governess of any of your choices of clothing while you're off duty?"

"No! But she's going to ask. She knows we didn't plan to stay, and if she hears there was a feast, she'll be all fussy about what we wore."

"And of course you can't avoid an answer if you want to maintain her trust."

"Exactly."

Varten thought for a moment. "If it were me, I'd tell her I wanted to please my venerable hosts by following a royal precedent set in the past by their majesties King Alfor and Queen Alana. If she demurs, I'd inform her that every highly respected diplomat in the galaxy knows that sharing traditions has been a cornerstone to fostering understanding and friendships between people. It's a basic tenet that the Princess learned from her parents and Coran, and she did them proud by following it."

By now, Keith was grinning and shaking his head in admiration. "You're good. I can see why they made you the governor."

Varten laughed and inclined his head in thanks. "And now, if you will indulge me, I have one last detail I wish to add to your attire."

Reaching into a hidden fold in his sarong, he withdrew a glossy obsidian disk suspended from a chain of golden links and held it up for inspection. A mounting of gold in the shape of a lion's head was worked into the center of the pendant. The big cat's eyes stared sightlessly, and its mouth gaped open in a silent roar.

Keith's eyes narrowed. The style in which the lion's face was rendered was unique, and one he'd seen somewhere before. He just needed to think where...

An image snapped into place, making his eyes widen.

The lion's head on the doors to King Alfor's tomb. This was the same head, done in miniature.

His startled gaze flew to Varten's as the older man continued to speak.

"This talisman has been handed down through the generations of lion warriors in my family. It's tradition for it to be worn by a worthy warrior at our most important gatherings. You would honor my family by consenting to wear it to this feast."

"But I'm not a lion-I mean, shouldn't you or another member of your family be wearing it?"

"I am the last surviving warrior in my family line, and for years I have been its keeper rather than its bearer. You are the Black Lion, one of this planet's greatest guardian heroes. Your acceptance of my request would bring me great joy."

Though the Governor was smiling, the man's deeper emotions were coming through loud and clear. This meant far more than a ceremonial nod to tradition or a bow to sentiment and past days of glory. Saying yes meant accepting, if only for a little while, the awesome responsibility of representing an ancient vow of duty and honor, a legacy that generations had passed on to the next.

What could he do but say yes?

"I'm greatly honored. Thank you."

He bent his head so that the metal chain and stone amulet could be slipped around his neck, surprised to find that he could barely feel its weight. The disk slipped easily into the hollow of his collarbone, bringing another surprise as it made contact with his skin. Where he would have expected a hard chill of stone, there was warmth that seemed to ebb and flow with the rhythm of his breathing.

"I've chosen well." Varten's voice was gruff, and his eyes held a telltale glint of moisture. "It suits you."

"Thank you." Keith felt his emotions welling in sympathy with his host's. "I will do my best to honor your ancestors. I hope that they would feel I'm worthy of this."

"There's no need to wonder. The talisman will tell you if they approve."

"It will?" Keith was dumbfounded. "How?"

"Does the stone and its chain feel quite heavy?"

"Not at all. To be honest, I can barely tell I'm wearing it."

"How does the stone feel to the touch?"

"Warm. And I can feel some kind of current...almost like a heartbeat... running through it."

He cast a wary glance at his inquisitor, but found no sign of incredulity in the older man's expression. He simply looked pleased.

"There is your answer, Keith. As long as you are wearing the pendant, you are connected to the spirits of those who went before. If they didn't approve of you as its bearer, the necklace would have felt like a cold and heavy burden around your neck."

"So this stone has...spiritual properties?"

"That's a very good way of putting it." Varten said, smiling. He took a step back, surveying Keith from head to toe. "Yes, I believe you are finally ready for the feast. Shall we depart?"

Keith wanted to say no, he wasn't ready, he had a lot more questions. But politeness and the strong sense that his host would prefer he put off satisfying his curiosity until a more opportune time had him biting his tongue. "All right."

As soon as they had stepped out of the building, Varten came to a stop and listened.

"Everyone is waiting for us at the Commons." He said, then interrupted as Keith started to apologize, "this is according to plan, so don't be concerned that you're late. The guests of honor are the last to arrive because this allows for an all inclusive cheer and welcome from the people as they make their entrance. It ensures that no one will feel slighted at not having been presented to you, or disgruntled that they must be standing in a receiving line to greet you while the children fidget and the food gets cold. Getting right to the business of enjoying the eating, drinking and planned and unplanned entertainment is the goal."

"That's a good goal." Keith said, flashing a thumbs up. "And I'll be doing my best to uphold it."

Varten laughed. "Good man! It's time that I go and join the gathered, while you go attend to Allura. I believe she is waiting for you over by the herb garden?"

After ascertaining that his guest knew exactly what path to take, the Governor cheerfully took his leave and Keith turned down the path to the gardens.

The going was a bit tricky, as the fabric of his sarong pulled and restricted his thigh movements. With a smirk, he adjusted his stride to a slower one. Going barefoot brought home how well maintained the path was- pebbles, splinters or any other dangers to unwary feet were nowhere to be found. Confident that he wouldn't stumble by doing so, he looked up at the sky above the tree line as he walked along. It was tinted with the bright reds, oranges and purples of what was most likely a breathtaking sunset...or the lingering atmospheric particles of explosions.

Keith grimaced. Allura was right. He was woefully out of practice when it came to having fun.

He needed to trust that the peace would hold.

He needed to savor the feast. And life.

Stopping in the middle of the path, he put his palms together in front of his chest, closed his eyes, and breathed in deeply, using a yoga technique to clear his mind.

After a minute of concentration, he could feel his thoughts quieting.

Another thirty seconds, and his heart had slowed to a sedate throb.

Better.

But the stone against his skin still pulsed, a reflection of the inner excitement that he could not tame with any amount of meditation.

This was as relaxed as he was going to get. Like a recumbent lion with the potential to pounce.

Resigned to the thought, he started out again, only to have his walk brought to another quick halt as Allura emerged from the lengthening shadows.

He wanted to greet her, but suddenly his throat felt too tight for words. He watched intently as she moved to a point that was a few paces away.

She stood as still as a statue as the remaining light from the setting sun formed a nimbus about her, turning her unfettered hair into a cascade of molten gold about her face. Her expression was as soft as velvet, her smile was a glint of white in the dusk. Her shoulders were smooth and soft above a lithe, supple body clad to spectacular advantage in a sarong painted in a myriad of blues.

His eyes lingered at the swatch of material stretching across her flat stomach and sweetly rounded hips, and then trailed down the length of her legs to her dainty bare feet.

She was beautiful and primal. A lioness to his lion.

Suddenly, his body was suffused with a feeling so hot and raw it made his fists clench. The stone against his collarbone pulsed in time with his increased heart rate. He swallowed hard, willing a certain part of his anatomy not to betray his arousal.

* * *

Allura was too transfixed by the appearance of the man standing before her to think of anything else.

Barefoot, chest bared, he stood with the bearing of a warrior. Her gaze moved to his broad shoulders, over his sculpted chest and down to his tightly muscled abdomen. The sarong wrapped about his lean hips ended just above his knees, and fit as well as if it had been made for him. The golden rearing lion embroidered on the black field was a skillful replication of the ones adorning her family's coat of arms. The fading rays of light that crowned his raven hair with amber also kissed the medallion hanging around his neck, setting off a glimmer of gold that drew her gaze. As long as she'd known Keith, she'd never seen him wearing jewelry...but she liked it.

They stood studying each other until Keith finally spoke in a voice so low it was almost a growl.

"Princess. You look amazing."

Hearing her title spoken like a pet name sent a delicious shiver through her.

"Thank you." She was struggling to keep her voice steady. It was a gamble to return the compliment, since past attempts at such personal comments had gone awry and resulted in his retreat. But she said it anyway.

"So do you, Keith. You're every inch a Lion warrior."

She waited with bated breath.

"Thank you." He said softly. "I want to live up to that compliment."

The warmth in his expression caused color to rush to her face, but she didn't look away.

"You already have." She said.

A gust of breeze brought sounds of laughter and the aroma of grilled meat to their nostrils, gentle but insistent reminders of their intended destination.

"Sounds like the whole village is there already." Allura said, swallowing a sigh. "We don't want to be late."

"Varten told me not to worry. We're supposed to arrive last."

"Oh. That's good, then."

By unspoken consent, they turned in the direction of the festivities and fell into step.

"So how was your tour, Keith?" Allura asked.

"I had a great time!" He replied enthusiastically. "Met a lot of interesting people. And Varten told me a few things about the lion warriors that I never knew." He cast a sidelong look at her. "They were a lot more progressive in their thinking about female warriors than some people we know."

Allura grinned. "Coran really used to hate it when I brought that fact up in my lessons."

"I bet," Keith chuckled. "And it also made me realize that my knowledge of Arusian history isn't nearly what it should be. I'll be hitting the Castle library when we get back."

"I have books I can lend you." She offered eagerly. "Or, if you prefer, some good downloads for your computer."

"Either or both would be great." Keith touched the pendant resting on his collarbone. "One of the things I'd like to find out more about is this lion's head that's on the amulet that Varten gave me to wear tonight."

She leaned over to get a closer look and sucked in a startled breath. "Keith! It's-"

He nodded. "You recognize it?"

"Yes, it's the same as the carving on my Father's tomb!" She exclaimed. "You said it belongs to Varten?"

"Yes, it's been passed down for generations in his family." Keith shook his head. "I can't believe he asked me to wear it instead of him or another lion warrior."

"It's a great honor given because you embody the ideals of his clan." Allura said firmly. "You've given the Carlacs and all of the people of Arus every reason to hold you in the highest esteem."

Keith was glad his blush was camoflauged by darkness. "I couldn't have done anything without you and the rest of the team." He said, shrugging off the compliment. "What are you wearing on your arm? It's very pretty."

"Sarita gave me the honor of wearing her arm band tonight." Allura held her arm up for his inspection, and he brought them both to a stop as he examined the band. "She told me that she has worn it on many occasions when she was at court."

He ran a curious forefinger over the lion's head, noting how its lines glimmered with blue fire as he touched it. "Varten told me she's a healer. But do you think it means she's a lion warrior too?"

The Princess' smile was full of affection. "It wouldn't surprise me in the least."

"They're good people, aren't they?"

"Yes." She agreed, wondering when he'd release her arm. Seconds had become a full minute and he had made no move. "Keith?"

"Oh. Sorry. " He said, finally letting go of her arm. "I was just thinking that I've gone about this all wrong."

Allura felt her stomach turn over. He looked so serious. Was her night about to end before it had even started? "What...what do you mean?"

"It means that I'm going to make it right."

As she gaped in surprise, he stepped back and gave a low bow.

"Princess, if it would please you, would you grant me the pleasure of being your escort to tonight's feast?"

It took her only a few seconds to recover.

"That would be delightful, Captain." She said brightly, wondering if he had any idea of just how delightful. "I am happy to accept."

She held out her hand to him.

Straightening, he took it and placed it with the crook of his arm. Like a proper escort, Allura thought, as they began to walk. Yes, it was probably done out of politeness and protocol, but now that he'd asked her officially, she could at least pretend that this was a real date.

But Keith wasn't done surprising her.

"There's one more thing." He said.

The rules, she thought. Of course. There would have to be rules. "Yes?"

"Let's drop protocol and titles tonight. I'm Keith, and you're Allura, a man and a woman going out to have fun together. What do you say?"

Happiness exploded in her heart.

She placed her free hand on top of the other on his arm, making their connection an unprofessional loop.

"I say that sounds great." She said.

* * *

They kept walking, their conversation now ebbing and flowing as easily as the tide.

Even as Keith silently congratulated himself on maintaining his outward composure, the touch of the hands curled around his forearm were instigating an onslaught of intense feelings and thoughts about the woman walking beside him.

He wanted to protect her.

He wanted to help her help Arus.

But that was only part of the equation.

He also wanted to make her happy.

He wanted to show her what living was about.

He wanted...

Her.

* * *

What looked like the entire population of the village was waiting for them in its beautifully landscaped center. This was designated as the place for community gatherings, as evidenced by the music pavilion and the dance flooring placed at one end. At the other end were rows of long plank tables decorated with colorful arrangements of candles, flowers and fruits, amongst which had been set bowls and platters full of steaming food.

After a extremely boisterous, communal cheer of welcome, Keith and Allura were led to the head table and seated at its center on cushioned benches. There they were joined by Vartan, Sarita, plus all ten village elders and along with their spouses, children and some grandchildren. The rest of the village populace was seated on braided rugs scattered around several smaller, low slung tables. Everyone was in native dress, and several of the women and children had threaded orchids and other exotic flowers in their hair. Bamboo torches had been implanted in the ground surrounding the entire area, bathing the celebrants in their warm glow of firelight.

Keith looked out into the night, wondering where the local sentries might be stationed. As if in response, a flash from amongst the highest trees caught his eye, and he caught a glimpse of a rangy but muscular silhouette lurking in the embrace of branches. The figure, sensing his regard, gave him a tiny salute before it disappeared with ninja like stealth.

Satisfied, Keith relaxed and looked around him. The contentment and happiness in the faces of the people as they shared the fruits of their labor with guests and each other was contagious.

His interactions with them today revealed so much. Given the knowledge and wealth of intellectual curiosity that he'd encountered today, he shouldn't have been surprised that they were an educated people that had developed alternate means to protect and defend. Althenians were not to be dismissed as backwards or isolationist in any way.. They were a peaceful people, but their history showed that they were willing to fight for the freedom of their fellow citizens of Arus whenever that freedom was threatened. They were as gracious, as cultured and as confident of their place in the world as someone that had been raised in the most privileged circumstances, but who happened to live a simpler way of life that focused on what they valued most.

They had roots. They stuck together in both good times and bad.

He admired that.

He had been brought up in the military tradition, moving from place to place whenever his dad and mom had gotten new assignments for the Garrison. It had been wonderful when they were all together, less so when he and his siblings had to give up friends and homes that they liked to become the new kids in a new place. Sharing the trials of separation and displacement made him appreciate the bonds of family, but it had also taught him self reliance.

He had very few specific memories regarding his mother, mostly impressions of a kind and fun loving person. She had gone on a trip when he was six and never returned home. His dad had refused to discuss where she had gone or why, other than to say that despite what he might hear, his mother wasn't gone, just no longer on Earth, that she loved them so very much that she had left to help make the world a safer place. Someday, his father promised, someday, when the time was right, Keith would understand and forgive her for not choosing to stay with him.

Everyone else thought she'd died in a space transport accident. Even when he'd broken down and disagreed, people thought he was a little kid in the throes of grief refusing to accept reality. Eventually, he grew tired of the pity and whispers and decided that the best way to deal with it was to stop crying and keep his mouth shut.

Right after that, his father had been promoted to a position on the Galaxy Alliance General Council, something that allowed him to stay close to home and his kids. This was a blessing in that it had set his feet on the path to following in his old man's footsteps...and a drawback in that he'd had to work harder than anyone to prove he wasn't getting preferential treatment in getting into the Academy. Failure was not an option.

In the midst of academia and training, he'd focused on the future. The times he'd given his mother a thought these past years were few.

But being here, surrounded by people who could relate stories of family history for a hundred generations, had him wanting to know more.

He made a mental note to email his father at first opportunity, and then gave a start as a bunch of purple grapes were dangled in front of his face.

"Try one." Allura urged.

He pretended to eye them with wariness. "I don't know...they look too good to be true. They're probably sour, or have those infernal little seeds..."

"I can vouch that they're seedless and sweet." She coaxed, pressing an especially plump grape to his lips.

He kept them closed, teasing her.

'Please?" She asked, giving him a look that made it impossible for him to refuse.

He opened his mouth, and she popped the fruit inside.

He chewed, savoring the explosion of flavor on his tongue. Yep, it was as good as she'd promised- extra sweet, juicy...and no seeds.

"Well?" She prodded. "What do you think?"

He deliberately kept his expression bland. "They're not bad."

She sighed. "Your enthusiasm overwhelms me."

"Maybe I can do better." He said. "Would you feed me another one?"

She gave him a suspicious look, but did as he asked. Long, elegant fingers plucked a grape from its stem. There was a tentative brush of fingertips and then a pressing as she brought the fruit to his partially opened lips.

His hand came up to hold hers as the grape slid between his teeth, and his tongue caressed the tip of her index finger before it collected her offering. It was the sweetest thing he'd ever tasted.

The grape came in a very distant second.

Allura was blushing.

Neither of them noticed the golden glimmer from the band encircling her arm or the subtle glowing of his medallion.

* * *

Sarita and Varten, unlike the young couple they were observing, had not missed the white flash from the medallion around Keith's neck, and the answering glimmer from Allura's arm.

"It looks as if things are progressing." Sarita said.

Varten nodded. "Keith has the nobility and courage of our ancestors. He was made for her and she for him."

"On that I have no doubts." Sarita agreed. "But I confess I am concerned for Allura."

"How so?"

Sarita hesitated, and then sighed. "In many respects, she is no longer an innocent. She has been a warrior in battle. She has been exposed to depths of depravity that no one should ever have to witness and she has dealt with it with a strength beyond her young years. But despite her ability to thrive in a violent and uncertain world and having her childhood brutally stripped from her, life has left her less than prepared for a relationship of this nature. She's an innocent when it comes to the joys and perils of being in love with a man."

"He would never hurt her." Varten declared.

"Not intentionally." Sarita agreed. "But he has much to learn. We must tell them about Alfor and Alana before they progress to the next step. They need to understand what is in store for them should they accept the legacy."

* * *

By all accounts the feast was a huge success.

Allura was enjoying it thoroughly, most especially the attentiveness of her escort.

In the rare moments of Keith's attention being diverted, she relived the grape incident in her mind, over and over.

The only way she had managed to keep her composure so far was to remind herself that it had probably just been an accidental slip of the tongue.

'Slip of the tongue'. Ha. Good one.

Too bad she couldn't share that little nugget of wit.

When they finished eating, they decided to visit some of the other tables. Even as Allura enjoyed the company and conversation of the villagers, her gaze constantly strayed to her companion. Keith's quick mind, quiet humor, genuine interest in people and impeccable manners served him well. She watched him with unconscious pride, her admiration growing for him minute by minute.

When the performance part of the evening had come, they went over to sit on cushions by the Pavilion along with the villagers. The display of culture, which ranged from singing to instrumentals to dancing, was thoroughly enjoyable. At one point where the musicians were playing a lively folk tune, an adorable little girl wiggled off her mother's lap and ran up to Keith and Allura. After giving a curtsy to the Princess, and loudly informing her that her name was Tara and that she was four, she turned to Keith and exhorted him to come dance with her, to the chagrin of her parents and the great amusement of everyone else.

After consulting with his companion, who gave her smiling assent, Keith allowed the child to tug him to his feet and lead him to a open spot for dancing. As Keith twirled her around and dipped her in a dramatic fashion, the little girl's joyful giggles had Allura laughing out loud as she watched and clapped along with the music.

When it was clear that the child's legs were growing tired, Keith scooped her up in his arms and danced around until the song had ended. Applause and cheers rang out as he returned the girl to her grateful mother.

Allura felt a glow of pride and happiness when he came back and sat down next to her.

Tonight, he was all hers.

She wished that they could stay in Althene forever.

The feeling became almost painful in its intensity after Varten stood and spoke briefly, welcoming and thanking them once again with a humble sincerity that brought a prickling of tears to Allura's eyes. When he asked if she would like to address the assembled villagers, Allura did so gladly, thanking them for their hospitality and communicating her heartfelt pleasure in having this contact with such a remarkable and beautiful group of people.

The evening drew to a close with a song Varten had written and dedicated to his wife. Sarita's eyes were misty as she beamed at her husband. He sang in a fine baritone voice of the power and timelessness of love.

Allura wanted to lean into Keith as she listened to the ballad. She could feel him looking at her, and sensed he wouldn't object, but yet she resisted the temptation. Despite the informality of their surroundings, the warnings against public displays of affection were too ingrained in her psyche for her to be the one to make the first move.

She sat with her legs to one side and her hands in her lap, longing for contact.

When a warm shoulder pressed into hers, she kept her eyes forward and returned the pressure.

Then his arm went around her waist.

The world seemed to stop for those few precious moments.

* * *

When the music ended there was a final toast, and then the feast was over. Hugs and farewells were exchanged, villagers packed up leftovers, and children of all ages were bundled off to wherever their beds awaited. Keith and Allura lingered, and were among the final stragglers heading into the night beneath a sable sky dotted with stars. Varten and Sarita preceded them, walking far enough ahead to give them the sense of privacy they never would have known in the castle.

It had been a truly wonderful evening, Allura thought dreamily, the best she could remember. Yet if someone had asked her to describe her state of mind in that moment , she would have compared herself to a duck, serenely gliding along on the water's surface while its flippers were paddling furiously beneath it.

This day had been full of surprises. There was a sense that more might be coming, but she wasn't sure what they would be. A talk about future outings? A kiss on her hand? Or...

She sighed.

Keith walked alongside Allura, liking the way she'd automatically put her hand in the crook of his arm without him having to offer it. At present it was the only point of contact between their bodies, but the fact that she'd initiated it emboldened him to envision more.

In the last few hours, he'd broken every single rule he had set for himself in dealing with his feelings for the Princess. Not once had he given a thought to deportment or conduct codes. And he didn't give a damn that he hadn't. Whatever was in the air here had cleared his mind of all thoughts except what he was feeling for the woman who had become the center of his universe.

The pulsing sensation on his collarbone that he had felt earlier in the evening was back, too, even stronger than before. If he didn't know better, he'd think he saw a sparking of light from the medallion. He couldn't blame the consumption of alcoholic beverages for that...he had had only one glass of honey wine.

Reflection of firelight? Doubtful, it was too intense for that. An overactive imagination fueled by tales of legends? Perhaps.

Whatever it was, there was no denying that this place had him under its spell.

The shutters had been opened by the time they drew near to the Carlac's home. The glow of interior light and the sound of Varten and Sarita's conversation spilled out into the night, intermixed with a few bars of song.

Keith wasn't anywhere ready to say goodnight, and judging by her expression, Allura wasn't either. They arrived at the front door, stopped and stood on the doorstep,wrapped in silent, mutual contemplation of any credible reasons they could give to not go in just yet.

The door opened, and Varten came out, two bedrolls in hand. Sarita followed, carrying a small overnight bag.

In a flash, Allura's expression changed from one of shyness and regret to chagrin.

"Are we going somewhere?"

"Not you and Keith, dear, just us." Sarita smiled at the young people standing before her as she and her husband set down their provisions. "Varten and I will be staying at our friend Lora's house across the way. She's visiting her daughter at school in Arusia."

"Everything has been arranged for your safety, Princess." Varten added. "Keith will be with you here, and the village patrol is vigilant."

Keith looked from Varten to Sarita and back, unsure of how to react. Of course he wouldn't think of leaving Allura to her own devices, but to be completely alone with her in a place where they'd be sharing sleeping space? He didn't expect the Carlacs to be like the castle chaperones, but dammit! A married couple, young at heart if not in age, certainly understood what they could be enabling by leaving, didn't they?

The Princess hadn't said a word, and it was impossible to tell what she was thinking, because her head was slightly turned away from him and her hair was hiding her face.

Sarita looked at the Princess for a long minute, appearing to be debating a silent issue. Then she spoke.

"Allura, would you come with me for a moment? I have some instructions I need to give you."

The Princess followed Sarita inside without uttering a word.

Keith watched them go with an inscrutable expression.

"Shall we go sit?" Varten asked, putting his hand on the young man's broad shoulder. "You never know with Sarita. A moment could be awhile."

* * *

"Come right in," Sarita invited, as the two women reached the master bedroom. "The bathroom is over there," she pointed to a partially opened door in a corner alcove then to a large antique chest. "And there are night clothes and extra blankets and pillows in there."

"Thank you." Allura looked around the homespun room with appreciation, all the while trying to think of a tactful way to express her reservations about this unexpected arrangement.

There was an old earth saying- 'be careful what you wish for'. Now she could appreciate what that meant. She'd always wished for more private time with Keith. They were never truly alone, not even on the night shift in Castle Control. But now that the wish was about to be granted, she felt as jittery as if she'd consumed eight shots of Arusian espresso.

"I feel as if we're kicking you out of your house." She began.

"Not at all!" Sarita said cheerfully. "We'd planned on looking after Lora's place far before we knew of your arrival- and she would be the first to insist that it just makes sense for us to stay there to give you more room." She paused. "You and Keith should find that a feather bed is much more comfortable than camping out on floor pillows, yes?"

Allura stared at the king sized bed, unable to form a response.

The older woman turned, took one look at her guest's face and immediately sank to one knee in apology. "My dear Princess, forgive me! It's been so long since my days at the castle, but that's no excuse for forgetting my manners! I am wrong to tease you..."

"No!" Allura reached out a hand and brought her to her feet again."No, don't! You haven't done anything wrong! This is a thing that any normal woman would be giggling and gossiping about with her close friends." She smiled shyly. "And since I've been here, I've been so happy, because I've felt like I finally have that with you. It's not your fault that I'm a case of arrested development."

Sarita gave her hands a squeeze. "I feel the same. And I think that we girlfriends need to talk." Pulling Allura over to the bed, she bade her to sit on its edge, then followed suit. "First of all, do not mistake inexperience for immaturity. It takes bravery and resolve to open your heart to the unknown possibilities."

"But still-"

"Allura, if you were truly a case of arrested development, you would still be hidden away in your castle instead of having this conversation with me."

That brought a wan smile. "I suppose."

"You don't suppose, dear, you know. You have followed your instincts to embark on this quest-and you're prepared to go forward and find the answers that will lead you to the ultimate fulfillment of womanhood." Sarita hesitated. "And I believe that in Keith... you've already found an answer, haven't you?"

"I...maybe." Allura stammered and blushed. "Since our arrival I've felt as if something is waiting for us to set it in motion. But if Keith went along with it just because he feels it's his duty..."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Sarita said gently. "Duty is always going to be a part of your relationship with him. You are the leader of this planet. Keith is your protector. His sense of duty is what brought him to you and you to him. That sense of duty allowed you to trust each other as members of the Voltron Force and to save your people and planet countless times in the face of overwhelming odds, yes?"

"Yes. And I wouldn't change that. But I can't help feeling that it's so-"

"Unromantic? It's a mistake to think a sense of duty is an unfeeling thing. In fact, it's at its very best when driven by the deepest emotional connections. A duty to love and cherish and honor, no matter what...that is the foundation for the strongest and most lasting romantic relationships."

"I hadn't thought of it that way." Allura said, after a long pause. "For me, it's not just about duty. Even if I know why he's protecting me, he could still hurt me…here." She placed her hand over her heart. " A small part of me says I need to protect myself. But a bigger part of me wants wants to give him everything I can. "

Sarita nodded. "It's good and important that you fully understand what giving everything entails. Including the physical."

Allura clasped her hands in her lap. "Arus will need an heir, so Nanny told me. I know what happens when a man and woman are trying to make a baby."

"Fundamental information." Sarita said, with a slightly pained expression. "Did she happen to mention that there are are other reasons for having sex other than procreation?"

"No." Allura acknowledged ruefully. "But I've done some reading on my own. There have been many novels written about romance. Earth authors have related many excellent tales."

"I wholeheartedly agree." The older woman chuckled. "Though as resources go, romantic fiction of any kind might be going to the other extreme in its presentation of physical love. Not every kiss is filled with heated hunger, and not every sexual encounter brings earth shattering pleasure. " She paused. "And as much as I disagree with it myself, I must be honest in saying that it's possible to have full enjoyment of being intimate without having any kind of personal attachment to your partner."

Allura crossed her arms. "That was Lotor's way. He didn't care about feelings, just how he could use sex to intimidate and to control."

"Sex gives one power over another in many ways. Just as it can be used for evil purposes, it can be the ultimate expression of love and trust. And because it does that, it makes a person vulnerable to being terribly hurt if their trust is ever betrayed. That's the risk we take in loving someone." Sarita tipped her head inquiringly. "How _do_ you feel about Keith?"

"I...I admire him. And respect him. I'm strongly drawn to him. I get frustrated when the time we've spent together as friends doesn't seem to bring us any closer to being more..."

"And you want to be closer?"

"Y-yes. I know it's not proper to say it...but I want that very much."

Sarita patted her arm reassuringly. "It's fine to say that. It is a normal and healthy part of caring for someone to express those feelings through physical contact."

"Not for me." Allura said, shaking her head. "In my life at court, any displays of affection I've given or gotten have been kept chaste and appropriate to my role. The most daring thing I've ever done with a man is to give Lance a thank you kiss on the cheek. Apart from the I- swear- fealty -to- you pecks on the hand, I've never been kissed. I can only imagine what it will feel like. Reading about it only makes me realize how hopeless I am in showing Keith how I feel. I don't know if I should even try, in case it makes him uncomfortable. And I'm afraid that if you leave, and he does take the opportunity to kiss me... he'll find me lacking. And that will be the end!"

"So many worries for one so young." Sarita said kindly. "Poor dear. Perhaps you need to stop thinking so much."

"How can I when I feel so stupid and awkward?"

"Everyone does with a first kiss- I did! But you know what? It isn't going to be easy for Keith either. Whether he's kissed other girls before you or not, he's never kissed _you _before. Knowing the kind of man he is, he'll be concerned about doing his best for you, believe me."

Allura was silent, pondering the advice. Keith had to have his own set of concerns. Focusing on that instead of her self consciousness could help diffuse her anxiety over doing things right. If she waited too long, he might think she wasn't interested at all, and the window of opportunity would close. Before that happened, she needed to act, to take a chance, to quit thinking and simply let things take their natural course.

She turned to her mentor and friend. "This talk has helped so much. I'll be all right now."

Sarita surveyed her, and was satisfied. The wan, lost little girl look had been replaced by a rosy cheeked, womanly resolve. "Good girl." She said warmly. "Do you know, I've been watching Keith watch you this entire evening, and from the way he has been looking at you, I can guarantee that you won't be saying you've never been kissed by this time tomorrow."

After an open-mouthed stare, Allura began to giggle. "Really?"

"Really! I have no doubts that he'll be making the move and that you won't have to do a thing but respond. And since that puts all the pressure on him...why not relax and enjoy the experience of being romanced?"

Allura smiled. Why not indeed?

* * *

When the women returned to the living area, it was to find Varten waiting alone. He stood, and answered their unspoken question.

"Keith is outside. I believe he's making sure the premises are secure." He winked. "A very thorough and dedicated young man, your Captain."

"Now Varten, don't be a tease." Sarita said in a reproving tone. "I've given this poor dear all she can handle tonight."

Allura laughed.

"It's all right," she said, coming forward to clasp the older man's hands. "Thank you so much, Varten, for the feast, for letting us stay in your home...for everything."

He beamed. "It's been a very great pleasure."

"I hope you will consider a visit to our kingdom of Altaire so that we can return your hospitality."

"We would love to come and visit you." He smiled at his wife, who was nodding enthusiastically. "Please don't be shy about poking about this place to find whatever you might need in our absence. We'll be back in the morning to make breakfast and have our talk about your mother and father, yes?"

"I'll be looking forward to it."

"As will we. And now, it's time we said goodnight." He glanced out the window. "Keith is close by. He will hear us leaving."

Sarita came forward. The two women exchanged a brief but heartfelt hug.

"Goodnight dear. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Sarita. And thank you."

The older woman winked. "That's what girlfriends are for."

Smiling, Allura followed them to the door, stood and watched until the lights went on in a dwelling across the clearing.

When she turned back into the house, she was greeted by a hush that was unfamiliar and yet welcoming.

It was the first time she could remember being left to her own devices in a strange place without having a cadre of guards stationed outside her door. With Keith temporarily occupied, it was an odd but exhilarating feeling to think that she could step out right now and wander around without him if she so chose.

Ironic that now she had the opportunity, she didn't want it.

Feeling a restlessness that had nothing to do with wanderlust, she moved to the window. She had no idea how long she stood there, gazing into the night before a warm breeze wafted past her, ruffling her hair and setting the flame of the pillar candle on a nearby shelf to dancing crazily on its wick.

No sound betrayed his presence. But she could feel it, and it made her insides tremble in a way that was as acutely pleasant as it was disconcerting.

* * *

Keith stood in the entrance to the kitchen, having come in the back way almost as soon as their hosts had left. He moved to the doorway between the rooms, leaning one shoulder on the lintel as he took in the sight of the woman standing in front of the window. Her back was to him, so he allowed his gaze to roam freely over her fair form.

There was a suggestion of anticipation in her posture, and a hint of worry.

Was it for him?

His eyes dropped to the white lily he held in his hand. Hopefully it would deliver a more eloquent message than he would in expressing his admiration and his good intentions.

A breeze picked up the tips of his hair as he padded across the room with cat like stealth to stand directly behind her. He left a foot of space between his chest and her back; a respectable distance yet intimate enough that he could smell the plum blossom scent that clung to her skin.

He breathed in, closing his eyes.

Allura kept motionless, every nerve ending registering and relishing the warmth of his body along her back and the woodsy hint of aftershave mixed with a more delicate scent that teased her nose.

The scent intensified, and suddenly, something soft was tickling her right cheek.

"Hi." He said.

She reached up, and her fingertips lightly brushed the petal of a flower. "Hi. What's this?"

"You'll have to turn around to find out."

Allura turned, and felt a wave of hot blood rush to her face as Keith took her hand within his own, spread her fingers and placed a blossom in the center of her palm.

"On Earth, this is called a stargazer lily. I thought it was fitting, and that you might like it."

"It's just beautiful. Thank you..." Her voice trailed off as she looked down at the flower and their touching hands. She could feel his gaze on the top of her bent head, but she was too shy to look up with him standing so close.

"It looks like a star." She said softly.

"Want to go for a walk?" He asked. "The real ones are looking pretty spectacular."

"I'd like that very much."

It gave her a pleasurable kind of pain to keep her eyes averted as she moved past him to the kitchen door while knowing he was only a pace behind her. His arm reached past her and pushed the screen door open as she reached it, and they stepped out onto a deck and then down the steps that led to moonlit gardens filled with the magic of the night.

They strolled the paths at an unhurried pace, accompanied by a retinue of fireflies and an orchestra of crickets. Allura idly twirled the lily between the fingers of her free hand and took in the natural beauty all around her, including that of her companion. His torso reflected the shimmer of the moon, she noticed. His chest was toned and taut, and the well defined muscles of his stomach made her stomach feel oddly light and fluttery.

When they reached the end of the path, they stopped, standing shoulder to shoulder, Allura pretending an interest in the flight of a gypsy moth and toying with her flower as Keith stared down at her.

The moment had come.

"Allura?"

She turned towards him, still avoiding his eyes. "Yes?"

He captured her chin in his hand and lifted it until she was looking into his face. Her gaze skittered off his, coming to rest somewhere to the left of his chin. Her breathing quickened, and the flower fell from her hand, unnoticed.

"Does being here with me make you nervous?" He asked.

She stared past him, uncertainty written in her expression.

"A-a little." She said, after a moment.

"Tell me why?"

"Because...I don't know what to expect. Or what to do..."

He could see what the admission cost her. But she'd made it anyway.

The headstrong and independent Princess had made herself vulnerable to him.

His heart was pounding so loud, he was sure she could hear it.

"Do you trust me?" He asked huskily.

Her voice was close to a whisper. "With my life."

"Then may I kiss you?"

She finally met his gaze, and her eyes gave the answer before her lips formed the words.

"Yes, Keith."

He eliminated the space between them with a step as his hand moved from her chin to cup the nape of her neck. His thumb moved over the smooth skin of her throat in gentle circles, providing a distraction as his other curved around her waist.

His head bent forward.

She tipped her chin up and met him halfway.

His mouth brushed tenderly against hers, settled for an exquisite moment of full fledged contact, and then drifted away as he leaned back to gauge her reaction.

Allura blinked up at him, her expression full of wonder and longing.

"Okay?" He asked, knowing, but still wanting to hear it.

"Wonderful." She breathed. "That was a wonderful first kiss."

Her first.

He'd been the first, the _only_ one to put that look on her face.

But he could do better. So much better.

Possessiveness and passion surged through him, propelling him forward.

This time he pressed his lips fully against hers from the start, moving back and forth, exploring the surface, nudging a little here and there, patiently coaxing a response.

Eyes closed, she began to counter the motions of his head. He increased the pressure against her mouth, not so much a demand as a silent request for more access.

Her lips parted, and he took in her indrawn breath and smooth, liquid warmth as his tongue slipped within her mouth.

Hesitantly, the tip of her tongue touched his. He wasn't prepared for the onslaught of emotion that single touch brought. He released her nape to wrap both arms about her waist and sweep her up against him. His hands traversed her spine, up to her shoulder blades, then down to hollow beneath her ribs, pressing her to him as he savored the softness of her curves flattening against his taut muscles. Her hands were in his hair, fingers combing furrows in the mass, delighting in the contrast with a stubble roughened jawline that scraped at her skin in a delicious way. Pulling her hands from his hair, she placed them on his chest; it was warm and smooth. Her fingers and palms skimmed over its breadth before her hands slipped to his waist and then around to his abdomen. She caressed its flatness, then traced the flat, honed muscles with the pads of her thumbs, feeling them tremble beneath her touch.

She wasn't expecting the deep sound her action elicited, or the speed with which his hands curved around her hips and yanked her flush against him. Pelvis to pelvis, she couldn't miss the feel of something lifting and hardening under his sarong.

As inexperienced as she was, she knew enough to realize what that meant. Her knees were shaking, and wanted to give way, but somehow she still stood. His breathing was coming harder and faster, and she heard an answering whimper from her own throat as he gently rocked his hips and the hardened ridge of flesh into her. Her eyelids flickered open and then closed in submission. How could anything be wicked that felt so wonderful?

She slid her arms up and around his neck, a flower blooming in the sunlight of passion. Their tongues danced an erotic ballet, and she arched into his touch as she matched the motion and the rhythm he had set for their bodies. She was immersed in sensation, lost to reality.

It could have been seconds or several minutes before Keith pulled away.

With an inarticulate sound of protest, she immediately tried to pull him back, but he resisted, hushing her with the tips of his fingers over her lips as he spoke.

"Follow me."

Taking her hand, he drew her along behind him, deeper into the shadows of the night.

When they reached a place that seemed to satisfy him, he dropped to his knees in front of her, then tugged her down as well. Then he pulled her to him, kissing her with a fervor that had her feeling as if she were in danger of being swept out to sea in a giant wave of exhilaration. She shifted, trying to get closer, and then the world tilted and she found herself on her back with Keith lying partially across her.

He bore his weight on his forearms as he continued to do wonderful things to her mouth. She stroked his shoulder blades, and the caresses grew more confident when he growled his pleasure. Daringly, she trailed her hands down the flexing muscles of his back, stopping just short of the jutting curve of his buttocks. He shifted and she felt his need pressing into the cradle between her thighs. Only a two scraps of clothing between them and heaven, she thought dazedly. Her loins felt full and heavy, and she had a fierce need to be rid of the material that separated her yearning flesh from his.

In the back of his mind, he was aware that things were getting out of hand. But at that precise instant her hips lifted to caress his and his control slipped a little more. His pelvis returned the pressure, and so began a slow undulation of give and take as his hand stroked her rib cage in tantalizingly close proximity to her breast. The nails lightly scratching his back and her moan of pure arousal were the stuff of his dreams. Everything in him was urging him on, faster, closer, deeper...

The knot of her sarong was digging into his chest, and his ardor-filled mind centered on it. One tug. Just one tug, and the garment would be out of his way.

His hand moved to carry out the thought, then froze in place as another thought came, unbidden.

_~Too soon.~_

What? After five years and fighting through a war together, how could it be too soon?

No dice. He would ignore the voice of reason.

_~Not here.~_

All right, that one was tougher. A kiss in a moonlit garden was one thing, but a roll in the grass?

But when they were smack in the midst of a place that some would call paradise, was that so bad?

_~There'll be consequences. Are you prepared for what happens after? Is she?~_

Damn his sense of honor.

Damn it to hell.

It was right.

Even so, he had to fight to let her go as he carefully and slowly stopped all motion, prolonging the sweet agony for himself as he let her down easy.

"Keith?"

The sensual timbre of her voice was like a hit to his gut. Lifting himself up on his elbows and away from her yielding warmth, he stared down at the golden hair that fanned out around her, took in every curve and hollow of her fair form. She didn't hide from his scrutiny; her eyes remained steadily on his face. When he met her gaze, there was impact much like being doused by a wave. He was being swept along in a flash flood of feelings, feelings that he hadn't dared to look for too closely for but now was willing to share even as he struggled to keep his head above the torrent.

He needed a connection, a connection with her. His body, his heart, his entire being craved it.

"Keith! The talisman!"

The palpable shock in her voice yanked him back to the moment and realizations that she had reached up and grasped hold of the medallion, and that her awestruck expression was now illuminated by flames of white fire that emanated from the lion's head.

"Drop it!" He didn't wait for her to obey the directive. His knees made divots in the earth as he bolted upright and pulled the necklace out of her grasp. Without a word, he grabbed her hand and began examining it, front and back, for scorched skin.

"I'm fine! It didn't hurt!" Allura assured him. She was scrabbling to sit up now, tugging her sarong into place, and attempting to smooth hair that was in sexy disarray.

Her lips were a rosy red, stained from his kisses.

He averted his gaze as he let go of her hand.

"Varten told me the stone was linked to the spirits of his ancestors, but it didn't react like this earlier." He said gruffly.

"I'm certain Varten wouldn't have had you wear it if it posed any danger." Allura said anxiously. "But it might be better if you took it off until we can ask him what it means."

"Good idea." He said. The once gentle pulsing of the stone had become an insistent, throbbing heartbeat, but he said nothing, not wanting to worry her any more than was necessary. Was it a warning that he shouldn't remove it, or a sign that he should?

There was only one way to find out.

He grasped the chain.

The moment his fingers closed around the links, a surge of exhilarating power rushed into his body, tensing his muscles and setting every nerve ending to crackling with electric awareness.

"Feels strange…" He managed to gasp, as his vision began to fade to white.

From a great distance, he could hear Allura frantically calling his name.

Then the aura closed around him, completely separating him from reality.

**To be continued!**

**Author's note: Anyone who may have read the original version of Bonds will notice that, although the pacing and plot remain the same, there have been many changes to the original dialogue in this chapter. These changes were made in the interest of improving the writing and characterizations, as well as for providing clarity for some plot points that weren't made clear enough in the first draft of the story. **

**As always, concrit is welcomed. I hope you enjoyed, and will continue to enjoy, this rewrite.**

**Every good wish,**

**KL**


End file.
